Chronicles of The Walkers: FateNeptunia
by Eyeshield
Summary: It's been one year after the Grail War, and things have finally calmed down for Shirou Emiya. Unfortunately, his life is about to be changed forever, even moreso than the Grail War did. He certainly didn't expect what was coming next: Being chosen to walk the universe. Ratings may change to M.
1. Shining Days

****_Well... Finally. I've finished the prologue. You've all been waiting quite a while for this. Bear with me, we're almost there._

_So it's time to explain Shirou's background at the time of him leaving. Now, I haven't played HA, I only know bits and pieces of it, but I'm mostly drawing from what videos I have seen and the epilogue translated by rophomao on the Internet. Also, my own interpretations of the canon, considering the HA is kind of mish-mash when it comes to that...  
_

_You'll also notice that, instead of the unceremonius 'Scene Break' popping up, one of my sister's incessant complaints, I had the bright idea of trying to emulate F/SN by putting in scene titles. Not very good ones yet... But I'm trying, I'm trying.  
_

_Anyway, just hang in there guys. We'll be getting to dimension hopping soon enough.  
_

_I own no series I reference, and yes I will be saying this over and over.  
_

_... Anyway.  
_

_Let's begin...  
_

***Prologue: Shining Days***_  
_

***Awakening***

"Ugh… Dammit…"

The warm sun bathes me in its light, awakening me from my slumber.

"What the heck… What was that…"

Another odd dream… That was an amazing sword, long, sleek and slender, forged with the scales of a wyvern and the very organs it uses to breathe its blazing flames…

But what does this all mean? Blades are all I've been dreaming about the past few months, and I couldn't trace any of them… Sure, I have more options to choose from, but still…

"Ah… Another sunny day today, huh…"

I shrug it off. It looks like another fine day today, and I'm not letting an odd premonition ruin it…

And they're swords anyway. Nothing wrong with dreaming about swords at all.

Better not waste it.

I get up quickly and slide the straw doors open. I walk over to the Emiya household breakfast table and find that others are there as well.

"Ah, good morning Shirou. It appears to be another fine day today. How was your sleep?"

"Emiya-kun, you got up a bit late today, you know?"

A woman with golden hair tied in a bun politely acknowledges me. The girl beside her, her hair black and her clothes as fiery red as her personality, voices her concern.

I smile at the first greetings of the day from Saber and Rin. I happily reply, "Good morning Saber, Rin. I'm fine, don't worry." I look around and curiously ask, "Where's Rider?"

"She left early. She had some errands to run at the shop," Saber answers me promptly.

I nod at her. "I see…"

The sounds of pots being heated and dishes being prepared echo from the kitchen.

That can only mean one thing…

"Ah, Senpai, good morning!"

I turn my head towards the voice to find another familiar sight, a caring girl with a soft face that hides the tragedies of a long, hard past.

"Good morning Sakura. It looks like you got breakfast today while I was sleeping. Ah well… Anyway, what are you cooking?"

Cheerfully, Sakura answers, "Oh, it's another Japanese breakfast! Just the usual rice, tofu miso soup and the sides!"

"Well, it definitely sounds good." I take a seat in front of our table, and begin waiting for Sakura to finish cooking.

"So, how long have you been here?"

"Since six. It's almost seven Emiya-kun, did anything happen?" Rin tries to probe, concerned.

"Nothing actually," I assure her quickly. "It's just one of those days where I got up late…"

"If you say so Shirou. Just make sure to let us know if anything's wrong," Saber requests, a tiny bit concerned.

"I will Saber. Don't worry."

Our conversation is interrupted by Sakura announcing, "Food's ready everybody!"

Sakura comes in and serves us the food she cooked. The smell is mouthwatering as always, and I'm eager to indulge.

"I'm looking forward to eating it," I compliment Sakura.

"Indeed. I do as well," Saber joins me with a smile.

Rin interrupts us here. "Well, then, let's begin. Sakura?"

"OK!" All of us put our palms together.

"Itadakimasu!"

Having said the traditional words to signal the start of a meal, we begin partaking of the food.

As usual, Sakura's cooking almost matches mine. I need to work harder to make sure she doesn't take the kitchen permanently.

"Another great meal Sakura. Thanks for the breakfast," I compliment the consistently impressive chef, who beams at me with a slight blush.

"Thank you, Senpai. That means a lot to me!" Sakura answers, almost more grateful than I am for some reason.

"Shirou, you have to leave soon! Get ready! And remember to pass by the Church!" Rin admonishes me, reminding me of the job I took yesterday.

"Oh, crap, you're right! Well then, I'm off!" I take the folder she hands me from her, and take off to begin my work.

"Bye Senpai! See you later!"

"Good luck on your job Shirou. We'll take care of the house for you."

I dash outside the house and run over to the bike shed. I take note of all the bikes again. Not a single one of the usual ones are missing.

I smile in fond remembrance of the day I assembled Rider's own personal bike, the number four. The sight of her jumping up and down with so much sheer joy is still so strange to me, but all of us got a few laughs from Rider being embarrassed right afterwards.

Chuckling at the memory, I get on the number one, now modified with basket specifically for this job, and begin pedaling towards my destination.

***Delivery, The Dog and his Master*  
**

"Well boy, you certainly have quite the haul today. Think you can handle it?"

"Of course I can, Fujimura ojii-san. It's the least I can do for all the help you've given me."

The old man who requested my assistance, old Raiga Fujimura, the man who took care of me after Kiritsugu died, simply laughs heartily.

"This is the least I can do for you having my freeloader of a daughter at your house all the time. You always ask how you can help even though its unnecessary… Kiritsugu would have been proud knowing you grew up into such a fine young man."

I smile warmly at his words. "Thank you, Fujimura ojii-san… I really hope he would."

Now with the box of goods in my hands, I get on the bike, fasten the bags to my back, put the smaller boxes into the basket, wish Raiga a good day, and begin the delivery run.

The last vestiges of the winter breeze greet me. Soon, spring will come, bringing new life.

One year has passed since the Fifth Grail War, and six months since I got two new tenants to the Emiya household. Fuyuki's become a normal, happy place in that time. No longer threatened by the supernatural world that forced itself upon the city, the days have been nothing but peaceful.

I eventually arrive at my destination, a small shop in the city. A man walks outside to greet me, and he gives me a wry smile when he sees me.

"Well, well, well, so you're the one who's getting us the goods, huh?"

I give him a grin of my own when I see him.

"Lancer."

A bit of a while after the war, Rin had some experiments which altered the event horizon changes in time and space. Probably because of this the seven Servants and the magi who became their masters, were brought back to life. Seeing no reason to fight anymore, all of them agreed to live alongside us as, well, friends. By some unspoken agreement, they even became the city's protectors.

I didn't know what to think at first. Almost all of these people tried to kill me at one point or another during the war.

But I can accept them now. They can make up for the atrocities they committed now, and live the happy lives they deserved.

The only people who we still wanted here that aren't have left the city, those three that I can consider some of my greatest allies during the war…

"At your service!" The blue-haired heroic spirit gives me a cheerful reply which brings me out of my thoughts. I shrug and hand him the boxes and bags, which he takes. Lancer whistles at the weight. "Damn, you carried these on a bike?-! You've really been working out, haven't you?"

"I guess I have. A lot can happen in a year," I tell him with a smirk. My back then bends as I sorrowfully recount, "Besides, compared to a lugging around a crapload of shopping bags for the girls, this is practically nothing for me…"

Again, a laugh from Lancer. "Hah! Damn, you're still as hilarious as ever, kid! Still got four lovely ladies running your show, huh?"

"Please, don't give me that crap Lancer… Thank God those other two finally left…" I then take notice of that and ask, "Wait, so where's Bazett?"

"Inside… Help me out with this stuff, willya?"

I park my bike and oblige, heaving a few boxes inside. I suddenly see the woman running the counter.

"Ah, Bazzet! How've you been?"

The red branch knight notices me and smiles. "Ah, Shirou-kun. You're the one delivering those goods… Thanks for the help." Bazzet McFraga Remitz, the first new occupant of my house. She only stayed for one week, and that was one of the most stressful times in my life. She moved out soon, thankfully, and getting on the good side of both a Red Branch Knight and someone who should ostensibly be hunting you down for practicing forbidden magecraft has its perks.

Somehow, Bazett managed to find a job here. She still messes up from time to time, but hey, six months can get you quite far.

I help unpack all the goods. As we do so, Bazzet asks me, "So, how have you been, Shirou-kun?"

"Well enough, I suppose. Things are as peaceful as they should be for now... Oh, and thanks for all the help you and Lancer gave me over the past few months. Sparring with the both of you alongside Saber really helped me a lot, not to mention your mysteries are quite an addition to my arsenal," I tell her. As I said, there are perks, and training with both of them proved to be a fruitful learning experience.

"Don't mention it. It was the least I could do after all you've done for me, and Lancer here was certainly happy to oblige," she tells me with a smile on her face.

Lancer grins at me due to Bazzet's words. "She's right kid! You've certainly been doing well, and I gotta tell ya, with all the training you've been doing, you'll be a great opponent one day!" The blue knight then gains an irritated expression on his face. "I can't wait till you get as good as that damn Archer... Just as fun to fight, and a hell of a lot less annoying, that's for sure," he grits out.

"We'll see if that happens," I give him a small grin of his own.

We continue sorting out all the goods. Finally, having finished, I bow to them and begin taking my leave.

"Thanks for the help kid! Have fun with your harem!"

My eyes twitch at those words and I jerk my head towards him to shoot back, but Bazzet takes care of that for me and whacks him on the head. "Really, Lancer… I still don't know how to handle you after six months…"

I manage to chuckle at the heroic spirit with a bump on his head. "Well, serves you right then, Lancer." I then smile at the two of them and wave goodbye. "See you two some time."

"Goodbye then, Shirou-kun! Thanks for the help again!"

I leave the shop and walk towards my bike leaning on the wall. I get on and begin making my way towards the next part of my delivery route.

***White-Haired Maiden*  
**

Fuyuki Church.

I have so many memories of this place. Not all good ones, yes, but still memories. This was where I officially entered the Grail War and met Kotomine Kirei for the first time. That bastard proved to be one of the most dangerous and infuriating monsters I've ever met, and all of us were very surprised to see that he was the only one who hadn't come back considering his track record.

Not that we had any objections.

I lean my bike on one of the trees nearby and knock on the door.

"Who comes at this hour... Oh, it's just you, Shirou."

The doors open, and who else greets me but the woman who replaced him as the Church's representative in Fuyuki city and my second former occupant, Caren Ortensia.

"Hello Caren. Tohsaka couldn't come today because she was busy, so she decided to make me give this to you since I was going on a delivery route anyway," I explain to her, giving her the folder Rin ordered me to deliver to the nun.

Caren takes the folder and takes out the papers within. She then takes a few moments to scan through them and nods. Satisfied, she bows to me. "Thank you, Shirou. It appears that once again, you have proven to be quite helpful in these matters."

"You're welcome then, Caren," I reply. It was a bit unusual to see her like this, but then again, it's pretty obvious she'd like this. Seeing that I have some free time now, I ask a question whose answer has kept eluding me for the past six months. "Caren, about that day you came to ask to live with me..."

"Oh, what's this? You want me to come back with you again, Shirou?"

...That's right. That wasn't her true self awhile ago.

Her true self, just like Bazzet's, always has that demonic smile on her face and that teasing tone in her voice. It's the kind of demeanor that I would expect from the man she replaced. Come to think of it, she's a lot like him, and every now and then, I've briefly entertained the thought of them being related.

What a frightening thought.

But I hold my ground and keep a blank expression on my face. "Oh yes. I would love to have all of the women in my life rise up in rebellion over your presence there."

The day Bazzet came over to ask for a place to stay, the house descended into chaos, partially because Bazzet one of the people who should supposedly be hunting me down and slapping me with a Sealing Designation, and mostly because Rin and Sakura were getting scarily suspicious of how familiar she was with me. And then right out of nowhere came Caren, only adding to the confusion.

There's a small part of me that wonders if Rin sent me on this errand just because she can't stand the sight of her.

"Fufufu... I'm sure you do," Straightening up again, she asks, "So then, what did you want to inquire about?"

"Caren... When Tohsaka, Sakura and Saber were debating over whether they should let Bazzet stay, why did you grab me and cover me in paint?"

Right after Sakura left with my Servant and tutor, Caren and Bazzet began staring at me with unnerving intensity. Fearing for my life, I immediately tried to escape, but the former's Magdala Cloth, which can bind any man, impeded my escape. I thought to myself that that would be the end, that I would become their plaything soon enough.

I wasn't completely wrong. Immediately after restraining me, they began covering me with oil-paint and scribbling glyphs of the most savage kind. And then, they made me act rough and bitter for whatever reason. I actually became so frustrated that I began acting exactly as they wished.

And then they liked it. For whatever reason.

Mentioning this topic to Caren brought out her rare flustered side. To be honest, it's rather cute to look at. But that makes it conflict even more with her usual self.

"T-there is nothing to be said..." She stutters out, and when she starts blushing, I begin worrying.

"Are you sure? There really isn't anything to say?"

The moment her cloth starts floating behind her, threatening to strangle me, I instantly regret my decision to probe and stiffen to apologize, my voice monotone with fear. "Understood. There is nothing to be said about this."

The red shroud becomes lax and gradually falls behind her again, making me feel safe again. Looking around, I ask her, "Hey... where's Gilgamesh? Shouldn't he be around?"

"Oh... he's right behind you, actually."

I become curious at her words and look back, and find that it is indeed Gilgamesh. Or rather, as people call him now, Gil-ko.

"Ah, Shirou! It's you!"

It was always something that's mystified me. The King of Heroes can be called an insufferable jerk at best and an absolutely infuriating bastard at worst, but when he drinks the Potion of Youth from his fabled treasury of the Gate of Babylon, he becomes polite, friendly, kind, relatable... Everything he isn't under his normal form.

Why does Gil become such delinquent when he grows up anyway? I've always wondered that. Maybe I ought to brush up on the Epic a bit more...

"Hey Gil. How's it going? You have a lot of groceries there I see... Need some help with that?" I offer, seeing the transformed ruler of Uruk struggle under the weight of the heavy bags.

"No, it's OK, I'll be fine!" Gil assures me gratefully. He seems to have adapted to the weight now, and his posture is much straighter at this point, so I can leave him be if he's convinced about it."

"Well, I suppose I'll be on my way now..." I bow to the nun, who composes herself again and gains the grace to smile and say, "Very well then, Shirou. I'll see you again some time."

"And so will I Caren. See you around."

"Bye Shirou! See you around!" The transformed King of Heroes waves towards me despite the weight of his bags.

"I'll see you soon Gil. In this form, I hope..."

I walk towards my bike again. As I breathe in the fresh air, I look up at the sky and smile again.

Perhaps a few detours wouldn't be too bad at all.

*******The Mistress of Ryuudou Temple and her Servant*  
**

The Ryuudou temple stairs, once so ominous and reeking of death to me, are now quite calm and peaceful. Nobody's there, as usual.

Except for a lone soul at the top.

"Well, well… If it isn't Emiya Shirou."

"Assassin. A pleasure as always..." The samurai, unable to be sensed most people, voices his thoughts. He apparently had a conversation with Yukika, Homuhara's track team manager, once. He said it was actually quite amusing, but knowing that charmer he probably had other things on his mind…

"Is your master here?"

Assassin smirks and raises his thumb towards the temple. "Go in if you want to see her. She's sweeping the outside of the temple again."

I palm my face. Assassin is still being a useless minion for her, as the only thing he can do is guard the gates, and yet he still won't take the effort to clean them. I'm pretty sure he's still taking advantage of Caster's traditionalistic magus ways of conserving prana too…

And there's a zero percent chance she'll ever get around to using a Command Seal just for that.

At least, I hope so. At this rate he really will be a janitor, and he won't exactly be helpful during a crisis if all he can do is sweep the floors…

"Yes, very well… Is Issei here?" I actually wouldn't mind helping Caster out for once, but I'd still prefer it if Issei weren't around to question how I know her.

"Nah, kid's busy and he's out. It's just the two of them, my master and her master," the sarcastic Servant explains to me.

"OK then. Well, I'll be going in now, Assassin. Thanks for the information," I begin walking and he lets me in without hindrance.

As expected, Caster is indeed sweeping the front of the temple grounds. As she finishes up, she notices me and manages a small smile.

"Ah, it's you again."

Again, she's wearing her usual cloaked garb, though she doesn't look menacing at all without the hood.

"Hello, Caster. I just decided to pass by and say hi." I pause and ask somewhat cautiously, "… So. Assassin's still giving you a smart mouth."

Her expression changes again she irritatedly nurses her forehead. "Of course he is. He hasn't changed at all, even after one year…"

"Nope. He hasn't. And neither have you. If he really annoys you that much, shouldn't you give up going against his logic and materialize him already?"

A very frightening glare from the annoyed Servant makes me drop my words and freeze up. I simply nod in 'agreement' with her and she accepts my apology.

"Good that you understand." She's about to go inside the temple when I interrupt her.

"Would you like my help since Issei's not here?"

Just like the other times I asked her that question, Caster manages to smile again and shakes her head. "Thanks again, kid. Issei might come back soon, and I wouldn't want him getting nosy." I nod again. I move on to another topic. "So… How have things been going with Kuzuki?"

In an instant, Caster's face reddens and she looks away. When she faces me again, a sincere smile is on her face.

"I'm the happiest I've ever been. Thank you for asking."

I beam at her. Caster and Kuzuki married a few months after the war. Not just because it'll keep both of them in check, many of us were genuinely happy for the both of them.

"That's good to know." I begin walking away from her to leave the temple. "Goodbye then, Caster. See you some other time."

"You too, kid. See you later."

I begin walking down the steps when Assassin stops me and smirks at me.

"So, where are those two flowers that you promised to bring…"

"No. I'm not bringing the girls here. No."

His reply is full of false pain, and if he were materialized I could picture him stepping back and dramatically putting a hand on his forehead. "Alas. Such a shame."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" With that, the temple guardian bothers me no longer and I leave Ryuudou Temple.

***Brother and Sister*  
**

I suppose I wouldn't mind one last stop.

The Einzbern Forest is still as big as ever. The magic field around it doesn't shock me, so I ride through the trees easily into the Einzbern estate.

I knock on the huge doors and am greeted by the sight of two maids, still in their identical Florence Nightingale outfits.

"It's you again…"

Sella still doesn't like me, but Leysritt doesn't seem to mind…

But they aren't who I came here for anyway. "May I please speak to Illya?"

Sighing, Sella tells me, "Very well then… Leysritt?"

The second maid bows graciously and tells me, "Follow me."

Despite having been a major battleground for the war, the castle still appears to be fine, for some reason. Sure, some of the rooms are still wrecked, but it's generally fine.

I walk through the gigantic halls and finally find myself in front of the biggest room here.

"Ojou-sama, a visitor."

Illya's usually annoyed with visitors. "Who is it Leys? I'm busy!"

"It's Shirou Emiya, ojou-sama. He wanted to visit."

Rather quickly becoming not busy anymore, Illya dashes out the door and launches into a hug. "Shirou!"

I embrace her happily and balance myself so the both of us don't fall. "Hey, Illya. How've you been?"

I always make sure to check on my stepsister. Even though she may be older than me and even though she's put her resentment towards me and Kiritsugu to rest, I still feel responsible for her. She's a homunculus who wasn't made to live normally, so her mind is still that of a child…

"Always fine when you're here, onii-chan!"

Seeing her happy like this… I'm trying my best to make up for what I stole from her, whatever people may think.

I chuckle at her. "Is Berserker in here?"

A few stomps answer my question and the giant pounds the ground as he walks. He stares at the both of us, but he isn't hostile, thankfully.

Angry as always, yes. But not hostile.

"Oh, hey, Berserker! Shirou came to visit!"

"**]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]!"**

… Yes, he's always angry.

I let go of Illya and weakly tremble out, "Hey, Berserker… How've you been?"

"**]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]!"**

… Should've seen that coming.

"Oh, he's great! He can't do much but guard the place, but it's always good to have him around!"

"That's nice to know." I turn to him and tell him, "Just be sure to take care of her, OK Berserker?"

"**]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]]!"**

"I'll assume that's a yes then." I look at one of the overhanging clocks and then turn to Illya again. "Well Illya, it's getting late. I just came by to check on you."

"Aww, come on Shirou! Can't you just stay here?" She pleads with me.

"Sorry Illya I have to go." I ruffle her hair one more time before making for the door. "Well, see you tomorrow Illya. Don't worry, you can come visit too. Everyone would love to see you."

Conceding, the Maiden of the Grail simply replies, "OK Shirou…"

"And no chasing after me with Bersercar either, OK?"

"Aww, butterfingers… OK, Shirou. I'll see you tomorrow, onii-chan!"

I make for the door while waving Illya and her Servant goodbye. The maids wordlessly let me out, and I bow towards them before getting on my bike and riding through the forest.

I stop in the middle when I sense another presence following me. Without any emotion, I simply say, "What is it, Archer?"

The heroic spirit of the bow, my twisted future self, materializes up on the trees. "I see you've been busy helping everyone, as always."

"And I see you're here, still annoying me as always." I turn to the robed figure and ask him, "Why don't you tell her who you are? She may not be your Illya, but I'm pretty sure she'd be happy knowing you're there."

"My, my. Aren't we inviting this time?" He leans back on the tree, crossing his arms. "But as you said, she is not my Illya. And I am not her Shirou. I am not even Shirou. I am just EMIYA. She wouldn't settle for that."

"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't let her know, Archer. And I'm sure that it'll help you out a bit," I try to argue with him, no matter how pointless this will be.

"Instead of trying to help me, why not focus on saving yourself so I don't exist anymore? I'd prefer it that way, you know..."

"Yes, yes, a lot of us would…" I begin walking again. "Still, give it a try, Archer. Who knows what could help you, or how much?"

Archer remains silent. I walk as I wait for the reply, and begin pedaling when I feel that EMIYA probably won't be speaking up anytime soon.

***Celebration of the Year Before*  
**

Finally, after a long day, I manage to get back to the Emiya household, where Saber and Rin are there to greet me.

"Ah, good evening Shirou. You came back a bit late... Did you get interrupted?"

I smile at the Saber. I explain tiredly, "Oh, I checked up on everybody. Wanted to see how they were doing, you." Saber gives me an 'ah' of understanding, accepting the explanation.

"Did you give that woman the letter, Emiya-kun? You were gone pretty late after all. We could've gotten some more studying in..."

"Sorry, Tohsaka. I just felt like checking up on everybody, that's all." I raise my hands up to appeal, and just to make sure, I confirm for her, "And yes, I made sure to give Caren your report. She seemed to be satisfied with it, so another good job, I guess."

Rin sighs in relief and says, "Thank you, Emiya-kun. You know I can't stand the sight of that woman..."

As I thought, Rin wasn't busy at all, and just decided to use me as a way to avoid coming in contact with Caren. Honestly, if she could handle Kotomine for ten years, I don't see why she can't handle her.

Then again, anyone would get sick of him even after spending half a night with him.

"Anyway, come in. Sakura's cooking already, and we've been waiting for you and Rider, so hurry up." With a forceful gesture, Rin orders me into my own house.

Two things make me feel a bit peeved. One, the authority with which Rin commanded me. I have to be careful. At this rate, I'll lose any influence I have on my own household...

Two, the fact that I lost an entire day of cooking. I WILL wake up early tomorrow.

As I walk in, I find another visitor greeting us.

"Ah, Shirou, it's you! Come on, come on, sit, I'm hungry already!"

... Of course Fuji-nee would be here...

"Good evening Fuji-nee. I see you've come for some more food?" I tease her playfully.

My teacher waves her hand up and down and shrugs it off, responding, "Bah, don't be that way Shirou! I have to watch over you every day to make sure you don't do anything stupid with these girls!"

I palm my face as Rin begins to tremble with embarrassment and a bit of anger. "Fu-fujimura-sensei, please! Don't do that, Shirou and I aren't like that!"

"She's right Fuji-nee, you can't just make assumptions like that..." I say to her as I scratch my head awkwardly.

As usual, Saber has no idea of what we're talking about.

Fuji-nee clasps her hands together and looks at us mischievously. "Oh, pshaw, but it's so fun to do!"

"Whatever..." All of us take a seat at the table and wait for dinner to be set. As we do so, however, the sound of a bike being parked outside signifies another arrival, and I know just who it is. I turn towards the door, and when the final occupant of the house comes in, I welcome her.

"Good evening, Rider. Had a hard day today?"

Rider always had an obsession with fast mounts. Logical, considering her class. What was surprising, however, was that she also had a fondness for culture and history, reading books in her spare time and, when choosing a job, decided to take one as an antique store assistant.

Her outfit, a very different one compared to her clothes as a Servant in battle, only reinforced this image. Whereas her battle dress was quite short, skimpy and very revealing, the one she had on now exhumed an air of a history buff, her sweater and jogging pants covering her up and making her much more decent, while her glasses make her seem like a librarian or such.  
Aside from that, they're Mystic Eye Killing glasses, which is good since we can't exactly have Rider going around and petrifying everybody.

Or giving them erotic dreams. I shudder at that last action, remembering the events behind it.

Rider tiredly sighs out, confirming my suspicions. "Yes... We had to take stock of our inventory, make new arrangements for the pieces... All the heavy lifting and accounting was a bit stressful..."

"Take a seat then, Rider. Sakura will be done preparing dinner soon, and it will be good as it always has been," Saber tells her in anticipation, and Rider obliges.

At that point, a mouthwatering smell comes out from the kitchen, signalling the beginning of dinner.

"Dinner's ready everyone... Ah, Senpai, welcome back!"

Sakura comes in with a massive banquet, and i have to say it looks amazing. It's a fusion of Chinese and Japanese, with dumplings, sashimi, chicken done in two styles and so much more. Saber's eyes in particular begin to sparkle and shine as usual, and Fuji-nee joins her.

"Oh my, Sakura-chan... This is huge! What's all this for?"

Sakura sets all of the delicious food down on the table and explains, "Oh... It's already been one year since Saber-san and everyone else started living here... I just wanted to cook up a feast to celebrate!"

Rin, Rider, Saber and I all share a nostalgic glance at each other at her words.

Indeed, it's a miracle. All of us had been fighting alongside or against each other in a war that was so dangerous, so traumatizing, so lethal. Alliances forged in the fire, battles won and lost, grief, deaths, victory...

And now, here we are. It's been one year after the war. All of us, still here, laughing together, smiling together, being happy together. Foes became friends. Enemies became allies. The sins of the past gave way to a bright future for all of us.

A celebration would be perfect.

"Ah, that's right! And then all of you started living in Shirou's house... First Saber-san, than Tohsaka-san, then Sakura then Rider! I was so surprised at the other two who lived here for only a week or two as well! But now... One year! Time really flies by, doesn't it?"

"It really does, Fuji-nee. It really does."

Having whetted our appetites long enough, I announce, "Well then... Let's get this dinner underway, shall we?"

All of us clasp our hands together and, in anticipation, we shout the words that will begin the meal.

"Itadakimasu!"

***Ataraxia*  
**

"Bye Shirou! I'll see you tomorrow, OK?"

All of us wave goodbye to Fuji-nee on the porch. We would go back inside, but something compels the four of us, Rider, Sakura, Rin, Saber and I, to sit on the porch and gaze at the beautiful night sky.

The stars hold so much hope for us in the future. Maybe I can be happy now. Maybe I can avert the fate presented for me...

"... It really has been one year, hasn't it?"

Rin's words come down over all of us, and make us nod in contentment.

Rider gains a content expression on her face."Yes... I would never imagine being able to live a peaceful life after the War, nor in my whole existence."

Sakura smiles warmly at all of us. "Yes... If only these days would last forever...

Saber joins in as well. "With a little bit of luck... Maybe they can, right Shirou?"

I turn to look at my friends, the women beside me.

Their faces are filled with the same hope as those stars. Just like the lights in the sky, they'll be a shining beacon for me, guiding me down the right path for a brighter future.

"Yes Saber. Let's hope for the best."

And that's how the day ends for us, all of us gazing at the night sky, wondering about the hopes and dreams of a brighter tomorrow.


	2. Dimensional Crossing

_It appears I may have made a mistake with the prologue. First thing to say is, well, thanks for the comments and the lack of trolling, which is hard to find on the internet. I'm sorry for making you all wait, but here we are.  
_

_*Deep breath*  
_

_It's time.  
_

_I was always content to just keep on fantasizing about my stories. But here I am writing about them.  
_

_Just so you know, Shirou's tale isn't the start of this story. That started a bit of a while before he came in, but this is the one I'm writing about._

_ I will not have any OCs in this fic, or at the very least, MY OWN. Expect to see references or even cameos to other authors and stories.  
_

_If you need some reference, well, just take a look at the fic "In flight Gaiden: Playing with Tropes" I can say without a shred of dishonesty that I didn't copy SatireSwift in any way, but the premise of Shirou being hurled to different dimensions against his will is somewhat in the same vein. Even his outfit has a similar concept to the one I have planned for Shirou here, but again, I did not copy this guy.  
_

_Though he lacks the ridiculous power of UNLIMITED TROPE WORKS, that's for sure.  
_

___And for those who are still quite confused, well, I don't blame you. Review/PM me, and I'll try to enlighten you if I can._

_... Let's get this started.  
_

***Dimensional Crossing***

**Mind Break  
**

In the middle of the night, I am jolted from my slumber by a mysterious presence. Every single battle alarm goes off in my head and a set of blades very nearly appears in my hands.

And then I see the one who awakened me.

An old man with slicked back hair and eyes of crimson. His robes are as black as the night, and in his hand is a jeweled sword filled with otherworldly power.

There's only one man I know who would ever fit that kind of description.

"Wizard Marshall Zelretch. What are you doing here?"

The old man simply laughs and speaks to me in his usual leisurely voice. "Oh come on, boy, aren't you happy to see me?"

"I'm certainly surprised to see you..." I shake my head, standing up and making sure I don't wake up Saber. "But as I asked, what are you doing here?"

"Bah, always business as usual. Can't you just calm down and greet an old man properly for a while?"

I sigh and am about to go out to wake everyone up when he says, "Hold on boy. This matter is a secret only concerning you."

My eyes narrow at his words, and for some reason, his smile is lost, replaced with sad, almost mournful expression.

My own becomes emotionless, as does my voice. "What do you want, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg?"

He gives a sigh, almost regretful. "Listen. I have a few things that I need to talk to you about. And they aren't pretty at all."

This is one of the few times when I've ever heard of the old man in front of me being serious.

That does not make me feel any better at all.

"What is it? Is something going to happen here in Fuyuki?" I have to get the others now. This could potentially endanger the entire city, and possibly much more if the Wizard Marshall himself is here.

"Hah, no…" He gives a bitter laugh. "The fact of the matter is that nothing's going to happen anywhere here at all."

Confusing, mysterious words. "What are you talking about? If nothing's going to happen, why talk to me at?"

"…Who said nothing's going to happen?' He tells me after a pause. "I just said it won't be anywhere here."

Again, my eyes narrow. "So it's not in Fuyuki, and yet you've asked for my help?"

"Let's just say that there are places that are out of even my reach as a Sorcerer of the Kaleidoscope."

My eyes widen with shock. Parallel worlds that even the master of the Second Magic himself cannot reach?

"Places that even you can't go to? Such worlds exist?" This is unbelievable. I'm one of the first magi in the world to know of this, just a simple apprentice, even considering that one who could very well earn a Sealing Designation for his forbidden magic.

He nods. "Not worlds, boy. Entire universes and multiverses which I cannot hope to set foot upon or even see no matter how much I may try."

My jaws drop. Universes! Entire universes and multiverses!

"But why are you telling me this then, Wizard Marshall? If even you can't manipulate or go to them, why come to me and tell me about them?"

"Because, boy…" And here, his tone almost becomes apologetic. "I can't reach them. But you can."

My jaw drops and becomes dry with all the disbelief. I, of all people, will go to them?

"What? I can? But you just said even you can't lay hand nor foot there! How can I? And for what purpose?"

"I don't know. The only thing I know is that you'll be going to one of them… Tonight."

I suddenly regain my composure and clench my fists. "And who told you this?"

"Some people that made themselves known to me, just last month. And much as I don't want to do this, I'm going to have to..."

"You know what I do to some of the apprentices back at the academy, right?"

My eyes widen as I make the connection. "You transpose personalities from their alternate versions, right?"

He nods at me. "I'm going to do something different. I'm going to make you see visions of three of your alternate selves, and versions of their alternate selves. They all went through the Grail War, but the trials, tribulations and the battles they went through were almost impossibly different from each other."

"Why should I let that happen?" I ask him, a bit of an edge in my voice. "I'll go insane if you go through with this!"

"No you won't. Of that I can assure you. I don't know why, but they asked me for this favor and I couldn't say no."

Remorse enters his voice. "I'm sorry, Emiya Shirou. I have nothing against you. I really like you and what you've done for my apprentice, I really do. It's just that things have gotten bigger than I could've ever imagined and well…"

He looks at me bitterly. "… I'm sorry."

I lunge at him, reinforcing my legs in an attempt to interrupt the spell.

Right before I reach him, he snaps his fingers.

"AGHHHHHHHH!"

My head contorts and burns with pain. I collapse onto the ground and hold it, unable to handle it as multiple visions close in on me at the same time.

"_People die when they are killed… That's how it should be." _

_"**I don't mind losing against someone… But I can't lose against myself!"**_

"**Yeah, this is for hurting me so much… I'm going to mercilessly destroy your wish."**

The madness. The pain. The agony.

_Elimination of human rights by castration, exile, executionTorture and sadism upon the body through digestion**His body is made of swords**Denial by consensus of the colony that eliminates all honor__****____**His blood is of iron his heart is of glass**__ScornGrudgesDeath PenaltyImprisonmentCustody____**I have survived through countless battles**_SelfInterestUnconsiciousCrime_____**Not even once have I retreated**__SelfConsciousCrimeCivilWar InducementStatment ________**Not even once have I been understood**_TheftRobberyKidnap_________**I was always alone**_SuicideRapeArsonBombing ViolationHomicideMassViolence RapeDeathConcelament LoveRespect SelfishConcealment___________**Intoxicated by victory on a hill of blades**_MurderTheftWarCrimes AttackDirtyAtone KindnessMalignace EvilPenaltyEveryViolence AtoneForEverything**Surely, my life has no meaning.  
**

_**For my body is made of infinite blades.  
**_

"UAAGHHHHHHHH!"

I can't take it anymore.

I collapse onto the wooden floor, unable to take the strain of memories, images, the trauma, the burning, agonizing pain.

The last words I hear are the bitter sorrows of an old man.

"Forgive me Shirou Emiya… Forgive me…"

**Crossroads**

_In another universe, a dimension housing the finest of the people who travel the universes to find their purpose there and complete it, two of them are watching a young red-haired boy, one of the newest possible recruits for the organization._

_One of them is uncharacteristically solemn. His clothes are clad in red and black, and twin swords are at his side. His brown hair is impossibly spiky, with two tails of it somehow sticking out at the back of his head. He looks at the boy with pity, as he knows him well, having fought alongside him during the war that changed his life... One of the possibilities, at least. It always amazed him that people his age were always chosen.  
_

_The other joins in observing the new arrival with the same expression on his face. His clothes are dark, complimenting the golden sheathe in his hands. His hair is long, reaching halfway down his body. It's purple, bringing him an aura of mystery and shadiness, and yet no one would question that he's a fine friend to have.  
_

_"I can't believe we had to do that to him..." The first one mourns regretfully. He shakes his head, showing his disapproval.  
_

_"I know... They didn't have to do that. They could've just called him in like they did with the rest of us," the second one agrees, gritting his teeth as he does so.  
_

_"You know he might not have gone along with it. It sounds way too much like being a Counter Guardian. You know what that could mean for him," the red swordsman woefully explains what he was told.  
_

_"Big deal. Like that mattered for the rest of us."  
_

_The red swordsman simply remains silent, while the black one sighs out, "And where the heck are the other two? Shouldn't they be here?"  
_

_"They gave them a break. Ruling your hometown and taking care of your sick future wife can sometimes warrant a short vacation, apparently."  
_

_The more cynical of the two manages a small chuckle in response. "Well, those two do deserve a bit more time off. It's a shame alchemy boy wasn't around to hear you say that." He turns to his companion, saying, "And you need some time off too. I mean, can't they at least give you enough time to clear your name? For god's sake people think you're a murderer and a sadistic bastard for something you didn't even do! I'm not too OK with being here either, but at least there's not much for me to do back home!"  
_

_The idealistic swordsman gives a bitter smile in response. "The guys who run this place are really weird, aren't they? I don't know what they think sometimes... But I just deal with it."  
_

_Looking at his watch, he sees that it's finally time. He looks at the boy, shaking his head again. "Three Grail Wars worth of pain, suffering, battles, victories... Damn Shirou, they really did a number on you."  
_

_Having stabilized his condition, the red traveler gets a watch different from his own and an unusual bracer. He sets them onto their proper places and steps back, waiting for what's to happen next.  
_

_"Well Shirou... It's time for you to go now. It'll be your first job, and considering how you do things it definitely won't be your last."  
_

_The black traveler walks up to the red one and gets a closer look at the boy. He's heard much about him and was honestly looking forward to working with him, but both he and the rest of his fellow walkers agree that the less of them, the better.  
_

_"He'll be alright, won't he?"  
_

_Despite all of his regrets, the traveler of fire smiles and nods. "Unfortunately for us and not as much for him, he likes saving people. That often makes him forget about everything else."_

_Sighing, the black wind goes back to his famous smirk. "Well, it'll be fun having him around, that's for sure."  
_

_With that, the black traveler leaves, and the red one remains there as the portal opens and sends the boy on his first adventure.  
_

_"... Well then. It's time for us to talk for a bit."  
_

...

...

...

Nothing.

Nothing but silence.

I only see darkness. A body devoid of any capability to do anything.

Somehow, it is moving. The destination is unknown, why it's moving at all is unfathomable... And yet it is floating through the mysterious paths, all the way to... somewhere.

_"Hey. How's it going?"_

A voice reaches out to me. Who is it? Who is talking to me?

I try to ask the question that will enlighten me. But my mouth, my body can't move at all.

_"__E__xperiencing _three wars worth of memories... It must have been painful, Shirou."

The speaker pities me, tries to offer comfort. I try to respond in kind, and yet all I can do is think, who is this man? What does he want with me, and what does he know?

_"Can't move, huh... Don't worry, everything will be fine soon."_

How can anything be fine? Where am I going? What is happening to me?

The questions remain unasked as my mouth tries to sound out, create words that have meaning. Yet it cannot, for this body cannot move.

_"You've been given a tough job, Shirou. Away from home, away from all of your friends... It'll hurt. It'll be hard. We can't tell you what you have to do... We can only support you from afar."_

So much confusion, so many mysteries... I want to know what's going on, but I can't question what's happening.

_"But know this Shirou. Your mission may be difficult, it may be dangerous and painful. I can only tell you this. Just be yourself, follow your beliefs... and everything will be fine."_

For some reason, a small spark lights up in my head. Now that I think about it, I know this man's voice. I can't connect it, my mind is fragmented beyond belief... but it's repairing now, slowly being put back together.

_"You'll get your answers soon... Just trust me. And when you do, well... That's that."_

The promise of answers... It's enough to put my mind at ease.

_"... It's time Shirou. Time for your journeys to begin. A new life is ahead of you... What you make of it is all your own. Do your best, buddy. We're all rooting for you."_

The man's assurances somehow make me smile, his nostalgic voice reminding me of old times...

I can almost open my eyes now. And when I do...

I enter the light.

*******Awakening, the Nurse's House*  
**

"Oh… You're waking up!"

A mysterious feminine voice makes me slowly open my eyes and awaken. I look around for the source of the voice.

What enters my vision is a pink haired girl with a white blouse, the sleeves detached. Her neck has what appears to be a black choker with a heart-shaped emblem. A black hairband is wrapped around her head, and she's wearing a similarly colored skirt with white boots.

"How are you feeling?" She appears to have cared for me and nursed me back to health while I was unconscious…

"I'm fine thank you…" I try to sit up, but I can't. "Ugh…"

"Please, just continue resting! You were out for almost three days now, so please just lie down!"

Three days… My god…

"And you took care of me, in your own house?" She nods at me, and I smile at her. "Thank you very much. I'm grateful for all the concern and for everything else."

My caretaker blushes and looks away from me. "I-it's nothing… I'm a nurse-in-training! It's what I ought to do! My grandpa always said to help those in need, because it's the right thing to do!"

"A nurse… Well, I can respect you for that. And your grandfather is definitely right." A nurse… Someone who truly saves lives by bringing them out of the grip of death… People like them have a better reason for existing than people like me, one who saves through battle…

"Ah… Th-thank you…" Her face reddens a bit more. I continue smiling as I ask, "What's your name?"

Trying to compose herself, she sits up and answers, "I'm Compa! It's very nice to meet you!"

I look at her, confused. "Just Compa? No other names? Just the first name, Compa?"

She nods at me. "Yap! That's how it is!"

"OK…" She must have parental issues if that's the case… "I'm Shirou. Shirou Emiya. It's very nice to meet you, Compa-chan."

Compa flushes with red again. "Eheheh… Y-yeah, same with me Shirou-san…"

I try to move my hands again. "Well, I appear to be at normal functioning levels and nothing's broken… That's good…"

Feeling better about myself, I try to sit up again when Compa suddenly pushes me down…

Wait, why are her hands so warm?

"D-Don't sit up! Y-you need to rest and…"

"Compa-chan," I begin, wondering why she's flustered and as well as that, "Why are your hands so warm?"

"Ah-ah…"

I look down at my chest beneath the covers as I sit up. What I find out is…

That I'm half-naked, the scars left by Lancer's deadly spear still staring back at me…

My eyes widen and my jaws drop. I look up to face her, and find that her face is so close to mine, and her green eyes are locked on both my chest and my own golden eyes…

Both of our faces redden and turn away from each other as I ask, "C-Compa-chan… Where is my shirt?"

Her face becomes even more flushed. "W-well, I had to check if your chest had any scars and injuries and… Stuff like that and I kind of forgot to put it back on…"

A very disturbing shiver runs up my spine.

Why do I feel like she's telling the truth about everything except the 'forget' part?

"I-I see..." I'll accept her admittance for now, but something in the back of my head tells me I shouldn't…

I decide to focus on other things. I take a look at the room I'm in right now.

Why is there so much pink?-! And the walls… They're covered with hearts!

It's so girly… But I guess I can expect that, I suppose… She is a girl…

I take a look outside the window and find it rather unusual that the sky seems so close by…

Which reminds me.

"Er, Compa-chan… Where am I?" I ask, curious as to where I am. The nurse-in-training replies quickly, "Oh! You're in my house!"

I palm my face at her painfully obvious reply. "No, as in… Ugh, fine, where is your house? Where exactly are we?"

She looks at me oddly. "You don't know?" I nod at her, confirming her guess. "I was unconscious for three days, and the last thing I remember is me being in a black haze…"

Her expression changes into a sad frown of empathy and pity. "Oh… I see… So you don't remember…"

Again, I confirm her guess. "How exactly I got here, I don't know. So I'm very disoriented." I then remember another important detail and inquire, "And how exactly did you find me and bring me here anyway?"

She then straightens and explains, "Oh, it was incredible! I heard a big crash outside my house, and when I went out I saw you there!"

And again, my eyes widen. "I fell from the sky… And landed here…"

I see… I suppose I have Avalon to thank again for me being alive…

"And then you took me inside." She nods at me to confirm. I put a hand on my chin. There are so many possibilities… But what could this mean…

"OK, Compa-chan," I continue. "Now that I know about all this, I'll ask again. Where am I?"

She nods at me, ready to tell me the answer. "You're on the most advanced of all the landmasses, Planeptune!"

… What?

"Pla… Neptune?" I parrot out, very confused. She nods again and repeats, "Yes! Planeptune!"

"OK… I've never heard of a place like that…"

I take another look at her and she's staring at me like I'm an abnormal person or a helpless child or something. "What? What's wrong?"

"You've never heard of Planeptune?" She asks, very, very slowly.

I nod at her. "No. No I have not."

She ponders this for a minute and then asks, "So… Do you have amnesia?"

At her words, I'm about to answer no when I stop myself and reflect.

I have no idea where I am. If I tell her I don't, she may get curious and try to dig out more information. If I'm not careful, I might accidentally reveal the secrets of thaumaturgy, and I'll have Enforcers on me faster than I could ever react, in a place I have no idea about. I'm already on shaky ground for possibly getting a Sealing Designation.

"… Yes. I do have a bit of amnesia."

It's not like I'm lying completely. I lost everything from before the fire twelve years ago, including my self-worth. The only life I know of is that of me as Shirou Emiya.

She almost seems sorrowful at my revelation. "Oh… I'm sorry…."

"It's fine," I assure her, feeling a bit peeved with myself with how sad she's become. "Hey, it's OK. It's fine, don't worry about it. It's not your fault."

She looks up at me and smiles. "OK then… But you should be OK soon!" She says, cheering up. "I'm pretty sure that with time, you'll be able to remember everything!"

I smile at her, somewhat bitter.

If my suspicions are true, I may never 'regain my memory'.

At least, she won't ever know.

"Yeah… I hope so too."

As we smile at each other, I remember I'm pretty much still half-naked and I ask somewhat embarrassed, "Err… Compa-chan… Can I have my clothes now?"

Her face heats up fiercely and she scrambles away from me, saying, "S-sure! I'll get them, no problem!"

And thus she runs out of the room, looking for my clothes.

I am then left to review what just happened.

I look inside my battered head and find a chaotic pool of memories, inserted there by Zelretch himself.

Contradictions. Paradoxes. Impossibilities.

Pain. Suffering. Sorrows. Defeats. Deaths.

Determination. Rage. Power. Glory. Victories.

Three different versions of the Grail War. Countless ways to win and to die.

It all makes sense now. Every single detail of the War that seemed to be strange in my head came from combinations of these possibilities... How do I know about Saber Alter, how is Saber herself actually ALIVE, if I killed her in such cold blood? How did I finish off Kotomine Kirei while unleashing Unlimited Blade Works on Gilgamesh?

How did I survive actually EXPERIENCING all this?

It's staggering... But the questions will be answered later... I find that mysterious devices are wrapped around my arms...

On my left wrist is a watch with a very futuristic style: Simple, with grayish metal and glass display showing the time.

I've never seen such a watch before, of that I am sure of.

So why do I know that it has more functions besides that?-!

I press one of the buttons on the screen and my surprise only heightens when I find out that, yes, it can be used as a cellphone, a music player and many other things besides that!

I don't even have a normal cellphone, so how am I handling this?-!

I sigh and decide to go to the profile section.

I switch the screens and my surprise turns into a mixture of shock and confusion.

"_Dimensional Traveler registered. _

_Name: Shirou Emiya_

_Assigned to unit: Walkers.  
_

_Real-time age: 17_

_Current biological age: Fully Synchronized with real-time age_

_Age at origin: Desynchronizeded at a current time of three days, two hours, fifty minutes and fifty seconds and counting. Time at origin now slowed to a period of two months to one day._

_Other status indicators to be updated later."_

I look at the direction of where the nurse went and wonder if I should sneak up on her, knock her out, get my clothes and run. Could she have put this device on my arms and gotten data on me?

What is all this data doing here?

And what the heck does all this synchronization stuff mean anyway?

No, no, no. Think positive, Shirou. She took care of you for three days. If he was trying to interrogate you, kill you, or hand you over to the Mage's Association, she would've done so already...

Benefit of the doubt. Right...

Suddenly, my hands begin glowing with energy, and all of my previous fears are resurrected as I feel the watch becoming one with my Reality Marble. I grab my arm and shut down my screams... And the pain goes away. To my horror, a symbol is displayed on my screen.

A symbol of my Command Seal.

What's going on?

I'm becoming even more alarmed now. I hide my watch under the blankets as I hear the nurse's footsteps sounding again.

"Ah, here you go, Shirou-san… I tried my best with it!"

I examine her, my expression emotionless.

"Compa... Did you put these devices on me?" I decide to probe one last time. If she really did, then I'm out of here. The fact that she hasn't handed me over means she deserves at least this much before I consider my next option.

Her reply surprises me. "No, that's something amazing! You had them with you when I found you! I tried to take them off, but they wouldn't budge at all! It's like they're superglued... or something!"

I note the awe in her answer. She seems to be sincere. I sense no ill will from her and she nursed me back to health.

I suppose she's clean then.

"I see... Thanks, Compa-chan." She hands me the shirt and I stand up as I put it on. It feels comfortable knowing that I have it on me, and oddly it feels like the only thing the same as me…

"So, um… would you like to have breakfast, Shirou-san?"

Her question makes me remember that I actually haven't eaten in over three days and I enthusiastically tell her, "Alright then. I'll just make my way over to the kitchen now and whip something up…"

Before I can make my way there, she holds me back and says, "No! You just sit at the table and wait! Don't tax yourself, you just woke up!"

I look at her and plead with her, "I'm OK, really, please let me cook! I'll feel better if I will!"

She cringes at that and lets go of me. "Oh… I see… OK then…"

OK, this is just cheap. How can I enjoy cooking when I know I had to make a girl sad to do it?-!

Sighing, I console her and say, "OK then, Compa-chan… You can cook for me."

She brightens up again and smiles at me. "Oh, thank you Shirou-san! Don't worry, I won't let you down!"

With that, she dashes off into the kitchen while I'm left to sit at the table and wince at the horrifying abundance of girlish pink and cuddly bears and hearts…

**First Meal  
**

"OK then Shirou-san! Food's ready!"

I hear the nurse's declaration and look in the direction of the kitchen, and find that she has brought in a delectable set of dishes. The usual rice and miso soup are there, it appears to be tofu miso. But the main course is nikujaga, its meat, potatoes and onions giving a mouthwatering aroma that mixes so well with the sweetened soy sauce.

"My goodness… It smells so good…"

She beams at me. "Thank you, Shirou-san! I hope you enjoy it!"

We sit down and clap our hands together. "Itadakimasu!"

And thus, the meal begins.

I take the chopsticks, mix in the rice and some miso soup, and taste it. It's good, very good.

But that's the simple one.

I take some rice again. I mix it in with the nikujaga and take a little bit of all the ingredients. With that, I put all of the food into my mouth and bite.

"Compa-chan… This is amazing." Everything, from the meat, the potatoes to the onions mixing together with the soy sauce… It comes together perfectly.

At my praise, Compa blushes again and responds weakly, "Eh, it's nothing…"

As I eat the breakfast, I begin finding out more about the girl who cared for me. "So, you live here by yourself?"

The girl nods at me, a bit sad. "Yes... My parents died when I was young..."

My jaw drops at the apparent landmine I set off, but seeing my reaction, the nurse quickly apologizes, "But it's OK! My grandfather takes care of me, and I really love him a lot! He's a really great caretaker!"

That still doesn't excuse my invasive question and I move to apologize. "But still... I'm sorry, Compa-chan. I didn't mean to remind you of such things..."

As she tries to assure, I instead switch to a different topic. "So, um, how old are you?"

The pink-haired nurse smiles at me and answers, "I'm sixteen years old, studying to be a nurse as I told you! How about you, Shirou-san?"

"Seventeen… last I remember. " I answer as politely as I can, adding in the second part to not mess up my alibi. "I'm an amateur mechanic, I have a talent for it. I could actually become an engineer if I wanted to, and I'm seriously considering it," I elaborate further just to make up for my earlier insensitivity.

She brightens up at my words. "Really? Oh, That's wonderful! Planeptune's famous for its advanced technology, and Lastation's also looking for engineers like you! You can go far with skills like that!"

Wait… Another landmass? And they're both advanced in technology…

"Ah, thanks. I'll think about it." I don't know how long I'm staying here, but taking a few odd jobs before I find my way home would be sufficient to repay the girl who took care of me.

"Oh, by the way, Shrou-san... where did you get such a horrible wound?"

I then remember that for three days, the girl in front of me tried her best to heal such a fatal mark. It is impossible to heal a wound made by that spear, and yet she tried her best.

The thought makes me smile.

"A horrible time I suppose," I tell her, yet another half-truth escaping me. Though it pains me to do such things to her, I have to makes sure she doesn't know anything about the Association. Who knows what could happen if she came to know about such things?

"B-But, it went straight through your heart! How... How did you..."

"Don't worry about it, Compa-chan," I tell her. "It must have been a long time ago. It's probably healed by now, so don't worry."

Well, it sort of has. I'm certainly not dying, so I'm fine for now.

"OK Shirou-san... But just be careful, OK?" She tells me, unaware of just how many times I've done things people would probably call 'not even sensible at all'.

"I'll try, I'll try..." I then move on to my own question to change the topic. "Tell me about where I am and the other... landmasses. This Planeptune, this Lastation… Everything."

The food's been finished at this point. Compa looks up from eating the meal and nods, agreeing to lecture me. "I never left Planeptune, so I'm sorry if my explanation isn't too much!" I acknowledge her disclaimer and she begins.

"You have Planeptune, the most scientifically advanced of all the four landmasses. It's also really nice and beautiful and stuff!"

"OK…" I mutter out, taking in her rather simple explanation.

"Next we have Lastation, Planeptune's rival of sorts. It's trying to outdo Planeptune in terms of science and technology. Most people find it really dirty and polluted though…"

I nod again, taking note of all the information.

"Next is Lowee. It's a land of snow, so it's really cold. They don't focus on technology there, but they better the people's lives with magic!"

I latch onto the last word Compa says, which makes my eyes widen.

"Magic?" Did I hear that right?

"Yes!" The nurse confirms her sayings and my jaw drops.

Magic? Being revealed to the public and used to better people's lives? Magic?

But that's impossible. The Mage's Association would never have any of it, and the properties of magecraft specifically prevent it from being used in such a way.

But I don't let her know that. "I-I see…" This is an incredible new discovery… Who knows what else I could get from this little talk?

"And the last landmass is Leanbox. It's a lush, green landmass that's the most in tune with nature! It focuses on eco-friendly methods of living!"

I nod at Compa's explanations. "Thanks Compa-chan, this'll really help." Becoming curious, I ask her, "Why do you keep using the word landmass? Can't you just call them country, or nation or something else?"

Compa cups her mouth, and stands up slowly. "You really lost that much, Shirou-san?" I nod at her, feeling very unsettled. "Yes… Why?"

She asks me to follow her. "Oh… I don't know… Is it too soon for you to walk?"

I tell her that I can. "You're going to rehabilitate me?"

She shakes her head, almost solemnly. "I'm going to show you something."

With that, I stand up, follow Compa out of the doors and into the outside world.

**Parallel Universe Gamindustri  
**

"Wow… You have a forest outside your house…" I look around, amazed at the beauty of the surroundings. She smiles at me, though she doesn't seem very comfortable.

"Yes, it's very beautiful… But that's not what I want to show you."

I'm confused by all this, but then she brings me to the back of her house…

And then, I simply lose all sense of rationality.

"Oh my god."

Right behind Compa's house… is the sky. Smaller pieces of land can be seen in the distance, and farther still, are gigantic floating islands with buildings on them, the landmasses…

"Compa," ignoring my lack of courtesy, "Why are we floating in the sky?-! Where on earth are we?-!"

She looks at me curiously. "Um, Shirou-san, I know earth is an element and that we stand on it, but I've never heard of a place called earth…"

I look at her incredulously and shout, "Never heard of a place called Earth? Then where are we?-! What is this place?-! What is this world called?-!"

Silent for a moment, Compa tells me, "Shirou-san… This is the planet called Gamindustri."

…Planet.

Planet Gamindustri.

I cannot comprehend the meaning behind those words…

And then I remember the words that explain everything.

"_Let's just say that there are places that are out of even my reach as a Sorcerer of the Kaleidoscope."_

I clench the handrails, trembling in horror.

I'm in another universe, unreachable by anyone, not even the master of the Kaleidoscope.

Everything makes sense now. The reason I haven't been handed over to the Association is because there's no Association to turn me in to. And as it's a different universe, magic here may be a completely alien form.

What will happen to me? I'm stuck here, impossibly far away from home, separated from my friends, and they can never reach me...

Fuji-nee... Illya... Rider... Sakura... Rin... Saber...

Was this what was coming? Was this what the universe... Fine, whatever higher power controls all existence was waiting for?-! Waiting for me to DARE, even for just a second, that I could live peacefully, then taking that chance away JUST TO SCREW WITH ME?-! IS THAT WHAT I'M DESTINED FOR?-!

"Shirou-san, what's wrong?-! You're bending the rails!"

Hearing the words of the girl beside me makes my panic subside. I can't lash out at her, take out my anger on someone who cared for me and did her best to heal impossible wounds... It just wouldn't be right...

"Compa-chan… I'm sorry. May I please stay in your house a little longer?" I don't know what else to do here. All I can do is just stay here, then maybe take some time to go to the other landmasses... It's probably impossible... But I have to find my way home, no matter how long it'll take for me to do it.

The girl looks at me sorrowfully and nods. "OK, Shirou-san… I'll let you stay."

With sincere gratitude, I bow to her and say, "Thank you so much… I won't be here long, I promise."

She smiles at me again, though a bit sadly. "I wish you wouldn't have to leave..."

"Did you say something?" I ask her, rather curious as to what she was asking of me.

She becomes flushed with red and she rapidly shakes her head to deny that she said anything. "N-no, no I didn't…"

"Huh… If you say so." I then ask yet another favor of her. "Can you please show me around the city?"

**Planeptune's Central City  
**

I thus follow Compa around Planeptune's Central City.

Looking around the city, I whistle as I voice my amazement. "When you said this place was advanced, I didn't know you meant by this much!"

All the buildings are sleek and built from the ground up with some mysterious sturdy and durable alloy which doesn't exist back on my world, possibly even my universe.

"Well, Planeptune has been at it for quite a while, and I can tell you that they have the best engineers and scientists in the world!"

I look in awe at the futuristic city, when I see Compa change her demeanor into a downtrodden one. "Although… It would be much more advanced if the monsters weren't around…"

The tone of her voice the possibility of trouble intrigues me and makes me pay attention. "What's this about monsters?" This could really be serious. I hope they're nothing like the phantasmal beasts I've seen…

Turning to me again, she begins explaining. "Planeptune's been hurt a lot by the monster attacks… Oh, if only goddess Purple Heart-sama were here…"

Wait… Goddesses?

"Goddesses? You worship goddesses here?"

Compa nods at me. "Each landmass has a CPU assigned to it to provide a blessing to the landmass to protect it from monsters: Purple Heart-sama for us, Black Heart-sama for Lastation, White Heart-sama for Lowee and Green Heart-sama for Leanbox. The other three have descended already from Celestia, but Purple Heart-sama hasn't been seen at all…"

Goddesses that protect the people from monsters… I see. Why hasn't the last one helped her people yet?

I can only hope they aren't like the arrogant gods I've seen… Heaven help the people if they're like the Greek gods that produced poor Berserker…

I then notice something important.

"CPU? As in, Central Processing Units for computers? Those are your goddesses?" The goddesses are computers? Are you serious?

She shakes her head. "No, no, no! CPU means Console Patron Unit!"

"Oh," I reply sheepishly. "That's odd, I'm sorry. I was just confused. I mean, the place is called…"

Wait a minute.

Monsters… A problem that affects the entire world... Goddesses called CPUs…

Planeptune... Lastation... Lowee... Leanbox...

_Gamindustri?_

"OK, this is just really weird."

Am I stuck in a universe that's just like a really weird RPG?

Dear God.

"What? What's so weird Shirou-san?" Compa asks me, confused at my words.

"Ah, no, it's nothing…" Well, I suppose it could be worse.

I could be stuck in an eroge world or something that's filled with perverted hijinks. That would be terrifying.

"Anyway… So, I'll be living with you in your house. I just need to find a job so I won't be a freeloader… Is that OK?"

She seems to have been alarmed. "No, I don't need any payment! It's OK if you just stay!"

"But it's not OK to me," I reply. "I don't want to just mooch off of you while I'm here… Please. Just let me do this…"

Compa, hearing my conviction, nods at me slowly and smiles. "Thanks Shirou-san. I guess we can find a mechanic shop or something tomorrow…"

I nod at her, accepting her suggestion. "OK then… I guess we ought to go back now. It's getting late, and soon it'll be too dark…"

**Starfall  
**

After telling Compa that I need some time alone, I take a spot up on the roof and try to figure out what to do.

And I have no idea of what that is. I'm pretty much stuck here... But I'll be damned if I give up now. I'm going to find my way back home, even if it'll take all my life to do it...

I look up at the night sky again.

It was the last true memory I had back home before getting here. Just me, Saber, Sakura, Rin and Rider, all of us gazing up at the night sky, thinking of a bright future and looking forward to tomorrow.

The same thoughts invade my mind.

Naive little fool. You should've known better than to believe that...

Suddenly, one of the stars shines with bright light. I stare at its beauty, when without warning, everything changes.

A falling star.

At the incredible spectacle, I reinforce my eyes to marvel at it, which makes my mouth open up in horror.

In the center of the star... Is a little girl.

"COMPA! GET THE BED READY, A GIRL IS FALLING FROM THE SKY!"

Without waiting for her reply, I jump off the roof and run towards the star, seeing if I can cushion the tiny girl's impact.

I look at the girl again. At the rate she's falling, even worse that it's headfirst, she just might...

NO! I'm not letting that happen!

With nothing but that singular goal in mind, I dash through the dark forest so I can concentrate everything on saving the little girl's life.

I eventually find myself in a large clearing. Right in the center is the impact point. I only have about three seconds before a large crater will be formed by the force of a falling star...

I only have those three seconds to prevent it from happening.

And I will.

I take off.

The difficult part begins.

Three seconds to impact. I can see a barrier of fire and light form around the girl due to the speed of her fall. It obscures her, but it's definitely a girl, that's all I can tell.

This close to her, I can feel the heat scalding me, almost trying to burn me and try to singe my clothes. It hurts, dammit it hurts, but I've felt much worse before, so I shrug it off and focus all my efforts on preventing any harm from coming to the one in front of me.

And then there's the wind, a gust blowing me back and slowing me down. I grit my teeth, clench my fists and reinforce my legs even more, making them hot and full of prana.

Two seconds to impact. The heat is getting stronger and so is the wind.

I don't care.

They're preventing me from saving someone. If they'll get in my way...

I'll just cut through them like a giant sword.

One second to impact. Giving up on my original plan, I take a deep breath and jump with all my might.

The pain is unbearable. The fire scalds my skin, peeling off flesh and making my eyes water. The light blinds me, almost painfully so. I could get through this easily by growing blades, but that will only serve to hurt the one in front of me.

So I, with only my reinforcement, I endure the fire and light.

"UAGGGHHHHHHH!"

I cry out the loudest scream I can manage, a sort of kiai shout that allows me to release all the pain and concentrate all my energy.

That was only one second. But the trauma made it feel that much longer, an eternity of taking away all the energy from my legs and instead flooding it into my arms and hands while cutting through the seething barriers of flames and light.

It was unbearable.

But it was worth it.

In the end, I manage to wrap my arms around the little girl, cradling her in my arms to shield her from our inevitable painful landing.

The force of my jump redirects us. Instead of falling straight to the ground, I instead collide with and send us bounding and tumbling through the forest.

Already forseeing the impending danger, I reinforce the unconscious body in my arms as well as my own endangered back.

As I predicted, we crash into a tree. I swear I broke my back there, my legs are burning with pain, my arms aren't much better, and all the bones in my body ache. In the end, I'm lie there, leaning on the tree and legs sagged to the ground, full of pain and burned out from nearly breaking.

But then I look at the fruit of my efforts, a victorious and joyful expression overcoming me.

The girl is unharmed... Well from the impact, at least. She's bruised and wounded all over, and she has injuries on her legs and hands.

Who could do this monstrous thing to such a child?

It's unforgivable.

She was definitely the source of the otherworldly power I felt, but that level of power, though not as strong as what I usually encounter, is still too impressive to fit the image lying in my arms. She seems to be younger than even Compa, and yet she's so unusual. She has a strange combination of a white and purple hoodie dress, with leggings covering much of her lower body. What stands out, however, is her purple hair. It's much lighter than both Sakura and Rider's. It's significantly shorter than Rider's as well, reaching only her neck, and yet it does a fine job of making her seem like an adorable little child.

She stirs in her sleep, which startles me a bit.

"Guhhh... Oweee... That hurt..."

Her incoherent mumblings just make me chuckle as I clear the bangs from her eyes, responding to her mutterings with my own smile, my eyes closed to signify my happiness.

"Just sleep, little one. It'll be alright. Be free from your troubles. I'll be here as long as I need to be. I promise."

She seems to have heard my words. Her expression changes to one of complete contentment.

She smiles, as though she didn't have a care in the world.

"It feels so nice here... warm... cozy..."

And with that, the little girl in my arms begins to drift off to sleep, cuddling up to me.

It's so calming, so serene to see this almost angelic figure resting in my arms.

I smile to myself again.

This really was worth it. Maybe I might have been sent to another world, maybe it could be full of monsters who could try to kill me at any moment, maybe I might even be trapped here forever.

But I saved this precious life.

That's all that matters.

... Wait, how are my wounds healing?

I look down at myself and find that my flesh is already regenerating, or at least not charred.

I'm literally a universe away... So how is Avalon's healing power still protecting me, and at this level of strength? If I could trace a copy, hell, I might even be able to use its power. What's going on?

Such mysteries... But that impossibility assures me, that I still have some form of connection back home. And I can move at least... Well, in theory. I still have a sleeping weight on me, and I don't feel like disturbing her rest. Sighing, I wonder how long I'll be here...

"Shirou-san!"

Thank God.

"Compa-chan! Thank goodness! Did you prepare the bed already?"

She runs into the clearing, panting. "I... Did... Shirou-sa... EHH!"

I wonder why she's freezing up. What could it possibly be...

It must be the craters.

"I did say that someone was falling from the sky..." I rub the back of my head sheepishly.

She's still not moving... Is there something wrong?

"Compa-chan? What's the matter?"

I feel a little disturbed when she begins to frown and look at me suspiciously.

"Shirou-san... What are you doing with that little girl?"

It takes a moment, but then my eyes widen as I remember the position I'm in.

A little girl is resting on my lap under a tree, the night sky is full of stars and, well, like I said there are a lot of craters.

I begin to panic as I quickly defend myself, holding up my hands in a sign of surrender. "I didn't do anything Compa-chan! Like I said, she fell from the sky and I caught her! I mean it!"

Compa sighs and seems to accept my explanation. "OK then Shirou-san..." She looks around as she walks up to examine the girl. "Wow! I can't believe you actually saw a girl falling from the sky and actually caught her! It must've been rough!"

I simply smile at her and try to hide the fact that most people would've probably died before even getting near the falling girl, let alone surviving that and colliding with a tree with enough force to break your back.

"It was worth it. I saved her life. As long as I help people, it doesn't matter what happens to me."

Compa seems to have become worried at my way of life just like the rest of my friends would. Before she can answer though, something else happens.

The little girl in my lap snuggles up to me, alarming me very strongly.

"...Mmm... So nice... So warm..."

... Why did you do that just now?-!

I suddenly feel that my life is in danger look up in horror see that Compa is smiling at me the way Sakura would when she thinks I'm doing something with Rider!

"Shirou-san... Can you please explain this?"

Her dark smile frightens me to no end. I tremble in fear as I continue to panic, "Please believe me Compa-chan! I didn't do anything to her I swear! Please believe me!" Finding another way, i quickly suggest, "Oh, we have to take care of this girl now! She could be seriously hurt, so we better hurry!"

The dark aura around Compa recedes slightly, showing that she really hasn't accepted my escape but is willing to let it slide for now...

"OK Shirou-san... I'll let it go for now..."

"Thank you, Compa-chan."

Slowly, I stand up, gritting my teeth a bit at the pain in my legs, and carry the girl, supporting her on my back as I wrap my arms around her.

"Well, shall we get going then?"

Compa nods wordlessly at me, as we make our way back to her house.

I feel an odd presence watching us, and I look back to check if anybody's there.

Tightening my grip on the child, I continue following Compa, making sure that I am protecting the one whose life I just saved.

**End of the First Day  
**

"Whew... Damn, that was a lot harder than I thought..."

I set the girl down on the patient bed that I myself was just lying down on for the past three days. I let Compa check her and try to treat her wounds, and eventually most of them have healed.

"Well Shirou-san... I'm done for now. All it will take is just for her to rest. I'll put on the bandages tomorrow."

I nod at her, turning towards the resting patient, who seems to have been disappointed at losing my warmth, but at least she's still asleep. I smile at her and tell her, "Good night then little one... Get well soon..."

I then turn to Compa and yawn out groggily. "Compa-chan... I need to sleep... Catching a girl falling from the sky and preventing it from crashing headfirst into the ground at a speed FAR past terminal velocity is exactly as hard as it sounds..."

Compa suddenly remembers all of that and looks towards me, filled with admiration. "Shirou-san... You actually saved this little girl's life, you know? You actually caught a falling star! You're a superhero!"

My eyes widen a bit when I hear Compa's words and I smile warmly at her at her. "Thanks Compa-chan... Thanks."

Compa's jaw drops and she flushes with red.

This reaction is very unhealthy, and I wonder what's wrong with her. She probably needs some rest too...

"Well then... Don't stay up too late and get some rest too, OK?" She nods at me rather embarrassed, and I begin to walk up the stairs again. "Good night Compa-chan... Have a good rest."

After a few brief moments, she raises her head and with a warm smile softly replies, "Goodnight Shirou-san... Sleep well..."

I walk up to the roof again, remembering all that's happened.

After having three different versions of the war that changed my life forever and nearly killed me several times over (and really did kill me many more times over) being crammed into my head by the Sorceror of the Second Magic, I get sent to a planet in another universe called Gamindustri, get a strange watch, have come under the care of a very affable but caring nurse and at the end of it all saved a girl that was hurtling down towards death from the heavens from crashing and losing her life.

So ends my first day here, in this brave new world.

I look up at the night sky and wonder if I'll ever be able to look at it together with all my friends back home again, smiling together, being happy together.

Tomorrow... I'll begin finding that out.


	3. Divine Beginnings

_What's this? Another chapter uploaded so soon? _

_Actually, the reason is that I was quite reluctant to upload chapter two and made this one in the meantime. DemonRaily, remember how you said you didn't know what to say about the first part? Well, I certainly don't either, so I guess you could just stick to the necessary evil thing.  
_

_OK... What to say... Ah, yes, I think I can make a few justifications for some game elements here with a few ideas from Some Random Tosser (Be prepared to see his name in the upcoming chapters). Like Neptune's 'hammerspace'.  
_

_As for Shirou's relationship with Neptune, well, that will start here. I hope you like how I put it.  
_

_And N0OB CAT, Oh my god, you're right! I unconsciously referenced Erogame Protagonist! Thanks for pointing that out!  
_

_And for those who wanted to see Shirou trace this chapter, not yet. It was either that or no HDD, so no. Don't worry, I'll make him reveal his identity and powers MUCH earlier here. Sorry for copping out on you in the original. _

_Again, I own no series I reference._

_ Damn, forgot that last time.  
_

_Let's begin!  
_

***Divine Beginnings***

***Senseless Dreamy Time***

"Augh... Where am I?"

I seem to be in a world of dreams... A black fog obscures most of my sight, or perhaps it's very likely that there is actually nothing for me to see...

"GAH! WHO IN THE HOLY MOLYS ARE YOU?-!"

My ears! They're ringing!

I look around to see who could've possibly made that noise and what I find...

Was the girl I saved last night.

"What are you doing here, little girl? Why are you sharing my mindspace?"

An accusing finger is pointed at me and the invader shouts back, "That's what I'd like to ask you! What are you doing messing with my dreamy time, buster?-!"

There seems to be an odd misunderstanding. "Um... I think nobody's messing with anyone's 'dreamy time'." I try to think of what could possibly explain this and can only come up with one answer. "We've connected our mental psyches and are now having a shared vision."

She tilts her head at me, signifying that she didn't understand a single word of my explanation.

I sigh. "... We're sharing a dream together."

Her face then brightens up and she shouts, "Wowzers! I'm sharing a dream with somebody! That, like, isn't normal at all! That's awesome!"

I begin wondering about the questionable level of sanity the one I'm talking to seems to have. "Err... OK... Yes, you're right that isn't normal at all..." I then begin thinking about other things.

"How is this happening though? It's either someone somehow modified our dream worlds to become one, or we have some sort of connection to each other..."

The very excitable child seems to have focused on the last part of my musings and looks at me with sparkling eyes. "Wow... I have a connection with you! Some deep, soul binding bond perhaps that can triumph over any evil and bring new light to a beautiful world?-!"

My eyes begin to twitch at the outrageous ravings of the crazy intruder into my resting hours. Am I to be cursed with her presence every time I sleep?

What a horrifying thought.

"Maybe not..." I focus on other things to try and distract myself. She has this... unusual aura. The power that I sensed last night, no doubt weakened from whatever happened to her, has unexpectedly become stronger than even some of the magical beings I've come in contact with back home. Certainly not Servant level, but still far beyond normal human humans.

I'm actually not sure if I formed some sort of contract with this girl, and I hope not.

I shudder at the thought of leaving a wrathful enchanted creature behind after forming an unknown pact with her.

Another fearful thought.

So far, nothing seems to have changed with my magic circuits aside from the modifications the watch gave me, and my od reserves have been replenished from what rest I could get, so I suppose I can rule that out.

So who would have enough power to fuse our dream worlds together?

_"Excuse me... If I may interrupt, both of you..."_

A new being makes its presence known, and I swiftly check the area and to my displeasure find that 'she' (judging from the voice) isn't showing herself...

"Who is this? Reveal yourself."

My other companion snapped out of her ravings and heard the newcomer's words, which apparently gets her goat. "Yeah! I don't need somebody else interrupting my sleep!"

... She says that, but she's interrupting my sleep even more than I am...

_"I'm sorry for the delay... But I need to talk to both of you."_

I become silent as I listen to her request. There's no aggressiveness, hostility or ill will...

But the fact is, she managed to put our mental worlds together. That alone gives me reason to be alert.

I tap my... new friend's shoulder to catch her attention. "Little one, let's listen to her. This could be important."

The little girl, who only reaches up to about my chest standing up, mumbles out, "OK then... I guess we ought to..."

_"Thank you. I will explain everything."_ After pausing for a moment, the mysterious being introduces herself.

"Wait a minute!"

The girl beside me interrupts my thoughts with a sudden outburst, which makes me jerk my head towards her. She's shuddering, and she appears to be quite frightened.

"What? What is it?" Damn, is the being erasing her from within her dreams?-! A frightful and cunning enemy indeed...

"Mysterious voices... A really dark place... Other people appearing in my dreams..." She begins to tick off the unusual elements of her current instance of 'dreamy time'...

Her face suddenly contorts into an expression of pure horror and she shouts, "AGHH! I'M DEAD!"

For the first time in my life, I've felt the urge to bang my head on the nearest wall I find to ease my mental faculties. That actually isn't too unusual for most people, except that most probably wouldn't do that while being aware that they're ALREADY INSIDE their mental faculties.

I just settle for palming my face.

"What kind of conclusion is THAT?"

"No, no, I don't wanna die yet! That delay you were talking about, that was for my soul to go to heaven, wasn't it?-! Please, don't whisk me away from this life, I'm too young to die!"

Both palms now cover my face to nurse the growing headache and to shield myself from the insane rantings of the girl beside me. "Please... Please, just, just calm down already, you're not dead..."

As I reach out to her, she looks at me with a betrayed expression and shouts, "No! You traitor! You said I had a connection to you! But all you're gonna do is to connect me to heaven highway, weren't you?-! Well, I'm not buying it!"

My eyes twitch again, and I'll lose my sanity if she opens her mouth any more...

The fact that she's accusing ME of all people of trying to bring her soul to heaven makes my eyes twitch even more.

_"Please, stop being so confused, I didn't intend to scare you." _The being tries to get the conversation back on track. _"I am Histoire, a tome. You have fallen to the world below Celestia. I am reaching out to the both of you to ask you a favor."_

Celestia... A familiar word...

Wait a minute.

Isn't that where the goddesses descended fr...

Oh my god.

Does that mean...

"T-this is a t-t-t-tomb! I knew it, I'm so dead!"

And of course, my new friend focuses on the wrong part of the conversation, which makes me bury my face in my hands yet again. Dear Lord, how much longer do I have to stay here?-!

She continues panicking. "What do I want on my tombstone, right!" Her expression becomes even more horrified. "Wait, what world below? Below what?-! Below... HELL?-!"

The first thing I do when I wake up will be to find the nearest wall and introduce my forehead to it. Repeatedly. I swear, please... Just stop talking!

_"Please, take a deep breath... You aren't dead. You have merely fallen unconscious," _the apparently named Histoire again attempts to calm down the panicking dreamer by pointing out the obvious facts. _"And what you're doing right now is a poor way to thank the one who saved your life, the boy right over there."_

Instantly, the girl freezes up. She then looks towards me and asks, "Oh... So, like, you saved me?"

She's so different when she's contemplative... "Well... Yes. You were falling from the sky. You looked like a falling star, in fact. So I saved you."

When I tell her this, the girl's expression turns from unreadable to overjoyed, grateful and happy. "Thank you so much!"

The transformation is unbelievable. The pure gratitude on her face actually made up for her mercilessly destroying me mentally awhile ago. Just a little bit.

"Well... Your welcome I guess..." I reply, feeling a little better.

_"I'm glad that you understand."_

We then turn to the voice... Well, fine, just face the same direction as the now calm little girl asks, "So... Who in the heck are you, Ms. Heavenly Voice?"

A sensible question, finally, though the phrasing could use a bit of work.

I feel a small tinge of regret coming from Histoire's pause, though I would wonder why. _"Please... I know you may be in doubt. But I am Histoire, the tome that has assisted the goddesses of Celestia for generations. I stand for the world's everything, and the world is my everything." _

The world's everything?

Wait...

Oh, this is just great.

I clench my fists as I narrow my eyes at her conclusion.

This means that...

"You like gave birth to me or whatever. You're my mom. You've got kids. I see..."

... Well, that makes sense in a way, surprising as though that may be.

I turn to the girl, and for some reason, she's looking at me quite disappointed. "So then, dad... How many times did you get it on with mom?"

It takes a second for me to figure what she's saying, but when I do, I cringe and shout back, "WHAT?-! NO! I'm not your father and... well, I'm not sure if you shouldn't consider her your mother, but I certainly have NOT done such things with her!"

I can't believe I'm even saying this, or that I even have to! What in the hell is going on with this mad child's mind?-!

Even Histoire becomes embarrassed at implying such a relationship between me and her. _"P-please... Do not put it like that. I created you, not birthed. I have done no such things in my life. And why do you sound so disappointed?" _Composing herself again, Histoire continues, _"I know this must be a new sensation for you. I have been apart from you all for ages, locked away from this world..."_

My eyes widen as Histoire reveals her current state of affairs. So that means that...

"Dad! Why did you lock mom away and take me away from her?-! I bet you wanted nothing to do with her after you had your way with her! She couldn't satisfy your hungers!"

GODDAMMIT!

"That. Is. Absolutely. NOT. TRUE! What in the HELL made you think that that's what happened?-!"

Please... Give me strength... At this rate, I'll lose my mind before I even last one waking hour here...

_"Y-you're taking this in an entirely inappropriate direction! I clearly said that it was not like that!"_ Even the tome is desperate, and that shouldn't even be possible because the little girl has apparently just screwed with the will of the planet. That is just... indescribable!

_"I created you and the three other CPUs along with the former goddess! That was, however... A dire error on my part."_

Histoire's revelation...

Makes me pause for a bit and brace myself to see if the girl beside me has anything to add to that, and for now she's silent.

Good.

_"I only wish to end the tragedy caused by my mistake! Please, help me!"_

The desperation in the tome's voice makes me seriously consider assisting her. She sounds like a person in need, and honestly I don't have much information nor a purpose in this world. And if she says she knows everything...

The girl beside me suddenly becomes irritated with something and raises one of her arms angrily.

"SHUUUUUT UUUUUPPPP!"

In a flash of white light, the girl disappears, leaving not a single proof of her existence here behind.

I grind my teeth and snarl at the Histoire, who remains silent. "You... What did you do to her?-!"

Rather quickly, Histoire defends herself. _"She simply woke up before we could continue. Oh... There was so much more I had to tell the both of you..."_

I sigh out in minor relief and decide to believe her for now. "Well... This will offer me some rest..."

_"Wait."_

I suddenly remember exactly who I'm talking to and lose all the emotion in my face.

"What is it, tome of the heavens?"

_"There are... certain things I would like to discuss with you."_

I continue to show nothing on my face. "What matters might these be? I will offer my time if I deem it appropriate."

Histoire obliges. _"Thank you. Well... I would like to comment... You just seem so... foreign, alien... like nothing else in this world even though you're human..."_

And so the truth finally comes.

I see.

"You're the will of this planet, right?" I ask Histoire.

The fairy acknowledges my question, pauses for a brief moment and answers,_"Well... In a way, yes I am. Why do you ask?"_

Hearing her answer, I grin bitterly.

"Very well then. Erase me. I shouldn't be here. That is your duty, go ahead and fulfill it."

Histoire reminds me very much of Gaia, the will of the planet in my own world. It operates under the Root of the World, the source of all life, existences, theories and basically everything. Gaia does everything in her power to preserve the natural order of the world, protecting the beauty and life of the planet from anything that would dare to corrupt it.

The problem is that Gaia doesn't particularly care if humans or other living beings are the source of harm. It often comes into conflict with Alaya, the will of humanity. Alaya created the Counter Guardians, a special type of Heroic Spirit that includes my twisted future self Archer, to protect the humans at all costs, even the lives of some which they were sworn to protect.

If it is a paradox, a contradiction, an affront to natural laws and order, something that shouldn't exist in the world it protects...

Then it shall be destroyed without mercy.

This is the fate that awaited me here in this dark void, and I close my eyes to accept it.

Such a shame. I wouldn't even have a chance to try and go back home.

I guess Archer would have his way after all.

I'm sorry everyone... I guess I won't be seeing you again...

_"Wh-what are you talking about? Why would I do such a thing?"_

The reply surprises me quite a bit, and I cautiously open my eyes. "The will of the planet erases all wayward existences that contradict the laws of the world, does it not? If that is so, then go ahead and expel me from this world. I will accept my fate."

Nothing but silence answers me. I wonder if I've already been erased.

I open my eyes and look at my hands, and find that they're still there.

I stand up straight again and in a moment, I hear the tome talking to me again.

_"Please... Do not act like this. I would not commit such an atrocious act towards the one who saved Neptune. You do not deserve such a punishment."  
_

My eyes widen and an overwhelming feeling of relief and joy enters my body knowing that I would not be facing my life's end just yet. "You will not erase me then... Thank you, will of this planet. I assure you, I will not interfere with this world any longer."

So then... The girl's name is Neptune...

Interesting... Named for another planet... How very fitting, since it seems that her head is always somewhere else in the infinite cosmos...

_"Thank you for the formality. In the first place, I do not have such power, so such worries were unnecessary," _Histoire tells me, slight playfulness and sheepishness in her voice, which makes me a little embarrassed as well. I forget that I'm not in my own universe, so the natural laws themselves may be different...

_"However, about your second declaration, I'm afraid that I need you to interfere with this world a little longer."_

Feeling very curious about Histoire's words, I simply nod my head (assuming she can see me, I'm sure she can), and tell her, "Very well then... I shall listen. As I said, I shall offer my assistance if I deem it necessary."

Another pause takes hold, Histoire shakily asks, _"You... You will listen? You won't deny my request or think it to be strange?"_

I'm rather surprised by the celestial assistant's question, but I answer, "I haven't even listened to it, Histoire. To reiterate your words, it would be poor manners to be so rude to a powerful being such as you actually acknowledging me. I can give you that much, at least."

An odd sensation of happiness covers the darkness, and I can almost picture whatever form the Histoire has to be smiling. _"Thank you... You were the first one who listened. I shall try my best to explain..."_

And so she begins. _"The goddesses have been fighting for eons, you see. The Console War has lasted for a long time already. I was sealed away during that time... The world is on the brink of chaos now. I need to be freed."__  
_

So this was all caused by the arrogance of divine beings... pitiful. I grit my teeth in distaste, but do not let Histoire know of my displeasure.

Though the mention of the Console Wars brings another ache into my head, considering where we are...

"So you need my help, correct?"

I reflect on all my actions up to this point and what I know of this world.

... I have no purpose here. The only thing I have is the life of the girl I saved last night, and the cry for help in front of me. If I this is to be my fate, if I cannot go home...

Then I will stay here, and live up to my ideals in my new home.

"Very well then. How do I help you, Histoire?"

Again another pause. Histoire asks me with a trembling voice, _"You will... You will help me? You will help free me?"  
_

I nod again, this time smiling a bit. " It's the only thing I can do now."

The feeling of happiness becomes pure, so much so it can only be described as joy. _"Thank you so much... I will tell you everything alongside Neptune later..." _Pausing for a bit, she asks, _"Well then... I need to know your name, as it would be quite impolite to not even have the courtesy to know the name of one who helps you. What is your name, young man?"_

I grin at her. "It's Shirou. Shirou Emiya. It's very nice to meet you, Histoire."

_"Shirou Emiya..."_ She repeats my name, as though trying to imprint it in her mind. _"A fine name, Emiya-san."_

Of course she would call me that... Though I still find it mysterious that people from another universe still know Japanese, I would find no other level of formality suited for her. "Thank you then, Histoire... Well then, may I wake up now?"

She actually manages to chuckle a bit. _"That's entirely up to you. I'm actually surprised that I was able to keep up my conversation with you this long. You must be quite special."_

"Perhaps I am," I grin at her while laughing at myself. "Perhaps I am."

Before I can leave, however, the tome has one last request for me.

_"Please... Take care of Neptune for me. She has lost everything, she doesn't even know who I am. She means so much to me, and yet I cannot do anything to help her... She needs someone to guide her and accompany her on this dangerous journey... Someone who can be with her. Can you grant me this last request?"_

My face softens at such a heartfelt plea. Histoire must have cared for the goddesses especially, and seeing someone like that not remember you must be painful.

It's true. Neptune, just from the few minutes I've interacted with her awake, she blew my mind out of the water on so many levels. Even with the power I sensed from her, she can't survive on her own. She'll be high-maintenance, that's for sure.

But in the end, Neptune's still a child. She's so innocent... OK, not that innocent, but still, a naive child, energetic, excitable. She can assure everyone with a smile and a cheer like hers, and she can be adorable when she wants to be.

And I already have a little sister like her all the way back home. If I can handle her, maybe I can help the little girl I've been asked to help.

"I will. I promise that as long as I am here... I will do everything in my power to take care of her. I swear I will Histoire. And I'm a man of my word."

A feeling of contentment washes over me, and Histoire, with a voice full of gratitude, simply tells me, _"Thank you so much, Emiya-san. Thank you..."_

Light then enters the void, showing that the dream has ended at last.

***Bandage Strangle***

I wake up on Compa's roof, seeing that she would have no other place to let me rest in for the night, and I was certainly not going to have the one who took care of me sacrifice her comfort for mine.

I stretch a bit and begin to walk into the house to have some breakfast...

"Aghhhh-guuuhhhh-woooohhh!"

A suffering moan from Neptune makes my eyes widen as I wonder what's happening to her.

I start to walk down the stairs much more quickly.

"This is way too tight! I'm gonna snap, I can't breathe I... can't... make... more... comments..."

I practically leap down the second flight. What's the hell is going on?-! Who's doing this?-! Dammit, I have to protect her!

And so I reach the bottom. When I get to the patient bedroom, my face reddens incredibly and I cover my eyes.

"GAAAHH! Compa-chan, what are you doing?-!"

Neptune is almost completely naked except for the bandages around her, courtesy of Compa, who's wrapping them around our crazy patient. Said bandages are seem to have been wrapped around so tightly that I can almost see skin outlines on them and Neptune's face is red from lack of air.

Barely 5 minutes after I woke up and promised to protect her and Neptune's already making me lose my mind from the horror of scenes which could only come from the most depraved of fetishists.

So... much... trauma...

"Oh, Shirou-san! Good afternoon! Lemme just finish this... Nep-Nep, don't worry, I'll unwrap you right n-aghhh!"

The incredibly assuring sound of Neptune's body being squeezed makes me scared that she might actually die ironically by the hand of someone who was trying to nurse her.

"It's even tighter now! You're just tangling me up! Dammit, just stop!" Gasping for breath as she slowly runs out of precious oxygen, Neptune strangles out, "Gimme scissors! Gimme now! Put 'em in my hands and I'll do them myself!"

Alarmed at her strangled voice, I ignore Neptune's lack of clothing and scan the room for the nearest scissors I can find, and quickly grab the cutting instrument to free her from her bon.. _bandages_.

As she breathes heavily to regain the breath of life, I quickly run out of the room and shout back, "Just call me back when you're dressed already! I'll be upstairs!"

So that's how the day started, with my face flushed incredibly with red and the rest of me squatting in a corner, holding my legs together while rocking back and forth.

***Introductions and Mission Planning***

"Shirou-san, you can come in now!"

Finally, after a very traumatizing waiting period, I get up and slowly walk towards the patient room, with Neptune finally in her familiar purple and white hoodie dress.

Now that I am calm, I can actually focus on her and the sensation I get from her. If I could describe it, it would be like... Earth, rocks and dust. For some odd reason, I also feel a strange mixture of bright light in my perception. Given my earlier suspicions, maybe that shouldn't be unusual at all...

"Whew... Thanks, buddy, you really helped me out there!"

Her thanks makes me shake my head. "No, it's OK... It was pretty disturbing to see though." I turn to Compa and ask her, "Compa-chan... what was all that about?"

The nurse-in-training replies awkwardly, "Oh, I was trying to bandage her wounds and scratches and disinfect them. I messed up and ended up strangling her though..."

I palm my face again.

Please don't tell me Compa is one of those _dojikko _types... Klutziness is kind of lethal in her line of work.

"Please be more careful next time..." I admonish the nurse, though I'm not very confident in my ability to change her.

"Ahem," Neptune interrupts with a slight cough, pretty much asking for attention and some answers. We both look towards her, a silent indication of letting her continue. "By the way, I was thinking while you were saving me from death by stranglement from bondages... Who the heck are you?"

I wince at the intentional transformation of medical supplies into sexually depraved tools, leaving me speechless and with twitching eyes. Compa, embarrassed, corrects Neptune with a stuttering, "Th-they're bandages!"

Sighing and calming myself, I answer her, "What are you talking about? We already met in your dreams, remember?"

Neptune tilts her head and ponders this for a moment, when her eyes suddenly widen and she points at me shakily. "Hey, yeah... You were the guy I saw in my dream!"

Compa becomes startled and looks to me for an explanation, and I enlighten her. "We shared the same dream, actually talked to each other, actually interacted with each other. Somebody else made that connection."

Neptune then remembers other parts of her dream and says, "Hey... Does that mean you're the guy who saved me last night?"  
I nod in response. Neptune then smiles at me and tells me, "Yeah... Now that I think about it... Yeah it was you! Your body was so nice and warm and cozy and stuff..."

Compa eyes me suspiciously and I try to appeal to her. It appears to be successful, as with a long sigh Compa accepts my explanation.

"Well little one... What's your name?" I ask her, deciding not to disturb her with how much I know.

"I'm Neptune! You can call Neptuna, Neppermint, Nep-Nep... Whatever you want!"

As the girl loudly proclaims all her nicknames for herself, I simply smile and reply, "Can I please just call you Neptune, if that's alright with you?"

"No problemo!" The girl accepts my request cheerfully, then brings a hand up to her chin to think. "Hmm... so who are you?"

"Shirou. Shirou Emiya. It's nice to meet you, Neptune."

Smiling again, Neptune grins at me and snaps her fingers. "Alrighty then! I'll call you Shi-kun! It's short, sweet and rhymes with mine! Neptune, Shi-kun... I'm a genius!"

I chuckle at the little girl alongside Compa, though hers seems a bit forced for whatever reason...

Anyway.

"So then, Neptune, do you remember anything else about the dream?"

Neptune thinks for a moment, then becomes startled and shouts, "Oh yeah! We have to rescue Histy!"

... Poor Histoire. Her request was totally ignored.

"Histy? What is she talking about Shirou-san?" Compa asks, wanting answers.

"Compa-chan, as I said, somebody else made us that connected dream, and she asked for our help. Do you know of any problems that could warrant such a thing?"

Compa thinks about this for a minute and says sadly, "I told you about the monster attacks yesterday, right, Shirou-san?"

While I give an 'aah' in understanding, Neptune, who only came in today and lost her memory, needs explaining. Feeling responsible, I take up the job of enlightening her. "People in the landmasses have apparently come under attack from monsters, including the one we're on right now."

Compa adds another grim piece of information. "Even the military powers can't stop them from appearing... All we can do is defend ourselves and hold them at bay..."

The situation appears to be quite dire here. If even the military can't even push them back...

"Then that must mean that there's a boss monster generating all these monsters somewhere! I bet my mission is to go defeat this boss monster and save the world!"

Neptune shouts out her conclusions with much determination, her fists raised to show that she isn't taking no for an answer.

I remain speechless at her outburst as Compa comments, "Well, you may be right about the boss monster, but nobody's heard of or seen anything like that..."

"But it actually makes a lot of sense."

My own point makes Compa stare at me rather helplessly, while Neptune crosses her arms in victory. "If the military can't stop the monsters from appearing, some outside force is making them appear. Is it another monster? Is it some sinister force working behind the scenes? Who knows? We can try to find out."

Desperately, Compa tries to deter us from going out and actually doing this by complaining, "But how will you find it?-! This is irrational, dangerous and absolutely impossible!"

I look at Compa flatly and deadpan, "Compa-chan... You have two amnesiacs in your house, one of which is a girl who fell from the sky, the other is a man who caught her and prevented her from crashing, and both of them had the same dream about saving the world. The situation right now is irrational, dangerous and absolutely impossible, and yet here we are. What do you think?"

Compa freezes up and tries to find an argument for my logic when Neptune steps in. "And besides guys, nobody's gonna beat the boss if we just sit here! Someone's gotta take up the initiative, y'know?" Raising her thumb and pointing to herself, she proudly proclaims, "That's me! I can't ignore this once I've noticed it! Haven't you heard of the saying, 'Strike while the iron's hot?'"

I look at Neptune with a smile on my face. For all of her craziness, Neptune also seems to be the type to give her all to what she does. I can respect that a lot.

Compa herself becomes speechless. Having been inspired by the both of us, she declares, "Hey... You're right! Grandpa had a saying like that! I wanted to be a nurse to save people! So why would I save the injured, but not those being thretened by monsters? How impolite of me! "

My eyes widen at Compa's confession of her life's dream. Could she have gone through the pain of losing loved ones as I have?

Is that why she lives here alone, smiling happily as she takes care of others?

"Compa-chan..." I glance at her, sympathy and compassion in my voice as her once hesitant face is now replaced with determination.

"I'm not the strongest, the both of you... But two heads are better than one, and three heads are better than two, so I'll help!"

I smile at her as Neptune cheers at the new addition to the party, though some regret is in my heart.

The girls in front of me, a child and a nurse... They don't deserve the life of battle that I've devoted myself to.

"Are you sure? I mean, don't you have to study for medical school?" I try one last attempt to dissuade her from going through with this.

Besides, considering what happened awhile ago, she really, _really _needs those studies horribly, lest another be caught in a perverted web of a deviant's fantasies.

Compa somberly answers me, "The population is decreasing because people are being devoured by monsters, so with all the students either dying or staying at home in fear, schools have closed down..."

A somber expression weighs down our conversation. If that's the case, then we have to work quickly. "Very well then. Let's gather some information on the dungeons later, OK?"

Neptune nods while Compa gleefully informs me, "Oh, don't worry about that! Let's just search for a dungeon with DungleMaps on the Internep!"

I grimace at Compa's suggestion focusing on the last word. "Compa-chan... Did you say 'Internep'?"

Compa nods at me, and I pinch the bridge of my nose at the distasteful wordplay. "I see... Alright then..."

Compa then becomes overcome with worry and wonders, "Oh... But who will cook brunch for you..."

A sudden shiver overcomes me and a victorious grin spreads over my face. Yes, this is my chance...

"Why don't you just search for it, Compa-chan? I'm not too good with the Inter...nep anyway, so I'll handle the cooking, alright?"

Compa looks at me again, still not sure what to say. "Are you sure, Shirou-san? Are you sure you can handle it?"

I nod at her enthusiastically. "Oh, I can. I'm confident in my skills. I guarantee it."

Seemingly satisfied with my answer, Compa stands up, smiling, and walks upstairs. "I'll leave it to you then! Make us a good brunch!"

And with that, I am left alone with the hungry Neptune. I stand up and ask her, "Well, Neptune? Do you have any requests, or do you just want to eat?"

Excited, she gleefully shouts, "Just gimme something to eat already Shi-kun! I'm so hungry I could eat a horsebird!"

I have no idea how to reply to that wittily (and because 'horsebird' for some reason doesn't remind me of Rider's Pegasus), so I just smile at her and say, "OK then... I'll cook up a feast for us. Then, we'll find a weapon for you, and we'll be off. Now then, just stay there and wait patiently, OK? I'll be done in a while."

I rub my hands in delight as I arrive in the kitchen. To my relief, the technology isn't completely alien, and my odd new ability of finding how to things work help me with the more advanced equipment.

And so, I let myself relax as I cook my first meal in this new universe.

***Brunch Time, Departure***

"Alright Neptune. The food's ready."

Neptune turns to me excitedly and becomes even moreso when she smells the beautiful aroma of my creations.

I went all out for this one. Call it an inauguration, an induction, a welcoming ritual, whatever you want to call it, I poured in all of my effort for making my first meal in a new universe.

Basically, I vented my frustrations of not being able to cook five days straight (One before I got here and another one when I woke up. Three days unconscious is three days without cooking, and I don't care what anyone has to say about that, that's horrifying).

The result is a delectable selection of beef enoki, chicken donburi with teriyaki sauce, tofu miso soup, a mixed sashimi platter, some unagi... In summary, what can only be called a banquet.

It is with great pride that I can say that if the four goddesses, Histoire and whatever other deities this planet may have were present at this very moment, they would bow before me just to get a taste of this feast for all senses.

If my suspicions are correct, I have at least one member of those groups down.

Neptune's mouth waters at the sight before her and she rubs her hands with the same degree of anticipation that I did at the prospect of cooking.

"Whoa Shi-kun... This looks so grrrrreat! I'm betting the taste will blow my mind too!"

I smile at her comments. "Now, now, Neptune. Remember, we have to pray before we eat, OK?"

Neptune pouts at the last thing stopping her from eating, but concedes. "Aw... Alright Shi-kun. I'll listen because you were so nice to me!"

My expression brightens up a little more because of that.

We thus clap our hands together and shout the customary "Itadakimasu!"

So begins our brunch, and the first one I've cooked in a while.

Neptune ravenously gorges on the delicacies in front of her, and I'm both shocked and somewhat comforted at the speed she's going and how much she's eating. I would usually be worried about such a tiny girl consuming such a large amount of food in a short amount of time like that, but then I remember my dear Saber back home. The black hole that is her stomach can take in a feast meant for an army, and somehow allow her to digest all of it without gaining a single pound.

This is what I'm seeing in front of me right now. Though Neptune lacks the Knight King's elegance and manners, they both have the same appetite for a good meal.

"Dag, Chi-koon! Dis ish awshome!"

She even compliments me on my skills, and I don't mind that it's not in between bites like Saber's courtesy dictates she would.

"Thank you so much Neptune. It makes me happy knowing you appreciate my cooking," I thank her, nostalgia all over my face in fond recollection at the familiar, everyday memory being reenacted in front of me.

I am so glad I saved this child. Maybe going here was worth it after all.

I grin at her, saying, "Make sure to enjoy it to the last bite, OK? Finish what you get, you hear me?"

Neptune nods enthusiastically, fired up at my words. "U betchya! I'bba gonna finiche dis good!"

And so we begin eating brunch together, both of us trying to get as much food as we can as possible before the other can swipe it off.

The sound of footsteps on wood signify that Compa has finished searching for the dungeon, and she's ready to eat.

"Oh, sorry for the wait everyone... WOW!"

Compa notices what's left of the food flying into Neptune's mouth and the abundance of kitchenware on her table, which makes her gawk. The nurse-in-training's voice makes Neptune pause in her eating to acknowledge her.

"Oh, hey Compa! You should've had some of Shi-kun's cooking! It was ASSKICKERY!"

Compa smiles at the purple-haired girl, though she's a bit saddened by that. "Yes... It sounded very tasty. Oh, I would've liked to have some of Shirou-san's cooking..."

"You didn't really think I'd forget you, did you, Compa-chan?"

I stand up and walk into the kitchen as I leave the confused pair behind, and return with a new set of dishes, which I set right in front of Compa. Her jaws drop at the site, and I continue smiling at her.

"You took care of both me and Neptune and were so polite to us despite all of us inconveniencing you. This is just a little repayment for the kindness of our inviting host. I hope you enjoy it."

Compa becomes flushed with red and she looks down at the ground for some reason I can't fathom, but then smiles at me warmly and says, "Shirou-san... Thanks."

I grin at her as she begins eating the meal I cooked, and her eyes widen at the amazing flavor. "Wow Shirou-san, it's so good! It's even better than my cooking!"

"Don't put yourself down," I tell her, remembering the food she cooked for me yesterday. "That was the best nikujaga I've had in a while, and I know my food. Why don't we exchange recipes every now and then to improve each others' cooking?"

Putting her palms together, Compa answers gleefully, "I would love to!"

I don't know why, but Neptune seems a bit peeved when she's looking at us... I wonder why?

"OK, so now that breakfast's done... We just need to find a weapon for you and Neptune, and we'll be off. Do you have any ideas?"

"Don't worry about me, Shirou-san!" Compa assures me. "I already have a weapon!"

She already has one? But isn't she a nurse?

Compa takes a moment to go up to her room, and comes back with a sight that instills much terror in me.

In her hands is a giant syringe with some mysterious liquid in it, the needle giving off a very terrifying gleam.

I would say the liquid itself is ominous, but the fact that it's pink and has stars kind of ruins the effect.

"Compa-chan... What is that?-!"

"It's a syringe gun!" She tells me matter-of-factly. "Since it's so dangerous nowadays, we're given weapons to defend ourselves from monsters! I'm just a beginner, but I promise I'll do my best!"

So even their medical staff have some modicum of combat experience... A practical and very logical idea indeed.

Though the image is so conflicting. Here we have a cute girl that probably wouldn't hurt a fly, and in her hands is an instrument that would send chills up most people's spines.

I have the strange urge to protect my butt for some reason. It must be the needle.

"OK then... Neptune, what weapon do you want?"

Having cheered up again, she responds,"A badass sword! Definitely!"

"Good choice," I smirk at her. That's kind I would pick for myself, and the kind I already have plenty of, but I'll hide my abilities and my identity as an off-worlder until necessary. "So, Compa-chan... Have you any idea where we can get one?"

Compa sets her syringe down and thinks for a moment. "Hmm... I don't know..."

After a brief moment, she brightens up and runs upstairs again. When she comes back down she brings down a wooden sword.

It's ancient, that's all I can say. It was mostly made for display purposes, and I can tell that that's what she used it for.

And yet for all that, it hasn't gathered much dust. It's been cleaned and polished quite well. It'll be alright for now, I guess.

"Wow. This thing is pretty darn old... Will it even last until we get there?" Neptune comments a bit disappointedly.

"Oh don't worry Nep-Nep! I'm sure it'll do the trick!"

I take a look at the two girls in front of me, deciding that we might as well be as ready as we can be, I declare, "Alright then. To the dungeons."

***First Dungeon***

We appear to be in some abandoned factory of some sort, everything brown, rusty and with a few marks showing that it has been attacked recently. Mysterious blue liquids and a few energy spots are noticed by my senses, which makes me become alert to the enemies that we will face.

Neptune, however, only becomes even more excited. "Is this the dungeon you found searching DungleMaps? Yeah, it feels like a dungeon with lots of tough monsters!"

So it seems Neptune likes fighting. I'm not sure whether this is through naivete or actual experience, but I have an odd feeling it's mostly the latter.

Compa, however, shuts down Neptune's expectations by explaining, "Nope! No strong monsters here! I searched for 'dungeons with weak monsters'! We're not ready for the strong ones yet!"

Wait, what? I can get that DungleMaps searches for dungeons, fine. But with appropriate filters of strength? Has the military even had the MIND to take note of and use such a valuable asset?-! No wonder they're failing, they have no idea of what the hell is going on!

As I silently complain and rant in my mind, Neptune tells us, disappointed, "What? Only weaklings? Then I'll wait here where I won't encounter any and you can come get me when you find the boss..."

I heave out a heavy sigh and turn to her and try to convince her. "Neptune... Consider this for a moment." Both of them turn to look at me. "You're inexperienced, and in a place like this, I'd feel uncomfortable leaving you alone on your own, where you could be ambushed." Before she can move on to gloat and brag about her skills, I quickly interrupt, "And do you want to fight that boss? Waiting here will take much longer. Compa-chan and I will have to fight through, just the two of us, which would be slower than if you were there. Then, when we find the boss, we have to fight our way back here to pick you up. By the time we slog our way back, the two of us will be tired while you'll be the only one at full strength, and that's dangerous if the enemy really is that powerful. Tell me, do you want that?"

Neptune's eyes widen for a moment and she seems to have accepted my reasoning. "Oh... That makes sense! I didn't think of that!"

I give her a flat look. "Yes. I know..."

Compa supports me, saying, "Yeah, Nep-Nep! We're a party now! We're practically soul mates! Abandoning your party goes against the rules of this world! If you do, you'll be punished by the goddesses like I told you awhile ago, remember?"

That's a stupid piece of logic. And that's even worse than some of the gods of my world's myths. Abandon your party and get divine punishment? That's retarded!

Although, I'm pretty sure Archer would've been a glutton for punishment considering how many times he did THAT during the Grail War.

And the irony of Compa's words DEFINITELY isn't lost on me.

With that, we begin exploring the abandoned factory, still sighing and wondering how all of this will end.

***Wooden Treasures, First Battle***

So we follow the only path we can see. At the end, we find something unusual.

"What in the hell is a treasure chest doing here?"

Seriously, it's just sitting there! It's still closed, but that makes no sense! It's just right here, at the beginning of the dungeon, and yet NO ONE has bothered to open it. What's going on?

Neptune, not really one to care about such things, ignores the questionable circumstances and shouts, "Who cares? Treasure chests like these always appear in dungeons! They sometimes have awesome equipment and junk like that, so I say we get the goodies!"

"She's right Shirou-san! I say we open it and get what's inside!"

"Hold on you two," I try to keep them from being reckless. "It might be a mimic or have traps inside it. I'll take a look first."

I walk closer to the chest and place my hand on it. I then perform structural analysis, and to my relief and confusion there are no traps waiting to be sprung. But the stupidest and yet most convenient piece of in formation I obtained from the analysis is that, for whatever reason, the damn thing is unlocked.

The security measures in here are just sad.

"You know what? Screw it. I'm opening this thing."

I lift the lid upwards and search inside. And what I find is yet another wooden sword.

One that won't disintegrate from touching anything, at the very least.

"Huh... This is just too convenient..."

Neptune looks over my shoulder and sees the spoils I gained, and begins shouting with joy, "Oooooh! A wooden sword _in good condition_! Gimme gimme, I want it!"

I look over to the purple-haired loli, and smile at her. "You can have it if I have that one. Is that OK?"

"Sure Shi-kun! No problem at all!"

She playfully hands me Compa's bokutou while I give her the new sword. Feeling the antique weapon in my hands, I have a sense of familiarity with it. Wooden swords were my first weapons, the ones I used while practicing with Saber and throughout the initial parts of the Grail War. As it turned out, I'm apparently pretty handy with them. I managed to _survive _at the very least by combining the use of the weapon with Reinforcement, until I synchronized with Archer, my altered future self (Well, I'm pretty sure I didn't have my arm cut off and replaced with his, at any rate. Damned destroyed timeline). That would normally be quite a feat on its own, surviving a brutal tournament with a flimsy weapon like that, until you realize that I was fighting against Heroic Spirits and well-trained Masters.

So I have enough confidence in my abilities that I can at least get through this dungeon. Whether I will reveal my powers or not to these girls remains to be seen.

"A good sword. It has stood the test of time well." I wrap its cloth around my back and fasten the sword to my body. And with that, here I am, sword on my back, mysterious watch and bracer in hand, and I'm wearing my usual outfit.

I don't know why, but the girls seem to stare at me in admiration at my stance.

"What? What is it?"

Both of their eyes are sparkling. Neptune manages to answer with much awe, "Wow, Shi-kun... You look so badass like that!"

Compa, somewhat embarrassed, agrees and tells me, "Y-yeah, Shirou-san... You just look so... heroic like that!"

"Huh," I say to them, rubbing the back of my head. "Thanks, I guess."

So we continue walking through the dungeon, when I freeze at the sight in front of me.

I've fought many powerful enemies in my life.

I've survived fighting seven Servants, the masters that command them, dark eldritch abominations, Dead Apostles... just to name a few.

So the fact that the enemies in front of me are just freaking dog caricatures of the Slime monsters I see in my friends' RPGs just makes me palm my face.

"Compa-chan... THESE are the monsters that are destroying your military?" I ask the nurse, my head shaking at the abysmal competence of an army that can't even hold back freaking dog monsters that are literally _made of_ _goddamn jelly_.

"Don't let your guard down, Shirou-san!" Compa warns me, taking a battle stance. "Those are Dogoos! They're dangerous when they outnumber you by a lot!"

"Dogoos. God." I rub my forehead to ease the pain. Sighing, I take stock of the enemy's numbers. There are only three of them, so I tell Neptune, "Neptune, I want to see how you fight. Can you take out one of them for me, please?"

Neptune nods with determination and replies, "No prob, Shi-kun! I'm gonna kick their butts!"

With amazing speed, Neptune dashes up to one of the Dogoos, the leftmost one, and begins performing a combo on it. Her attacks are quite wild, too clumsy, too raw, and she's relying too much on her natural abilities to make up for her lack of form.

But in all fairness, she's doing very well. With a little work, this tiny girl can become quite the powerhouse.

"Aaaand done! Who's up for more!" jumps back to us and regroups while flashing a victory sign, leaving the other dog monsters rather paralyzed with fear.

I grin at her and say, "Good job, Neptune. You did great. They didn't know what hit 'em." I turn to our other companion and say, "Compa-chan, your turn. Can you show me how you fight?"

She complies, though quite nervously. "OK Shirou-san... I'll do it!"

Rather unexpectedly, she stays where she is and begins shooting at the Dogoo from afar. I have no idea where the bullets are coming from, probably part of the mechanism of the syringe, but this opens up a wide range of new combat options for us. With this, Compa can be a versatile mid-range supporter, staying behind and only using melee combat when we need her too. The tactical options available are quite promising so far...

Having defeated her opponent, Compa smiles at me and asks, "How did I do?"

I respond with another grin. "I didn't expect the syringe to work that way. Very unusual, but it's a versatile weapon. You did well." She continues beaming at me.

"Alright. My turn." The Dogoos decided not to attack at all, or rather were overwhelmed too quickly too react. The last one is shaking up, so frightened that it's probably going to either run away or do the same.

I don't care.

I take a deep breath, stare at it, and crouch into a low stance, and grip my blade.

Without warning, I take off from my position, my legs filled with od. Shocked into paralysis, the gelatinous monster freezes up. I take the chance, and a few meters away from it, I lower my body while rotating and slide, hitting it with my left foot. I quickly follow that up, pouring more od into my other leg and striking the creature with my rising knee, lifting it into the air. Left open, I land and give it a massive slice with the blade, hardened with od of course. The attack actually cuts the canine jelly animal in half, fortunately with none of its liquids splattering over my clothes.

Having finished it off, I return my weapon to its previous position, wrapped in the white cloth on my back.

The other two have become speechless and awed at my display, and Neptune bursts with admiration. "WOW! That was awesome, Shi-kun! With the sliding and the knee attack and then the epic one-slash KO and OMG it was AWESOME!"

Compa joins in with cheering me on. "Nep-Nep's right, Shirou-san! That was an amazing combo! Sure it was just a Dogoo, but most people don't usually take it out in just three hits!"

"I might have had experience with this sort of thing before, I suppose," I smirk at them, giving her another excuse. It WAS my first time fighting such curious opponents, so again, I'm not lying.

Unfortunately, all of this is making me feel like that jerk Kotomine, him and his stupid half-truth fallacies. I suppose I have to put up with it until I reveal my otherworldly origins...

"Wow, Shirou-san... You and Nep-Nep are so strong even though you both have amnesia! Who knows what you were like before!"

Neptune grins at Compa and retorts, "We're amnesia buddies! We're so strong! We're unbeatable! Yeah... I like the sound of that!"

"I'd rather not have anything to do with any of that, but I guess we are strong," I admit to our naive little poser, who's currently flexing one arm forward and putting her other hand on the bicep.

"Let's continue then, OK? We'll finish this as quickly and carefully as we can." We then follow the oath again, and once again the universe offers us another mysterious treasure chest.

"OK, seriously, what is it with this place and treasure chests?" This one is even bigger than the other one. Seeing that the other two are staring at me expectantly and disturbingly with much focus, I sigh and work on checking for traps once more.

No locks, no traps.

Duh.

When I open it, I'm amazed to find, not mundane weapons, but two incredibly important tools that we can use to explore the world. One is a huge hammer, and the other is a bell with talismans attached to it.

Both of the objects are added to my Reality Marble in a flash, and I hold them up to Compa and Neptune, who look at me with much surprise, to explain it to them. It takes some effort because I need reinforcement just to lift the bashing instrument with one hand, but it's good exercise.

"Neptune, you take this Planet Hammer. Right up ahead, there's a barricade that needs breaking down, and this hammer has the power to do it. Compa-chan, you take this Descent Bell to summon monsters if we need to fight. It'll also temporarily repel them after the numerous battles, so use it right and we can avoid facing powerful enemies, or lure the ones we need to take out. Is that clear?"

Both of them nod at me and take their new tools as I relax my arms, Neptune becoming quite ecstatic while Compa examines her gift reverently.

"Awright! I'mma gonna put this baby to good use!"

As Compa keeps the Descent Bell, Neptune uses her somehow monstrous strength to carry the hammer with nothing but one hand.

Somehow, the image of a little girl like her carrying a hammer as big as this is actually quite unsettling. Hopefully, I won't have to see another loli wielding a weapon like that...

"OK then, steel gate that's in front of me! Prepare to meet your doom! Go, go, Hammer Crash!"

Neptune whirls the hammer around several times before smashing the gate. As she does so, she bends forward andGAH!

I cringe and cover my eyes as both of the girls wonder why I'm acting so strangely.

"Shirou-san? Are you alright? What happened? Did the Dogoo's jelly splash on you and poison you or something?-!"

The eccentric hammer wielder walks back to me, hammer still in hand. "Yeah, Shi-kun, you seem pretty freaked out! Are you OK?"

I simply point at the smaller of the two and shout, "Neptune! Your mini-skirt is WAY too mini! You should wear shorts!"

Unfortunately, unlike with the bokutou, Neptune puffs up her cheeks and complains, "But I don't like wearing shorts! I feel breezy without 'em!"

Haplessly, I beg, "Please, Neptune... Please..."

No. She doesn't look like she's giving this one up.

"Dammit... Compa-chan, can you...?"

"I'm sorry Shirou-san, I don't think I can convince her..."

Cursing the universe for its dreadful machinations, I give up and tell her, "Fine... Just don't bend over too often, alright?"

"I dunno, that's kinda hard to do since I'll be the one smashing all that stuff!"

"Goddammit." I look up at the heavens and curse them one more time.

"Neptune, keep that hammer already... Where did it go?"

She just looks at me and tells me as if the answer is obvious. "Why, in my hammerspace of course!"

"That makes no sense at all..." I ask her seriously, fearing that she lost it. "Neptune, really where is it?"

To my great shock, she simply reaches behind her and pulls the damn thing out of nowhere!

That's an even better trick than my tracing! She didn't even use any magic power at all!

"It's hammerspace Shi-kun! Don't question it!"

"Neptune, I'm serious, how in the hell did you do that?-!" I need to know what other kinds of powers this girl has... This could be incredibly important...

"Actually, Shirou-san, it's because of these!"

Compa takes out a disc from her pocket, and when she reaches inside it, the ancient bell appears in her hands.

"So you use these for storing objects?-!" Such a small and easily destroyed container being able to have such abilities...

Oh wait. Gamindustri. Right.

"Hold on... Then where's yours?"

I ask the general offender to common sense standing beside me and she just grins at me sheepishly. "I actually have no idea!"

Once again, my hand covers my face to shield it from the general insanity of the world. "Right... Of course you don't..."

And so we continue on with our siege of this perilous dungeon.

***Goddess Install***

I've come to a general conclusion of this world.

It's ridiculously lacking in the logic department.

Just now, I finished off enemies that looked EXACTLY like the stupid aliens in the arcades back home, and they also didn't have the decency to have a name that was either imposing or sensible. Ergo, they were called Pixelvaders.

This will be a recurring trend won't it?

I resign myself to hearing more stupid titles for the monsters here, and steel myself for the rest of this dungeon.

"Man, we're doing really awesomely, aren't we guys? We're an epic, unbeatable party!"

I look at Neptune glowing with pride at our relatively easy conquest of this monster infested factory. I decide to dissuade her from being too complacent. "Don't let your guard down Neptune. You never know what we could find here, nor will we know what enemies could ambush us at any time. Don't lose yourself in arrogance, OK?"

"Shirou-san's right, Nep-Nep, we always have to be careful, OK?" Compa joins me in warning our childish companion.

It seems to get the message across, though not as well as I expected. "Aw, poopy... Fine, I'll be careful... But I wanna fight something strong already!"

I'm about to reply, when all expression leaves my face as I ready my weapon.

"Well, Neptune, you're about to get your wish."

In the next room is a powerful monster, I'm sure of it. The energy is on an entirely different level from the enemies we've faced so far. We have to see if we can get the advantage.

The other two look at me curiously. "Huh? What're you talking about Shi-kun? I don't see anything..."

"Yes, Shirou-san, what are you talking about?"

"Just stay behind while I check." I tell them to wait while I scout the area. I walk up to the wall beside the entrance and stick to it. I take a deep breath and peek...

And the only thing that greets me is a mysterious symbol, somewhat resembling a Formalcraft circle. It's the source of the dark energy, no question about it...

"All's clear for now," I declare to the other two while I think to myself of a way to summon it...

And then I remember the two artifacts we retrieved awhile ago.

"OK girls, here's the plan," I huddle up with them after entering the large chamber. "The only way I can think of making that giant monster appear is if Compa-chan rings the bell. Fortunately, that gives us time to prepare, since it will only come out when she rings it. So, Neptune," I turn to my fellow sword lover, who seems excited at the prospect of finally having her chance with a 'boss monster', "We'll stand in front of the circle. When Compa-chan rings the bell, she'll run behind us and we'll try our best to defend her, OK? As long as we keep our guard up, balance shooting and close-range fighting... well, we can hope for the best. Are we clear on the plan?"

Neptune shouts an "OK!" of approval and enthusiasm, while Compa takes out the bell nervously while nodding.

So we enter the room. As planned, Neptune and I stand near the circle while Compa walks close with the bell. She looks at us, and we nod at her, showing that we're ready. Taking a deep breath, the nurse rings the bell.

"Oh bakemono-san... Come out now..."

Without warning, as Compa runs back to us, the power converges into a gigantic black hole and begins to expand. To my horror, gigantic legs come out from the black ether, and in the end two arms, one with a massive sword, extend. Finally, an inhuman roar echoes throughout the ghostly factory and our enemy finally reveals itself to us.

"GUARD VERMIN! EVERYONE, BE CAREFUL!"

In front of us is a gigantic spider-like enemy. It has eight legs in all, and two arms. One holds the huge blade, an impressively carved sword for a monster's weapon, the hilt resembling a trident, while the blade is shaped as a broadsword. It's even bigger than Berserker's, though less powerful.

But then we have its face. It's shaped like a helmet, but its mouth shows us a fierce, angry expression.

The monster swings the blade and supports it on its back, showing us its battle position.

Guard Vermin... A fitting name indeed.

This truly is a frightening enemy.

Can we really stand up to it if I don't trace?

"Yippee! This is gonna be fun! Let's get 'im!"

"Neptune, wait!"

Before I can stop her, she dashes up to it and begins slicing the legs. The spider roars again and tries to stomp on her, but she's too fast for now.

"Shit... Compa-chan, keep aiming for the head, I'll help Neptune and keep it off you!" I shout as I reinforce the blade to follow Neptune's example of taking out its support.

So our battle begins. The arachnid tries to flatten us with its legs, but for now we are fast enough to avoid them. We jump back again, and it screams in response.

"It's coming for us! Move back!"

All of us jump back as it swings its mighty broadsword. We manage to dodge it, and keep going on the offensive.

I'm actually not sure how much damage we're doing to it. The legs may have scars, but are they really of much consequence to such a large creature?

Without warning though, something horrible occurs.

Right in front of the creature, as she is about to go in for another assault, Neptune trips, leaving herself open to the vermin's slash.

"NEPTUNE!"

Apparently horrified herself, Compa panics and loses the grip on her syringe. "NEP-NEP!

"Owee... Huh, Shi-kun, Compa what're you... Ah..."

A shadow looms over her, and she see the creature readying itself for a fatal strike.

Neptune freezes up in fear, and for the first time, she seems genuinely afraid for her life. She can't do anything but just sit there, waiting for the end.

"NO!"

Pushing myself to the limit, I pump my legs with od, straining myself significantly, and take off.

Right as the Guard Vermin swings its sword for the deathblow, I spin around and pivot using my right foot. Charging as much energy as I can into the bokutou, I whirl around and swing it with two hands, crashing my blade against the my gigantic enemy's as it strays but a few inches from my face.

My legs bend from the impact, but I grit my teeth and hold it off as Neptune manages to open her eyes. She still sits there, in disbelief over the fact that her life hasn't ended yet.

"Shi-kun!"

"Get out of here Neptune! Take Compa-chan and run! I'll hold him back!" I say to her as I stand there, unmoving despite my foe's attempts to break through.

"B-but... You'll die if you stay here Shi-kun!" My little friend protests, shaking in fear.

I simply smile at her, even as my blade continues to receive small cracks. "I promised someone that I would take care of you Neptune... So it's OK. If I do die, well, I'll be happy knowing that you're still alive and I kept my promises to the end."

Neptune's jaw slowly falls as she stays where she is, unable to move.

Neither do I take a step when I see the next attack coming.

The creature's blade manages to slice through the bokutou. Even though I could've easily avoided it, Neptune was still right behind me.

So I took it.

The slash knocks me back towards the metals walls and slams me against it. A huge gash now divides my shoulder. There I lie, still conscious, but bleeding profusely.

"SHIROU-SAN!"

"SHI-KUN!"

Compa runs up to me as I hold my slashed shoulder, crying and trying her best to heal me with her supplies.

"Please don't die Shirou-san... I don't want anyone else to die in front of me again... Please..."

"Compa..." I take in the girls words as I continue to lose blood. What happened during her life?

I can see Neptune, turning to face the creature, slowly and menacingly, and I feel her anger rising even while her foe raises its blade to make the final strike.

"You're gonna PAY FOR THAT!"

All of a sudden, the creature backs away from the attack and a bright light shines forth, getting both Compa and my attention.

Power overflows from the light surrounding Neptune as several discs spin around her and combine into one. Extending her hand forward, she activates one of the discs, a symbol similar to a Command Seal coming glowing on it. The light engulfs Neptune, obscuring her from all of our sights.

When the light fades, I don't see Neptune anymore.

The being I see before me is nothing like her, save for her hair, which still retains its purple color. And even then, it is now braided into long twin tails.

Other than that, everything has changed.

This creature has an aura of dignity, grace and overwhelming power. What was once a hoodie is now a plugsuit, tight, yet made for battle. Butterfly wings, connected to her back through some mysterious force, materialize in all their brilliance. Her hairclips are replaced by mysterious pods, glowing with mysterious force.

This is no little girl. What I expected all along was right.

Here in front of me, standing up to protect me, is the goddess of this landmass, it's Console Patron Unit...

Purple Heart.

"You have hurt my friends... and for that, you shall be banished from this world!"

Neptune, still holding the same bokutou, holds it up to her face and makes it glow with the same purple light. Just like with her, once the light disappears, everything about it changes.

A katana, sharp and sleek with an amazing cutting edge, a unique design and made with materials I've never even heard of before, appears in her hands.

... It's beautiful, one of the most beautiful swords I've ever seen. It has no specialty, it has no power...

But its form is enough, the familiar shape of the katana brings me back home, and for all its simplicity, it brings warmth.

It is enough.

Neptune takes the sword and holds it above her head, the blade facing the ceiling and the tip pointed towards her enemy. She levitates off the ground, and I strain to keep my eyes open, not wanting to miss the display of this newfound strength.

"Guard Vermin... This shall be your final battle! Let us begin!"

Neptune takes off and slices the Vermin's chest with her katana, the blade making a clean cut through the once impenetrable skin. As it shrieks in pain, she continues flying around at unbelievable speed and assaulting the arachnidous foe. The monster flails its arms and sword, as though it were trying to swat away a fly, or more appropriately a herd of bees, the needles piercing painfully again and again and again.

"This is the end!"

Shouting one last time, Neptune pours power into her blade and slashes its face.

The monster becomes silent. As though trying to deny its fate, it raises its gigantic blade one last time...

And then, it sags to the ground and falls, its face and its pincer halved by the blade that sliced it.

I watched the entire confrontation in awe. I simply cannot believe the level of power she gained in the space of mere seconds, the true power of a goddess..

It touches me, knowing that she did all of that for me...

The colossal enemy dissipates and leaves a small purple diamond. Neptune picks it up and clenches it with her hand. She then flies over to me and leans over me, severely worried.

"Shirou!"

My eyes become heavy as I slowly start losing consciousness. The last thing I see before I close my eyes, however, is the figure of the goddess before me.

Her eyes are full of fear, and though her hands are armored with claws, their touch is so soft and warm. Her katana is at her side, and it suits her so perfectly.

I smile in nostalgia as I am reminded of someone else. One who, back home, is probably so worried about me, someone who has fought for me, cared for me, and saved me so many times.

For a brief moment, I can see purple hair turn into a sublime gold, blue eyes become green, purple armor transform into majestic blue and silver and a purple katana become a shining broadsword as the image in front of me makes me remember so many memories.

Saber...

My lips curl upward into the widest smile I've made since arriving in this new world. "I'm so glad I protected you Neptune... I'm so glad I kept my promise..."

"No... Shirou, please, don't go!"

Her grip on me becomes tighter as Compa joins in. "No, Shirou-san! Please, just don't! Don't leave us!"

I don't hear anything else after that. I succumb to the darkness and welcome the invitation of a peaceful sleep.


	4. An Old Guiding Voice

_... Sorry about the long wait. Hope you didn't think I abandoned it.  
_

_Anyway, on to the chapter. Hopefully it isn't too filler-ish. I just wanted to set-up the the type of life Shirou's going to have for the rest of his stay here, going around, doing quests, helping people... Stuff like that.  
_

_Some concerns. First, metalbeamkatana1.0. I want to modify the story. I really do. My main way of doing it is by adding backstory for the characters, and through character interaction itself. You won't see much of that in this chapter (Or even in the game for that matter...), but starting next time, you'll see more of it. Main backstory recipient will be IF since she has such great openings for one (What I'll do is actually pretty obvious for the inquisitive player/reader who pays attention to the game's story, but I'm not sure how most people would find my interpretations). Aside from that, I look back at my draft work, and though I've recived a lot of positive response another part just wants to hold my head in shame. I didn't take advantage of Shirou's presence there enough, and I had a lot of ways to handle both universes better anyway (which I didn't do T_T) so there you go.  
_

___Don't think Neptune or Compa are gonna get the short end of the stick, however. With an aspiring screwed-up, I mean, 'distorted' hero to worship and follow, there's a lot that can happen to you. Parents that don't exist, grandparents that should be seen and not just milked for the stupidest wise words of the moment (which may or may not be misquoted...) and an author who wants to portray a few more realistic reactions to being asked to go on an epic journey that involves moving away from your home, your peaceful life and all your loved one/s and which may result in YOUR DEATH might change your fate just a little. Aside from that, we have Shirou thinking of Neptune as Saber on occasion as well, so that'll be fun, fun, fun to write._

_For the record, do note I'm not mentioning your name just for the heck of it, so nobody shill him for it. NOBODY.  
_

_Next, the two random guests. For the guy who doesn't get why Shirou has a giant gash across his shoulder, please enlighten me as to what would really happen when you face a spider creature with a giant blade using a wooden one. No, just because blade A makes the same kind of injuries as blade B does not mean they are equally powerful. For the guy who said that Compa-chan seems out of place I SAY TO YOU... That you are right and that there is a scene at the bottom to address that issue, and you've made me bang my head on a desk. Good for you! *Bangs head again* Titles are something I'm considering though. If anybody wants me to remove them completely, I'd like to get a few reviews on that first...  
_

_As an extra note, there's a part of me that wants to add Compa's last name in as Heart and edit out that little blunder made in the first chapter *Headdesk again*. And THAT, I really want to do.  
_

_Also... For the first time in my writing, you'll find another writer's OC! Those who've been to the Neptunia section should know him as Jacob from Some Random Tosser's "Hyperdimension Neptunia is Real!" Part of the long delay was planning events and changes to the fic brought on by this inquisitive critic's PMs, and he's really made me rethink of what to do for the fic. I so wanted to include Jacob as a permanent member of the party, but when I found out that this particular self-insert hates Clueless Chick Magnets, and SRT adamantly wants him in-character, I was sad to let it go in the end... Still, it was fun while I entertained the idea, and the numerous, NUMEROUS ideas for both the main story and hilarious omake crossover possibilities were gold.  
_

_To thank him for all the help, I put him in anyway solely out of gratitude. Also, he has a blog called Porecomesis Reviews where he reviews games, just type that in on Google and you'll see it. His latest post there is his carpet bombing of the very universe he's writing a fic about, which was just as hilarious as his writing, and so are all of his other reviews.  
_

_Do tell me if you want him in though. SRT himself has said that barring Shirou's willingness to kill he and Jacob probably be the best of friends in a universe full of insane women (and insanity in general) like this. I know I would, but then again, his hatred of __Clueless Chick Magnets..._  


___... On to the chapter. I own no series I reference..._

___BEGIN!  
_

***An Old Guiding Voice*  
**

_"Wake up..."_

"Augh..."

The black haze greets me again. I look around to find that no one is there.

_"Oh... Thank goodness you're awake..."_

Aside from Histoire. Perhaps I should have expected that. She was the one who started this after all.

"Well, Histoire... I'm not exactly awake, am I? The fact that I'm here means that I'm not, after all..."

A small chuckle from the tome. _"Yes, that is true, isn't it?" _Having been assured of my mental consciousness, she changes her tone of voice. _"... I can't believe it. You actually managed to survive an attack from the Guard Vermin... To think you would still be alive after taking an attack from one of the four monsters who guard the Key Fragments…"_

The appearance of a potentially important piece of information makes me shake off whatever grogginess I may have. "Key Fragments? What are those Histoire?"

_"The Key Fragments are four jewels that hold the powers of earth, wind, ice and fire. They are the objects you need to find in order to free me."_

I see... So this is the objective which we seek...

"What will you do once you are freed Histoire?" I then remember an important detail and ask two more questions. "Why can't you use your power to free yourself anyway? And what do the Key Fragments look like?"

"I have much power, the power to do anything in this world. I simply cannot be the one to use it." Her explanation puzzles me quite a bit. "I was created with only a piece of a previous goddess' power, who wanted to make sure that I could not abuse it. I need the approval of all four current goddesses to do anything. Put simply, I can execute an idea, but it cannot be my own."

A mind-boggling yet very sensible justification, one I approve of. A previous goddess gave up a piece of herself to ensure she wouldn't abuse it, and turn created the will of this planet, thus forcing the rulers of this world to discuss and form a unified opinion? Admirable. Just like Prometheus giving fire to the cold suffering humans.

"As for your second question, you already have one remember? Neptune defeated the Guard Vermin and got it."

Oh. It all becomes clear now. I suddenly remember one of the last sights I had before passing out, the purple jewel that was in the hands of-

"Histoire, what was that power Neptune showed yesterday?" I ask her, still very much serious, partially because of how it affects Neptune's state, and also because of the implications.

Slowly, the tome begins to explain. _"That was Hard Drive Divinity. It unleashes the power of the Processor Units, weapons and armor of great power."_

Hard Drive Divinity... Aside from the fact that the acronym that name forms is painful yet again, my eyes widen at the conclusion I've already formed and prepared for, and yet still hoped wasn't true.

"... So then. Neptune is Planeptune's goddess."

Histoire answers the question I already knew the answer to. _"Yes. It is as you have said. She is Console Patron Unit Purple Heart, Emiya-san."_

"Damn..." My face falls into a state of bitterness and sadness.

_"What is it Emiya-san? What's wrong?"_

"It just isn't fair Histoire," I tell her, still facing towards the abyss. "How come a girl like her has to carry such a huge responsibility?"

_"Emiya-san?"_

"Histoire, look at Neptune again. She acts like she's just fourteen! She can't lead or protect a landmass like this! And I don't care if she could be thousands of years older than me because she's a goddess, a girl like her shouldn't have to go through with that!"

It's maddening. In truth, though I do resent divine beings, my experiences in life have shown me how they can be good people as well. Berserker was born of the gods, and even though he hates them with a passion, the fact that he still protects Illya even under his madness shows that he has a hero's heart after all that suffering. Rider was a divine being, no matter that her divinity is nearly nothing after her monstrous transformation by the cruel gods and her dislike of them. Even Gilgamesh has his moments, and his younger self's personality just proves that even more.

But gods and goddesses, no matter how stupid or savage or arrogant they may be, have responsibilities behind that power, especially in this world where they are in their own age of the gods, where the goddesses must be relied upon for protection.

That's what Neptune must face.

I don't want to let her do it.

I've already seen what happened to Saber when she carried the weight of a nation on her shoulders. She lived her life sacrificing her happiness and humanity for her people, and I can't help but draw that comparison because of Neptune's goddess form. Illya's already told me about what she had to face as the Einzbern Holy Grail, all the suffering and horrifying torture she had to go through to gain her level of magic energy, the fact that her mother and father were taken away directly because of the Grail War...

Because of me...

This didn't have the reaction I expected. I was expecting Histoire to get mad, to get frustrated. But yet I can feel her becoming satisfied, assured. _"Emiya-san... You really do care for Neptune, don't you? I was so surprised when you nearly sacrificed yourself for her. I actually felt responsible for that... I'm sorry... I made you take care of her, and then this happened..."_

Her sorrowful voice shows that she didn't just consider me as a tool, someone to do her bidding. She considers me as _someone_. That's something I've never heard of. She, the very essence of the world, acknowledges me, a mere human.

The thought makes me smile. I suppose this world has its own advantages.

"I would've done so anyway, Histoire. That's how I've lived all my life. All that promise did was let me know that you'd be watching. Don't blame yourself."

Though that lightens her up a bit, Histoire then becomes worried for me. _"Emiya-san, please, refrain from doing such things. I don't know how Neptune would feel if you did at this point, and I don't know how I would either." _ Becoming serious, she says, _"You made Neptune activate HDD on her own. She gained that power again because of you. That's no small feat. Did you know that she actually gave up eating breakfast to watch over you? I've never seen her think of other people this much."_

My eyes widen again. Her powers were activated at the emotional response of nearly losing me?

And she even gave up eating? Considering her stomach, that's something I have to pay attention to.

"I'll be more careful. But I'm afraid I can't make any promises on this, Histoire. I've lived my entire life for the sake of others, and I can't stop now." I then smile, knowing that she can see me, and tell her, "Besides, I wouldn't accept that promise if I wasn't ready to do at least that. And trust me, I'm not your average swordsman. I'm alien to you for a reason, you know?"

Histoire pauses for a moment, then makes her resignation known. _"Just take care of yourself. Please?"_

I give her a wry smile. "As best as I can, I will."

The light signifies that this time is ending soon. "I'll be waking up for real now. I won't be telling Neptune of her identity yet. Until I can at least make this easier for her by having you guide her once again, for as long as it's possible... Console Patron Unit Neptune won't be a goddess, but will instead live as a human. Is that OK?"

_"I will allow that. As I have asked, take care of her. I shall be watching over both of you and all of your friends."_

"Thank you," I reply to the fairy, smiling in satisfaction. "Well Histoire... Good morning then."

_"Good morning, Emiya-san. Have a good day."_

The light washes over me, and I leave the dark abyss.

***The Third Morning***

"...Ugh..."

And now the morning sun greets me. I'm in the same bed that I found myself in just a few days ago, how I began all of this. The pink and yellow of the house greet me again and make my eyes twitch, but I suppose I'll just have to get used to it...

I then try to get off the bed.

I can't. For some reason, my body feels rather heavy...

A snoring sound that's coming from my chest makes me wonder what's there.

...

Oh.

"Fuwahhhh... *Snort*"

As per Histoire's words, Neptune was watching over me the entire time. Unleashing that new power must have been quite tiring, though if she was awake enough to skip breakfast, that alone shows how much she cares for me.

She didn't stay that way forever, apparently. Sitting on a chair, she fell asleep at some point, and decided to use me as a pillow. Her head is plunked down on my stomach, and her hands under her head to support herself.

... She's drooling. Dammit, my shirt... ah well. This was probably going to need washing anyway.

Since I can't move, I simply smile and look at the sleeping girl.

Unlike when we first met, her face is set into this ridiculous yet still adorable expression of being asleep, her mouth wide open and her eyes looking like a cat's.

I can't believe that this girl is a goddess.

Then again, this is infinitely better than having the total jerks that lived in the Age of Gods as your deities.

Since Avalon's mysteriously functioning regeneration has healed my wounds already, the only thing stopping me from moving is the same burden I had on that night.

And I don't care. This time, she protected me and then afterwards she watched over me, something that I didn't do for her. The least I can do is let her rest.

"Hmm… Shi-kun…"

Hearing her say my name, I chuckle to myself and ruffle her hair. "Just sleep Neptune. I'll be right here."

My heart becomes warm at the sight of her smile widening and her cheeks reddening just the slightest bit.

And so I'm stuck like that for the next few minutes. Since I haven't much else to do, I then let my mind wander to other important matters.

Like swords.

The Processor Units are weapons and armor of great power. The katana that Neptune wielded herself yesterday was certainly lived up to that degree, but it pales in comparison to many, many, MANY of the Noble Phantasms in my "possession".

And yet, I found out something odd about it yesterday, something that could possibly make it one of the most powerful weapons I've ever encountered.

I just need to make sure the next time I see it.

The armor is another matter entirely, however. How could anyone call anything THAT skimpy armor?-! About the only enemies that plugsuit could possibly effective against would be depraved perverts! I'll admit, it's possible that it's very durable, but it's useless having the most powerful protection if it doesn't even cover you that much!

Adding to the trouble is that when Neptune uses her power, she undergoes a complete transformation. Her physical capabilities are obviously enhanced, yes, and her fighting style suddenly became refined and even graceful in a matter of seconds. There were still a few openings I could see and probably take advantage of in a real fight, but they were few and far between.

But that's not the problem.

The problem is that _Neptune undergoes a complete transformation._ I was thankfully in a state of hallucination at the time, but looking back now I remember that Neptune's… ugh, chest was rather big and too close to my face for me not to feel even a little embarrassed. Aside from that, her personality changes to one very familiar and again, something that makes me a bit uncomfortable.

"Hmm… Haaahhh… Wach happenin'…"

… Finally.

"Ah, good morning Neptune. How are you?"

"Ah… Shi-kun… Just fi…"

And that's when she notices me. Neptune just stares at me, as though thinking I'm an illusion. And then…

"SHI-KUN!"

"GUH-!"

She puts her full weight on me. I can't do anything but stay here, helpless to receive both her tears and joy.

"Shi-kun… You didn't die… I was so scared that I lost you…"

Through her cries and sniffles, I manage a small smile.

This is one of the deities of the world, naught but a small child who is naïve and oblivious to its workings.

And yet, she can learn to care for even the most insignificant of people.

"There, there Neptune, there, there… Don't cry, I'm right here," I tell her, ruffling her hair again as I do so. It appears that she's become quite attached to me, and honestly I don't mind at all. "So, you watched over me all this time?"

"Yeah…" She murmurs, a bit happier now. "I mean, you already saved me twice, and then I thought you died yesterday… I just became so angry and really… sad…"

Seeing the little girl like this, I smile warmly at her and remind her, "Neptune, I'm here right now because of you. Don't look down on yourself like that. Besides, you were amazing yesterday. That transformation of yours really saved us all. So don't be so sad, OK?"

"OK…" Wiping off her tears, she returns to her usual cheerful demeanor. "I'm really glad you're alright, Shi-kun… I'm so happy you're here with us now…"

Grinning at her, I respond, "And so am I Neptune. So am I." Now a bit more awake, I ask her, "Neptune, where'd Compa go?"

"Nep-Nep, I'm back no- AGH!"

With the impeccable timing of coming in while I appear to be in a questionable position, and by that I mean not impeccable in the slightest, Compa comes in just in time to see Neptune right on top of me, hugging me.

"Oh hi Compa! Look, Shi-kun's awake now!"

Unfortunately oblivious as to how bad the situation looks for me, Neptune states a fact that would normally make Compa quite happy.

Right now, it just makes her rather angry.

"B-but Nep-Nep, y-you… SHIROU-SAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH NEP-NEP?-!"

… Goddammit.

***Plan of Action, The Great Gamindustri Journey***

"So… Have we calmed down yet?"

"Yes… But I can't help it! Shirou-san, how am I supposed to know what you're doing with her?-!"

Compa has already prepared breakfast for us and despite having eaten her cooking only twice beforehand, I already expected a good brunch. I was actually surprised she put any effort in at all, considering how mad she was at us.

And by that I mean she was really angry. So angry, in fact, the brief glint in her eyes made me see a vision of my butt being impaled by a gigantic syringe.

God, that was horrifying.

"Aw, don't be such a pooper Compa! Shi-kun just woke up and I felt really happy that he wasn't, you know… Dead because of me…"

That actually manages to somber both of the girls, and our host lowers her head in a frown. "Nep-Nep… It's not your fault. You actually managed to save all of us, while I couldn't do anything…"

"Compa-chan, that's not true and you know it," I encourage the nurse, my face slightly saddened about the consequences of yet another stupid thing I did. "Remember, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't have known where the dungeon was. Hell, we wouldn't even have a place to stay. Remember, you've already taken both of us under your wing after our falls here, and this is the second time you've healed me already. And that was after I broke the bokutou you lent me yesterday… So don't feel so bad Compa. You've been a great help to all of us."

Compa looks up again at my words, and Neptune joins in as well. "That's right Compa! You've been really swell to both of us! So don't go soiling that pretty face of yours with a frown, 'kay?"

"Nep-Nep… Shirou-san…" With a smile on her face, Compa cheerfully answers, "Thanks, you two. I really appreciate it." Looking at me again, she assures me, "Don't worry Shirou-san. My ojii-chan wouldn't mind you breaking it if you did it to help Nep-Nep. He's really nice, so I'm sure he'd be OK with it."

"If you say so…" Sighing, I continue, "Compa-chan, if there's anything I can do for your ojii-chan, just tell me. I'd be happy to help."

"I'll be sure to let him know. He'd appreciate it."

Having finished our meals, I then ask Neptune, "So then, Neptune… Do you know what we're doing next?"

Nep-Nep ponders this for a moment then replies, "No I don't… Histy tried to talk to me, but I guess I was too focused on you to listen." She rubs her head and says this a bit embarrassed, and I smile at her to show that I don't mind.

"Um, Nep-Nep, Shirou-san… Who exactly is this Histy person? I want to know…" Compa asks, curious as to who this mysterious requester is, and I decide to enlighten her a bit about the tome. The girls needn't know that Neptune is a goddess just yet, so I'll hold off on Histoire creating Neptune, the four goddesses and the rest of the world as well.

"Histoire is the one who connected Neptune and my dream worlds together. Basically, she wants us to free her, as I told you yesterday. She reached out to me again as I was sleeping, and she told me how exactly we're going to do it. Neptune, do you still have the jewel you got from the Guard Vermin?"

"Uh…" The purple-haired goddess searches her pockets and, after a moment, nods. "Yeah, here it is Shi-kun!" She hands me the jewel, a small purple diamond shaped object. I take a moment to analyze it, and indeed it has the same energy I sense from the girl in front of me. Returning Neptune's gesture, I nod and hold it in my hand.

I then take a deep breath, making the girls wonder what this is all about. "… This is going to be big. I won't force either of you to come if you don't want to."

I really won't. Compa's just a nurse. She doesn't need to be tossed into perilous adventures. No, she should stay back here at Planeptune and take care of her grandfather.

And don't get me started on Neptune. If she wants to live a normal life, well, who am I to stop her? Histoire may want her help, but if Neptune doesn't want to, I can't help her in that regard.

I'll do this alone if I have to. Even if it would be difficult, even if it would be a lonely journey, I would stick to my word. I will help Histoire, and see if I can't solve the other landmasses' monster problems as well.

I hold up the jewel in front of them, holding it by the ends with my thumb and pointer, and begin telling them about our… no, my mission. "In each landmass is a Key Fragment just like this one. Histoire wants us to travel to all four of them and get each of the jewels. This will be a long and hard journey… so if you don't want to come, you shouldn't and I won't hold it against you."

And thus, my companions become silent. No doubt, they're contemplating their next course of action.

However, I didn't expect an answer so quickly.

"Oh wow! An epic fetch quest like that?-! I'm sold! Count me in, Shi-kun! There's no way I'm missing out on this!"

There's a small part of me that wants to smile at her enthusiasm, but there's a bigger one that's very scared of her naivete. "Neptune… Are you sure? This quest will be long and hard. Even I don't know what will happen. Are you sure you don't want to live a normal life with Compa?"

"No way Shi-kun. This could be a quest to save the world! There's no way I'm passing that up!" Smiling at me again, she tells me, "Besides… I wanna be with you Shi-kun! After all you've done for me… I'm not leaving you no matter what!"

Neptune's sincere declaration makes me widen my eyes. As this little girl really found me so important as to warrant such a response? Has she really dedicated her entire life to me and formed a bond with me so quickly?

What will happen to her if she stays with me? I fear the effects of what happens when she begins to follow my ideals, my way of life. I stand by my belief that my ideal is beautiful… But I won't doubt for even a second the reality that it is a painful path to walk. I would never forgive myself if others, especially an innocent little girl like Neptune, were to be hurt walking it with me.

But I suppose I should've expected her accepting it. Histoire called her as well. She certainly chose the right person to call.

"If you say so Neptune. Glad to have you on board," I say to her, masking my uneasiness with a smile. Admittedly, I am relieved that I won't be alone. Neptune's battle prowess in both her HDD and normal form are not to be underestimated, and with enough training she can be competent in both forms, and have various tactical applications for transforming.

I then turn to Compa, who has remained quiet throughout the entire exchange. Her eyes are very wide, showing the amazement she feels.

"Wow… I-I'm not sure… I thought you'd just be staying in Planeptune, but now you're going on a world tour… I just don't know…"

"But Compa," Neptune begins, raising her voice in objection, "you said yesterday that we're not supposed to leave the party or the goddesses will zap you, remember?-! You can't do that!"

"Wait, wait! I… I just don't know yet, OK? I still have to ask my grandpa, I still have to make preparations… Nep-Nep, I can't just leave without doing anything! I'm not even sure if I can handle that!"

"I understand Compa-chan," I assure her. "We're in no rush," I tell her. "I want to stay in Planeptune for a while. Our first order of business is to buy Neptune a new weapon, though how we'll get enough money for that is another matter entirely. I also want to train her here first, and finally get a little money saved for our adventure."

Compa feels relieved at my response, while Neptune complains, "Aw, but Shi-kun! I wanna go already!"

"Neptune," I explain to my childish friend, "We're going to go on a long journey. It will be long, difficult and dangerous. We'll be facing monsters if we want to find the Key Fragments, or even just to find information. I want to make sure we're prepared." I then give her a small smile. "Besides… I can't just leave the people the way they are. As long as I can help them, I will help them. So if you really want to follow me, well, I guess you're just going to have to get used to that."

Neptune contemplates my answer, then grins at me. "You're right! And you know… Helping people doesn't sound too bad at all! Count me in then!"

"Thanks Neptune," I reply gratefully. Turning to Compa, I ask, "Speaking of which, Compa, how's your grandfather? I still want to see if there's anything I can do for him."

"I just visited him, and he's just fine!" Compa responds. With a small grin, she says, "Oh, take a look at what the army gave us!" I shake it, and I hear clinking and ruffling noises. I open it, and to my great surprise there's a veritable amount of oddly colored coins and bills.

Is this…?

"I really needed money and I was at a loss as to what to do… but apparently, defeating the Guard Vermin really helped! So when the military found out about it, they called me over and gave me some reward money! Since you're going on an adventure, you take all of it Shirou-san! There should be enough to buy a really good sword and still have some left over!"

"Wowzers Compa! This is an awesome reward!" Neptune says excitedly at our windfall from the little expedition we had yesterday.

"Compa…" I look at the nurse, filled with gratitude and a bit of uneasiness. "We can't take all of this! It's just… We just can't OK? You deserve some of this too!"

"I haven't left the party yet, remember?" She reminds me, "So what's yours is mine, and what's mine is yours! Well, if I stay that is…"

"Thank you Compa. Thank you so much," I say sincerely. Bless this girl. Bless this little girl and her grandfather for being so generous. "Well… We're done for now. I say we get started today. Shall we?"

"B-but Shirou-san, you just got a really big injury yesterday! You should rest!" Compa declares, quite alarmed at my willingness to go out into the world so quickly.

"Don't worry about it Compa-chan. I'm just fine. All my wounds have healed since last night, and what medicine you did give me already sped up the process. So I'm completely fine, OK? Don't worry."

Compa gives me a once over. Seeing that I've actually recovered, she sighs and says, "OK then Shirou-san… Just be careful OK? Don't do anything reckless like yesterday. I was really scared when you got slashed, you know? Just please… Don't hurt yourself again, OK?"

"I'll try my best Compa-chan," I assure her. "Don't worry, I'll be careful, OK?"

"Don't worry a dink, Compa! I'll protect Shi-kun with my epic magical girl transformation powers! Nothing'll lay a finger on him!"

There's a small part of me that suddenly becomes uncomfortable at the mention of the words 'magical girl'. I don't know why, there has to be some reason that I feel that way, and for some reason I think Rin is involved…

But I shake it off, as a bigger part of me wants to smile. "Thanks for that Neptune," I tell her, actually a bit touched at her words. If Neptune can play her cards right, that might actually be the case. For now though, if she wants to reach that stage, I'll offer my guidance. "Don't rely too much on that form though. It wastes your energy, and if you rely on it too much you won't be as effective in combat. Just use it as a last resort, alright? You'll get stronger that way."

Neptune contemplates this for a moment and brightens up. "That makes sense! Sure Shi-kun, whatever you say!"

"Perfect," I tell her. Pocketing the Key Fragment and keeping it safe, I announce to my companions, "Well then… Let's go."

***Shopping and Window Shopping***

"You know, I can't get over how advanced this place is."

This is the second time I've gone around the city, but I couldn't quite focus last time I was here due to the pressing weight of being tossed into a new world. Now though, since I have more important things to worry about, I can concentrate more on the beautiful sights.

"Well, it _is_ called the Land of Purple Progress…" Compa points out matter-of-factly.

"Wow, look at all this stuff Shi-kun! Look at the bright lights, the tall skyscrapers… Darn, everything looks amazing!"

Neptune jumps around and points at everything like the little girl she appears to be. Such a charming sight reminds me of Illya back home. Though my heart aches at the things I've lost, I also feel satisfied knowing that the girl in front of me is happy.

She's the only purpose I have left in this world. I want to keep her happy for as long as possible.

"Shirou-san, what's wrong? Why do you seem so sad when you look at Nep-Nep?"

Compa notices my sad smile and moves over to try and help me. I shake my head and assure her. "It's nothing Compa-chan… It's nothing."

Concerned, Compa tries to probe. "Is your memory coming back, Shirou-san? Does it have something to do with Nep-Nep?"

"A bit, maybe. A bit."

I smile at Compa gently and walk on, and to my relief she understands that I'd prefer not to talk.

All of us continue walking through the Central City streets and marvel at the sights until we finally reach our first destination: The weapon shop.

"Oh wow, look at all the cool stuff here!"

Neptune's is justified in her excitement. Everything's quite fascinating. The walls are covered in the same metal I see all around, with purple cloth draped over certain displays. Computers, TV screens and other terminals are mounted on certain places in the shop, showing the prices or previewing the qualities of a weapon.

Weapons of all kinds are hung everywhere on the walls, and some are displayed in glass cases. They have all the basics, swords, axes, spears and the like. What I didn't expect was how advanced weapon technology had become.

Some of them are just pure energy! The multi-colored lights coming out of their insignificant hilts are eerie, radiant with heat. What other marvels has this futuristic era produced?

Aside from those, the expected guns are present, though the absence of bows disappoints me.

And of course, my window-shopping led to a veritable number of additions to my Reality Marble. Once I've steeled myself enough to use my powers here, I'll be sure to try out tracing the beam weapons, aside from the other additions to my arsenal that were added over the six months before all of this started.

"Be careful, you don't break anything Nep-Nep! That'd be really expensive for all of us, OK?" Compa warns her, acting very much like a surrogate mother.

"Don't worry Compa-chan, we'll be with her while we're shopping, of course." Turning to Neptune, I ask her, "Neptune, is it OK if I picked your weapon for you?"

I expected her reaction. Pouting at me, she complains, "Aww… But I wanna do it Shi-kun!"

"How about this," deciding to bargain with my little friend. "For the first time, I'll be choosing the weapon, and for the rest you can do it on your own. Is that OK?"

After thinking it over for a while, Neptune consents and says, "Fine Shi-kun. I guess I can live with that."

"OK, good then." I then ask Compa, "Compa-chan, can you watch over Neptune for me? I'll go around and see if I can find something not too expensive that suits her."

"Sure Shirou-san!" With that, she places a hand on her new charge and tells her, "Alright Nep-Nep, just look around the store with me, alright?"

And thus, I begin examining the weapons, holding them up to check the weight, analyzing every last one to make sure that our little goddess' hands will be holding a weapon fit for her, perfect for her.

After checking all of them, I finally find one that catches my eye.

It's a humble katana. The design is your basic one, a patterned black hilt with yellow diamond shaped figures. I pick it up, and find that it's a bit heavy. That's good, a goddess would have enough strength to carry this easily. The blade is certainly sharp, and the materials are very high quality for a sword of this price. A sword this beautiful would often sell for thousands or even millions of yen back home, but with the sort of technology they probably have here, weapons like these are probably obsolete and therefore undervalued.

Though it pains me to see such travesties happen, at least it works to our advantage. This katana is certainly perfect for Neptune. My conclusions about the Processor Units are only hunches so far, but Neptune's is also a katana. It may be that she has a natural affinity for them through that fact. It may be that she's just a natural at combat itself, and considering her goddess origins and the Console War, perhaps her body remembers what her mind does not.

Supposition and guesswork, all of this. And yet, I find myself confident in my conclusions. Satisfied, I walk up to the person I'm buying this for and ask for her opinion.

"Well Neptune, what do you think?"

The aforementioned girl's eyes widen at my words, and they become filled with sparkles. "Oh wow Shi-kun… This looks amazing! Oh wow, I'm gonna kick a ton of butt with this!"

"That's good. The price is just right. Compa-chan?"

"Alright then! Let's go up to the counter!"

Carrying our desired purchase, we walk up to the cashier. The man running the register looks at us politely and greets us. "Hello there, customers. So you've chosen that katana?"

"Yes please," I reply, handing him the sword.

The man checks it again. "You're sure you don't want any of our other weapons?"

"It's fine," I tell them. "This will be sufficient. So, can you handle our purchase then?"

"If you say so sir," The man consents. "Names?"

"Shirou Emiya."

"I'm Neptune! Nice ta meet ya!"

"And I'm Compa. I'll be paying for this, if you don't mind."

"Nice to meet all of you." Registering our names into the store's customer list, he tells us, "That'll be a 1000 credits please."

We hand the money over to the man, who checks it, nods in satisfaction and puts in the cash register. Printing out a receipt, he hands it to us and asks, "Well, is there anything else you need?"

"No, no, it's fine already…"

Compa looks at me, concerned. "Shirou-san, what about your weapon?"

"Compa, the bokutou I have right now will be just fine."

"If you say so…" Turning to the man, she smiles at him and says, "Thank you so much sir!"

"It's no problem. And if I may comment, aren't you a lucky guy for having a girl in every arm?"

Goddammit, not here too. The girls in question, Compa and Neptune, respectively blush and (very oddly) grin at the man's teases. Groaning at the fact that, even here, there are people that think I'm a womanizing playboy, I dryly tell the cashier, "Ha, ha. I really don't need to hear that…" Composing myself again, I smile and tell him, "Thanks for the service then."

"Thank you as well! Please come back again!"

And thus, me and the girls leave.

***Next Course of Action, Odd Man Out***

"So what're we gonna do now? Are we gonna do some training or what? I can't wait to test out this bad boy!"

Now outside the park, Neptune impatiently and excitedly announces her intentions to go out and slaughter monsters. Disturbing actually, but I try my best to shrug it off since she's a goddess. Try being the key word…

"Just be patient Neptune… Let's find a place to sit down first and rest. We can talk about that then."

"If I might suggest Shirou-san," Compa begins, providing insight as the most experienced one here in terms of… well, living here. "Though you helped out quite a lot with the Guard Vermin, the monsters aren't gone quite yet! People still have problems with the monsters, so the Basilicom handles requests from everyone! Since you like helping people a lot, you can start there!"

I take note of all the new information. Yes, this would be very good indeed. We can help people while training, effectively killing two birds with one stone. Yes, this could work.

Now, I only have one problem.

"… Basilicom? Seriously?" Why in god's name does EVERYTHING have to be a painfully worded insult to language?-! The tastelessness just makes it even worse since I'd assume it's a holy place from the name! Basilicom?-! Really?-!

"Yay! We're gonna go to the cookie place now!"

My eyes twitch at such a sudden senseless outburst from Neptune. "Neptune? Where in the hell did COOKIES come into place?"

Staring at me curiously, Neptune says, "Aw, but Compa here said that they baked awesome cookies there, right Compa?"

I turn to the one who supposedly planted this idea in her head, and with a groan she says, "No. No I didn't Nep-Nep… I just said that that was enough banter and that I had to treat your wounds already…"

"Aw, poopy…" Having lost any incentive to go to the Basilicom, Neptune pouts and says, "Darn it… This sounds boring already…"

"Well," I begin, sighing at her childishness, "being an adventurer involves a lot more than just slaying whatever monsters come in your way, apparently…"

"Darn it! Can't we like, just ask somebody if they need help or something?" She asks me, apparently rather desperate for something more exciting.

"Well," I consider, as that's actually fine as well," That works too but…"

"Then it's settled!" Before I can stop her, she runs up to a hapless target and pats him on the back to get his attention.

Actually, perhaps the word 'pat' is inaccurate if you look at poor boy's reaction, jolting up in pain and having to rub the affected area in pain. Yeesh, Neptune doesn't know her own strength…

"Good god, what in the hell was that for?" The boy, an unassuming young man with curled black hair, a grey hoodie shirt and odd black shorts, bends over as he berates his unrepentant aggressor.

"Yo buddy! Do ya have any problems?" Neptune, unrepentant because she has no idea she's done anything wrong in the first place, asks innocently.

"… What in the bugger are you talking about?" Obviously anyone would be irritated if someone 'pats' them on the back that hard and asks something of them without any shame at all.

Moving quickly, Compa and I walk up to the scene as she admonishes Neptune. "Nept-Nep, please don't do that… That's very, very rude…"

"Why?"

I stare at her blankly, and then palm my face in realization as she is a goddess, let alone an amnesiac goddess who has lost common knowledge of interaction with others and especially humans, I make the resolution to fix that over our travels.

"I'll tell you later…" Compa says with a sigh, grinning helplessly as has less of an idea of why anyone would act like this.

"We're sorry about this… She doesn't really know how to act towards other people…" I apologize to the injured young man, who begrudgingly accepts my explanation.

"If you say so…" Seeing that all of us are here already, he asks, "So anyway, who the heck are you guys and what do you want anyway?"

"We were just about to go to the Basilicom. We wanted to find out if there are any requests people might have," I explain to make up for our socially-inept companions unintended rudeness.

"Huh. Well," the boy begins, still rather miffed but apparently calmed down. "there's a cave infested with a Sand Worm, and the Basilicom wants it dead, so you can go do that, I guess…"

"Ha, see! I told you this was way quicker and way less boring!" Neptune victoriously declares.

"… At the cost of a few more entries into my trauma diary," the man responds dryly.

"We're very sorry… We'll make sure she won't do that again," I say to the boy, bowing in apology once again.

"It's fine, it's fine," our informant says, smiling at our sincerity. Changing his expression, he tells us, "Though I have to ask, why in the hell are you giving a girl who doesn't even know how to greet someone without bludgeoning them a katana that would essentially give her the capability to decapitate anyone within a five-mile radius?"

All of us look at the boy strangely with is rather… 'nuanced' description. Admittedly, yes, this would actually be pretty stupid under normal circumstances. I mean, I'm pretty sure there's a law back home prohibiting minors from wielding lethal weapons like this.

Except for Neptune. Who promptly puffs up her cheeks and shouts, "HEY! I'll have you know that… MRGH!"

I quickly put my hand on Neptune's mouth, making sure that she won't tell anyone of her 'special talents.' I don't really need to tell him he just disrespected an amnesiac divine being and that the goddess of Planeptune has a state of mind that would probably make him lose faith in the future. "Err, um… We have something to do. And well, we're kind of trying to make sure that she won't do that."

Put off by my sudden interruption and from the look in his eyes somewhat thankful at the same time for not having to listen to Neptune, our new… 'friend', I guess, replies, "Well, good luck with that… Don't really need to have stupid stuff happening around here…"

"Wait, where are you going?-! Aren't you, like, gonna join our party or something?-! You have to!" Neptune shouts to the boy as he tries to leave.

The boy stares at her blankly and deadpans, "Wow. So you practically hammer some random tosser and you expect him to join your party. Amazing."

"Aw poopy… You're probably just an NPC character anyway…"

"… I have no idea what you're talking about."

Somehow, our very sarcastic friend managed to reply in unison with me, and he manages to share a small laugh with me. "She's really like that sometimes."

"I can see that." Straightening up again, he tells us, "Up north of here is a cable car station. Just take it to the 'Evil Cave,' and you're set." Smiling at us one last time, he says, "Well, see you around some time guys. Meeting you was an interesting experience, I can give you that."

"Glad to have entertained," I tell him with a smirk. "Thanks for all the help again. We'll be off now."

"Ooh, what's your name?-! I wanna know just in case we meet you again and you join the party!"

"… Fat chance of that happening," he tells us in his usual tone. "But just for the record, it's Jacob. Jacob Winters."

"Oh cool! Well, seeya around Jakey!"

The man twitches his eye as his ridiculous nickname and stares at Neptune. "Don't do that. Just… Just don't…"

And with that, Jacob leaves before any more insanity can enter his life, courtesy of a certain someone here.

"… Well. He was rather sarcastic, but he was a fine guy in the end," I comment to my friends as the man walks away. I suppose I actually would've preferred this to registering in the Basilicom. I don't know what kind of personal information we would've had to give, and I'd like to keep my alien status as secret as possible. That, and we made a new friend. A win-win situation if there ever was one.

"Yeah… I wonder if we'd meet him again one day?"

I look at Neptune and smile at her. "That'd be nice. Just don't expect him to join us with the way you treated him."

"That's right Nep-Nep! You can't be rude to people! Besides, we can't involve outsiders in this!" Compa tells off the purple goddess, her face set into a scolding frown that was nonetheless still rather cute.

"Fine, fine… But anyway!" Neptune cheers up and announces, "Let's get on to that cable car station and start kicking monster butt!"

"You're right," I say to them, before moving into the direction Jacob pointed out for us to go on our first official quest.

And then I remember what Jacob said.

"Wait… Did he just say cable cars?"

***View From the Clouds***

"My God."

I am now seated in one of the precarious transports that are supposed to ferry people across the space between the minor lands of each landmass. And quite frankly, I don't really know what to say.

On one hand, we're dangling who-knows-how-many miles above the ground, if there even IS ground below us, encased in naught but a few meters of steel. On the other hand…

"It's beautiful up here…"

It was a majestic sight. Though much of the view was obscured by the metal encasing us, what we could see outside the windows painted a picture worthy of being immortalized, the minor landmasses gathering around the Central City and green with life, the clouds white and fluffy and the day bright and sunny.

"Damn, this looks awesome! This is totally fitting for the start of a grand adventure~" Neptune hums out, attempting some sort of rhythm with her childish presence as she joins me in looking outside the glass windows.

"Nep-Nep… We're not exactly starting it yet…" Compa points out while joining us in admiring the scene. "But you're right, both of you… This looks amazing… I've never been outside the Central City area, so I never knew that something this breathtaking was so near me…"

"Well, now you know Compa-chan." Having had enough, we all take a seat and begin preparing ourselves for the next mission. "Now, let's set the battle formation," I tell them, now that I know how combat will go for the rest of our journey. Unlike the Grail War, where each and every foe was one I had to plan for, to gather each and every bit of information I could find on them before even thinking of confronting them, and often failing because the fight would be brought to me, here I have no time for that. I will be fighting much more than I did during the war, with every cave, field and dungeon filled to the brim with monsters of varying threat levels and characteristics. Aside from that, they're monsters. To my knowledge, they aren't sentient. Thus, many tactics that would work against Servants or my fellow humans wouldn't be sufficient in this case.

So I need a general formation to adopt for every battle. I take in all that I learned yesterday. Neptune is just like me a close-range fighter, and her speed and power are her natural abilities. Compa can take mid-to-long-range support with her needle, switching from the front lines to the rear-guard when needed. Added to my own reinforcement capabilities and the fact that I'd prefer to keep my identity hidden until necessary, the choices were easy to make.

Having made my decisions, "Neptune, you're going to accompany me on the front lines and draw attention away from Compa, but be careful with that katana, OK? I'm not in the mood for any more injuries from you…" I tell her, remembering all the effort it took to land her unharmed. Good Lord, that was significantly more painful than I thought it could be.

"Sure, sure, I can handle that no problem!" Neptune assures me proudly, and I think I can trust her with that.

"OK then. Compa-chan, just stay behind and keep shooting. Only use the needle if they come close to you, alright?"

"OK! Oh, that reminds me…"

With those words, Compa takes her giant syringe and another jar. Ejecting all the fluid inside, she takes the newly purchased liquid and fills her syringe with it.

"There! All set!"

"Well, it's good to know that I reminded you," I say. I'm not sure how much the liquid will help, but she's the expert on this stuff. I'll just have to trust her.

The sound of grinding and creaking echoes throughout the car, followed by an announcement. _"Now arriving at the Evil Cave area. Don't forget any of your belongings, and please be careful when stepping off the car."_

"Well… Better get ready then." Keeping a tight grip on my sword, I wait for the doors to open, check outside, and exit the car.

The cave is right in front of us.

Let's get this one started.

***An Old Guiding Voice***

"Wow… It looks really neat here!"

Neptune observes the sight before her with wonder. It may be a bit dark, but luminescent crystals provide both light and beauty to the caverns. The formations surround us, on the walls, ceiling and all over the ground, glowing in the dark to light a path for us.

"I agree Neptune. This place certainly doesn't give the aura of an Evil Cave at all. Probably just the monsters, I guess," I reply to her, still marveling at the sight.

"The crystals look really nice here…" Compa joins us in staring at the beautiful sight, her hands cupped together in glee.

"Say, bad guys hole up in caves, but I wonder if it's also where they do the thing and make babies? Sorry to intrude…"

Both Compa and I freeze up and stare at Neptune incredulously, Compa blushing and looking very embarrassed while I palm my face. "Dear god, Neptune, I DO NOT need to go into a cave finding… Goddammit, I'm DELETING that image from my mind RIGHT NOW!"

Such an incongruent thing to say… My head hurts…

I focus on sharpening my senses to calm myself as we begin traversing the cave. I try to see if I can find movement, if I can find anything in sight that would possibly try to attack us. At an intersection showing two paths, I pause for a moment to think of where we should go.

"Why don't we just do this Shi-kun?" Neptune asks me if she can give a suggestion, and with a sigh I ask her what she recommends. Standing in front of me, she raises one hand and begins humming, "Eenie-meenie-minie-mo…"

Compa and I stand by and stare at the girl. Compa's wearing an expression of both exasperation and endearment, and my face is gives our goddess a flat expression. If this were an anime one would probably see giant beads of sweat floating behind our heads.

At the end of the little rhyme, Neptune's finger ends up pointing right, and with a huge grin she declares, "Alright, that-a-way! Lets'a go!"

"Wait, Neptune!"

Before I can react, Neptune charges towards the direction she pointed towards, leaving both me and Compa in the dust.

"Oh no, she might get hurt! Let's hurry!"

I nod at her and quickly chase after Neptune when I hear a loud crashing sound, both me and Compa as we run faster.

I swear I heard a familiar voice in that crash. I swear…

When we get to the scene…

"GAH!"

Yes, we have Neptune on the ground, but we also have this odd brown-haired girl. Part of her hair is tied up with a green ribbon that matches her eyes. Her oversized coat makes her look smaller than she probably is, like a doll. Said coat has countless pockets with cellphones in them, apparently she likes being connected and prepared. Her inner outfit is a black one-piece that is thankfully covered up by her overwear, while her boots are blue to match the coat.

This doesn't change the fact that for no other reason than for the universe to screw with me said girl's legs are spread wide open and, since she's not wearing any sort of clothing for her legs, no pants or even a mini-skirt I can criticize for being too mini like Tohsaka, HER PANTIES ARE EXPOSED!

"Aw, owee… That one hurt…" Neptune groans out while groaning painfully.

"OW, watch it girl, this isn't the place for kindergarteners to have recess!"

That sentence, said by yet another person annoyed at Neptune being herself, makes me freeze.

The person who said it has a voice WAY too familiar for me not to take notice. Confirming that she isn't exposing her underwear, I take a look at the girl again to listen.

Rather peeved at the implication of being a little schoolgirl, the one who recklessly dashed forward and caused this to happen in the first place asks, "Kindergarteners? Like you're one to talk. Do you live in this icky cave?"

In response to this accusation, the newcomer gives Neptune a blank expression recognizable to me as well and deadpans, "Do I look like a ragged bum to you? I'm IF. I'm here to eliminate monsters as requested by the Basilicom... who're YOU?"

The delivery was so flat that my jaw becomes even more unhinged as my other two companions continue introducing themselves to this strangely named IF. "Oh, we're pretty much here for the same reason! I'm Neptune, this is Compa, and this is Shi-kun… Shi-kun? What's wrong?"

All three girls stare at me, and not without reason. My mouth is dropped in shock, my entire body is shaking and my eyes are wide as I cannot comprehend the meaning behind this turn of events.

"... What? Did you think I was a ghost or something? I'm alive, and perfectly visible to everyone here, you know…"

… OK. This is just too much.

"T-T-T-T-TOHSAKA?-!"

What in God's name is going on here?-! First, I meet a girl who reminds me of Saber, and then suddenly out of nowhere comes this one who sounds like Rin! And that's not an exaggeration. She sounds EXACTLY like her, her tone of voice matching the right pitch and everything! Hell, she even knows how to tease people! How is this happening?-!

The girls all become thrown back at my outburst and jump back as though they were hit by lightning. I continue pointing an accusatory finger at the one with Rin's voice.

"What in the hell?-! Tohsaka?-! I have no idea who she is or what you're talking about, but that scared the crap out of me!"

As IF voices her surprise at my outburst, Compa asks me, "Shirou-san? Who is this Tohsaka girl and what does she have to do with IF-san?"

Neptune looks at me and asks rather cautiously, "Shi-kun… Could it be that you did something to this girl awhile back and now she's come to do you some more?"

I finally manage to regain enough concentration to take note of that statement, and with that I indignantly scream, "IT IS NOT LIKE THAT!"

To my surprise, IF joined me in shouting, apparently just as embarrassed as I am at what Neptune's implying of our relationship. I try to explain, "Look, I've never met her before OK? Her voice just sounds really familiar."

Compa then looks at me oddly and points out, "But if you have amnesia, you wouldn't remember would you? What if…" And then, she cups her mouth and looks at me in horror, "What if IF-san is Shirou-san's long-lost lover from before?-!"

"DAMMIT, IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!"

Once again, IF joins me in defending ourselves from horrible guesses about our relationship. "Yeesh, who the heck are you people, saying crap like this to someone you just met?-!"

Seeing how annoyed she is, I once again take responsibility and apologize. "Sorry… If I hadn't shouted out like that none of this would've happened…"

Sighing in resignation, IF replies, "It's fine, it's fine…" Calming down, she then inquires, "But seriously, who are you people and why are you here? Most folks don't go to dungeons like this."

"Well," I respond, regaining my composure and grabbing the chance for a normal conversation, "as Neptune here said, we're here to eliminate a monster, just like you."

The brunette gains a contemplative look as she examines all of us. After thinking this over for a moment, she finally asks us a question.

"Say, why don't we work together? We'll be able to take out the Sand Worm faster that way, and we can split the reward at the end."

"Wait, really? Ai-chan, you're joining our party?-!" Neptune asks her hopefully, stars sparkling in her eyes. I'm surprised as well. After all the trouble we caused her, she's going to help us?

IF looks at Neptune flatly and tells her, "First off, do not call me that. And second of all, let me make one thing clear. You're joining me, OK?"

The declaration makes my eyes widen. Isn't this how Rin offered to help me in the Grail War? The nostalgia of it all makes me smile, especially with Rin's voice filling my ears with those words once again. Holding out my right hand, I tell her, "Great. You'll be our ally forever then. Please give us your best regards, IF-san."

That was the same reply I gave to Rin one year ago when I accepted her proposal, and if my guesses about the personality that comes with her voice are correct, the reaction would be the same. Sure enough, IF looks at me, a bit put off and even a little red in the cheeks, and says, "H-hey, it'll only be for this dungeon, OK? You better make sure you won't fall behind. And just call me IF, OK?"

She may sound ungracious, but I'm not fooled for a minute, just like before. That's because she holds out her right hand, because she takes my right hand, and most of all because she shakes my right hand. I really hope my predictions will come true.

Neptune and Compa are staring at me, rather dissatisfied, and I feel rather disturbed at the intensity of their regard. "Err… Is there any problem?"

"It's nothing, it's nothing…" Compa says, though her voice says otherwise and she requests, "Say, Shirou-san, can you just call me Compa and not Compa-chan anymore?"

The request came out so suddenly that I'm taken aback by it. I look at her and feeling that I'm in danger, consent and say, "Err… Sure, Compa. Just call me Shirou and call IF by her name, alright?"

"Sure! I'm OK now!"

And with that, Compa lets go of her anger as I wonder what just happened. IF twitches at the ridiculous nickname Neptune gave her, but sighs and says, "Screw it. Nothing's gonna change anyway…"

So not it's just me and Neptune. I look at her pouting face and cautiously ask, "Is there anything wrong?"

"… Shi-kun, are you SURE you don't wanna take advantage of her?"

I grimace at her response, but follow IF's example and sigh. "No… No I don't."

***Bandit Bangle***

"IF, why exactly are we going this way again?"

IF continued taking the path we wanted to follow awhile ago, but it turned out to be a dead end. The brunette smirks to herself and tells me, "Trust me, you'll find out why."

IF then raises one hand. Without warning, I can sense magic energy emanating from her arm and a brilliant light shoots forth from it. The beam arcs forth and when it lands…

A treasure chest is revealed.

All of us are struck speechless. Neptune begins shaking excitedly and then shouts, "That was AWESOME! Man, that can get us rich!"

"Wow, Ai-chan, you're really amazing!" Compa comments, still using the nickname for whatever reason.

"Well, my Bandit Bangle is made for this kind of thing, so I'd hope it'd work well," IF proudly declares, still having that grin on her face.

Still in awe, I ask her, "May I see it?" That sort of artifact is incredible! This is the most legitimate hidden treasure detector I've ever seen! If I could have a copy of my own, no matter how degraded, we'd have twice as much detection power! Hell, who knows what other things it could find, what happens if I reinforce its existence…

"Uh, sure, whatever you say, you can check it out while the other two open it."

IF then rolls her sleeve up a bit and shows me the Bandit Bangle. It's a very intricate accessory, a cream brown bracelet with much attention to detail in each symbol and carving.

"Very interesting…" I muse to myself, scanning it and committing the image to memory. Though my Reality Marble focuses mainly on swords and other close combat weapons, with a little effort I can trace other magical artifacts as well, just like Compa's bell. At the rate I'm going, I might even have a fine collection of impressive gadgets by the end of this journey.

Hell, it's too bad that the Key Fragments are different elemental jewels. I could've just traced the one we got yesterday four times over and it'd be done and ready in an instant for Histoire. I can't modify elemental affinity, so I guess I'm going to have to do this the long, hard way.

"Thanks IF. It's a beautiful accessory," I gratefully tell our newest party member.

"Meh, it's fine," she replies, not minding it in the slightest.

" Oh hey, look guys! It's a bracelet!" Neptune cries out with much glee.

"All mine then. I'm taking it," IF says as she gets the content of the chest and puts it on her free arm.

"I guess we should get going then. Let's move."

***Club Cyclops*  
**

We finally make our way to the other path when bouncing noises make themselves known.

Instead of Dogoos or Pixelvaders, four small creatures with an eye and leg each and no arms greet us, eager for a tasty meal. They don't look threatening, but I don't really care about looks right now.

"Imps huh… Lucky us," IF informs us, apparently having faced these creatures before.

"Well then… time for our first battle together," I tell IF, taking the bokutou out from behind my back.

"Sure, no problem." Without warning, IF whips out claws from her sleeves. They were katara, weapons used by agile warriors in close-range combat supplement the power of their martial arts maneuvers. They mostly came from India in my world and were used ceremonially. This appears to be one of the modified pistol-katara type. Though rare, back home it was meant to be a finishing blow after the katara was thrust into the enemy, and one of the first forays into combining technology with traditional weapons. While the effectiveness of such weapons was doubtful back home, with the technology around here I have no doubt that its full potential has been realized.

So that's why she had oversized sleeves. So she could hide her weapons…

I whistle at IF's choice of weapons and comment, "Interesting weapons you have there."

The brunette simply smirks at me and says, "And so do you. Fine with just a bokutou?"

"Perhaps. Perhaps," I reply with the same expression. "Neptune, Compa, remember the plan, alright? And don't hurt our new friend here OK? She kind of has a few problems with you already…"

"No problemo! Leave it to me!" Neptune replies, eager to get on with the battle. Compa nods as well, showing that she's ready.

"Right then, let's get this started."

And with that, the battle really begins. I reinforce my legs and slash one of the imps, and follow that up with a knee to its eye. Screeching, it tries to scratch me with its only limb, but I saw the attack and blocked it, leaving my enemy open to painful punishment from my knee. Having disoriented it enough, I reinforce my bokutou and stab the eye, killing it.

That finishes off my enemy. I then look at the others, trying to observe how well they're doing in combat and see if they need my help.

They don't need it at all. Neptune followed my plan and fought off two of the imps, allowing Compa to easily take potshots at our enemies. Going in strong, the purple goddess kicks one of them into the air and slices it with her blade, ending its life. Compa's shots make quick work of the other one.

And then we have IF. She's unleashing a combo of kicks, punches and stabs on her opponent. Her moves are fast and agile, and speak of much experience. She's even faster than Neptune! Hell, she's as fast as I am with reinforcement! How long has she been traveling to get this good…?

Having decided that the enemy has been disoriented enough, she impales the imp one last time and puts a bullet through its eye, killing it.

"Whew, that's done…" With a flick of her wrists IF hides her claws, her hands now free of weapons. "Well? What did you think?"

"How are you so fast?" I ask her, praising her combat ability. That was way too fast for any normal human.

"Yeah Ai-chan, how come you're so speedy?"

As Neptune once again makes IF's temper rise, the brunette's eye twitches and she says, "OK, one, could you please stop calling me that? And two, I've been doing this for a while, so I guess a little hard work can make anything happen."

"How much hard work are we talking about here? How long have you been doing this?" Unless she's had years of hard work behind her or she's secretly NOT a normal human, such levels of speed are impossible…

"Years already, since I was a kid in fact. I've actually forgotten since when," IF admits, a mixture of pride and sheepishness on her face as she answers us.

"Wow… Ai-chan's really experienced huh?" Compa adds, quite amazed at how our newest party member is also the most experienced one here, at least in her eyes.

"Please stop calling me that…" she groans out desperately.

I doubt that will come to pass.

"A-anyway," I cough out, interrupting the conversation, "Let's…"

And then suddenly, a vicious roar echoes through the caves. Shocked into combat mode, all of us ready our weapons again as I try to sense where the roar came from.

And then, a new creature faces me. A cyclops of some sort, one-eyed, armored, armed and brutish. A club is in its massive hands, larger than me in fact. It's made of salvaged materials from all its victims before…

It seems to be incredibly angry. Was it resting and had its sleep interrupted? Were the imps related to it in some way? I wouldn't know.

The damn thing charges at us before I can think of an answer anyway.

"Jaki, look out!"

Jaki. Odd name...

But I already know what to do. I grip my blade and ready myself.

I move forward despite IF's warning. Reinforcing myself, I ready my blade. As the Jaki raises its club to smash my face in, I dodge to the right at the last second and slice its body at the same time. An annoyed roar sounds out from the beast as, exactly as I expected, it focuses its attention on me.

Compa, very alarmed, shouts out, "Shirou?-! What're you doing?-!"

"Distracting it!" I answer, still trying my best to dodge the creature's onslaught. Wind blows by my face with every attack, and I definitely don't want a hit from one of those. "Just," another swing for my head, "keep," a slam on the ground, which I roll out of, "attacking it!"

"Oh for the love of… Fine!" IF holds up one of her katara to her eyes, as though she were sniping.

"Shi-kun! What can I do?-!" Neptune cries out, worried.

"Just stay there Neptune! When I give the signal, go in and finish it off!" I shout back in response, still slashing at it every now and then.

That was the plan. Stay here, distract it, and let Compa and IF shoot it from afar. That should allow us to make short work of it. And if not…

Well, I have no problem if it tries to get past me and head for the girls. Jumping back, I anticipate its movement and position myself in between it and the party. I take a step back and pour od into my blade, gripping it and already sensing our foe's next move.

It raises the club, ready to bring it down on my head and crush it with one blow.

As planned.

I already know the capabilities of my bokutou. It isn't old, it isn't rotting, it isn't splintered. The beast in front of me isn't a gigantic spider, nor is its weapon nearly half as powerful as what I've faced before, both in this world and my own.

Therefore, with all its imperfections filled to the brim with the od I've learned to control… This wooden sword should be enough to block the next blow!

With incredible force, the monster tries to bring its weapon down on me. I use all my might to counter it.

I've faced stronger before. Compared to the more insane things Illya's used Berserker to get my attention during and after the War(Illya, I'll say it again, what's the point of getting my attention if I'm nothing more than a pancake on the ground anyway? -!), this is nothing.

Without taking my eyes off my opponent I shout, "Neptune, NOW!"

"OK!" Complying with my order, Neptune dashes towards the occupied Jaki, and slices its right leg before it can react. Its surprise weakening it, I swing off the club and slash its left. It falls to the ground, and before it can stand I jump on it and jam my bokutou into its eye, killing it off for good.

Taking my weapon out and purging it off the oddly colored green blood, I look at Neptune and grin at her. "Great job, Neptune. You did really well that time."

"You too Shi-kun! You were really strong to hold off that thing's club!" Neptune gleefully compliments me back and she raises an open palm in the air. Rather endeared by the whole thing, my grin becomes wider and I complete the gesture. How long as it been since I've performed a high-five anyway? The people I spend my life with usually aren't ones to do such things.

Pictures of doing just that with everyone in my house already boggles my mind so much it's hilarious. Especially Saber and Rider, oh, that'd be really fun to see…

... I shake off the thought, hiding the depressing thoughts I have behind such a lighthearted display. I wonder if I'll ever see my old friends again.

"Wh-what… What in the HELL was that?-!" the newest member of our party stutters out, interrupting my thoughts while being unable to comprehend what just happened.

Compa, however, just runs up to me and rather angrily tells me, "Shirou, that was really reckless! I mean, you almost got killed the last time you did that, remember?-!"

"Compa, I was fighting a gigantic spider monster with a giant blade using an old bokutou. Compared to that, facinga smaller Cyclops, or Jaki as you call it, with a much smaller club using a sword that isn't in the same condition wouldn't be as much of a problem."

Frowning at my actions, she sadly intones, "But don't do that, OK? I just don't want you to die…"

Hearing her sincere concern from me, I smile at Compa and say, "Don't worry Compa, I'll make sure I won't, OK? I'll be fine."

"Wait," IF shakily inquires, probably drawing a conclusion which seems to be quite unbelievable, "Did you say gigantic spider? You don't really mean a Guard Vermin, do you?-!"

"Err… Yes?" I answer, somewhat nervous about where this conversation is going.

"What?-! But that's one of the most mysterious and dangerous creatures on Gamindustri! How in the heck did you survive that?-!"

Neptune, eager to answer IF's question, simply pounds her chest and declares, "It's because of my badass transformation powers, natch!"

IF glares at Neptune flatly, and I explain, "I'm sort of more… 'durable' than most people you could say. Aside from that," I elaborate sincerely, "it really was because of Neptune and Compa I survived. Compa kept me alive while Neptune defeated the Guard Vermin…"

"She defeated a Guard Vermin," IF intones dryly, pointing at Neptune. "That little girl who charged off randomly and practically crashed into me while insulting my social standing beat a Guard Vermin."

Grinning rather helplessly at the emphasis, I simply reply, "… In retrospect that sounds very unbelievable if you think about it but with a little luck, you'll find out why soon enough." There's a part of me debating whether I should reveal to IF the truth about Neptune. I will admit that I do have some ulterior motives for doing so, but aside from that if we get into a serious combat situation and we need her transformation power…

I finally settle on walking over to Neptune and telling her, "Neptune, come over here for a minute…"

The purple goddess leans in and lends me an ear, and I begin whispering something to her. She brightens up at my words and excitedly says, "No problem Shi-kun! I can totally handle that!"

"Shirou? What did you tell Nep-Nep?" Compa asks me, rather curious as to what she didn't hear.

"Our secret battle plan. I hope we don't have to use it, but if worst comes to worst, we'll have to."

IF looks at me suspiciously, her eyes narrowed. "What exactly are you planning?"

"You'll find out." Seeing that we have no reason to stay, the conversation ends and we move on, though it appears our newest member hasn't quite trusted me yet.

***Acid Spitter Sand Worm*  
**

We've almost reached the end of the cave, but we haven't caught sight of the Sand Worm yet. It's very possible that our bounty is at the end of the cave. Thus, at this point, I decide to ask IF for what she knows about our enemy. All of us stop to listen, knowing that I can do a lot with information.

The experienced hunter crosses her arms and thinks of what to say, and begins explaining. "Sand Worms have very durable skin. I have no idea how your wooden sword managed to hold off a Jaki's club, but in any case that should barely be enough to damage it, so that's good." I nod to confirm my attention, bid her to continue. "Aside from its defense, it also has harmful spit, and its mouth has a mean bite to it. So I guess you could say its very annoying for melee fighters."

"I see… Any weakpoints?" I venture, hoping for some good news.

"The only one I can think of is the mouth itself," the brunettes informs me. "Sand Worms are hard to fight, I've only fought one or two before, and I usually just resort to bullets and aim for the mouth. Easier said then done when it's on to you and you're trying your best to escape from a mad whirlwind of death."

"Well then, we can handle that," I assure her confidently. "Here's the plan. We now have two shooters, so that's nice. Neptune and I will be the vanguard and you and Compa will snipe it from the rear. Is that OK, all of you?"

"No prob! I can totally handle that!" I can at least be assured of Neptune's confidence, so I turn to the other two to see if they can handle that.

"That'll be fine," IF tells me with a small smile on her part.

"Just don't be reckless, OK? I don't want you to get hurt like… Last time." Compa asks me with much concern.

Sighing at the face she's making, I simply say, "I'll try to be careful." I suppose this'll be normal in the upcoming days, so I might as well get used to it. Besides, I'll admit that what I do isn't very sensible to most people. If it wasn't for Avalon, I'd be dead a hundred times over before I even got here, and just yesterday I would've died rescuing Neptune, and I'm not sure how that would affect her, considering the bond I've formed with her. And it must be frustrating for a nurse as caring as Compa to see someone she worked so hard to take care of risk his life so easily, almost carelessly.

"Make sure you do, OK?" She pleads with me, and I nod in response. Risks will be taken in battle. There's a difference between calculated and simple careless actions. That won't be enough for her, but I'm afraid that's how it will work.

"I will. We should get going then."

And that's when we reach the last part of the cave.

I certainly did not expect the sight before me.

The Sand Worm was a grotesque-looking thing, spikes protruding from the outside of its mouth and teeth just as sharp on the inside, countless and dangerous. Its sickly brown body had fins on the sides, though I have no idea what it would use them for.

Personally, for all the fact that this thing looks rather unnerving to me, it's better than the worms I've had experience with…

"Yo, Shirou, anything wrong?" IF asks me as she readies her katara and notices my discomfort.

"It's nothing, it's nothing," I assure her as I ready my own weapon. "Anyway, everyone, get ready. Neptune, let's go."

"Righty-o! Time to crack this thing's jaw!"

I doubt that I want any part of me reaching that thing's face. I seriously doubt it.

Dashing forward, the four of us enter the room and begin our attack. That seemed to have caught the worm off-guard as it didn't react for the first few blows. However, that all ended when it gave that inhuman screech.

Somehow, while it drags its weight across the ground, it can move quite fast. I have no idea how much damage I can do, so I simply occupy its attention while it tries to bite or perhaps swing its head at me. Reinforcing my legs, my focus is on dodging, so that's fine.

Needless to say, the other girls are still continuing their assault. Neptune continues to slash at the gigantic invertebrate, while Compa and IF continue sniping the creature. As it emits more screams of pain, it decides on another course of action.

It begins spitting at us.

I dodge it easily, but I don't like the feel of it. That thing's spit was hot, incredibly hot. Just having it streak by me warns me how lethal that thing is.

This is disadvantageous. I can't stay in front of my allies in the rear. The worm can simply melt my bokutou with that kind of power. I'd have to dodge it, and that's pretty useless if I'm trying to protect my allies. It's only a matter of time before…

"MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!"

… The worm begins to aim for them. Goddamn it.

Compa, alarmed by my sudden outburst, is too shocked too react. IF, quick to sense it, grits her teeth and bolts over to her, moving her out of the way by forcefully charging into her with her shoulder.

"NGH!"

But it isn't completely effective, as the spit grazes IF's arm. It forces her to lose her balance and fall painfully. The katara user holds her affected arm in pain, and she can't get up.

And the worm is preparing to spit at her yet again.

"IF!"

I reinforce my legs, throw my bokutou towards out of the battlefield and run. Stealing a move right from the movies, I slide and pick her up, cradling her in my arms. I don't care if my legs are scraped, I'm not letting her die!

"H-hey, what the?-!"

She seems to have been quite shocked at what I did. Damn, she's heavier than Illya, but that's to be expected I suppose. "You alright?"

Embarrassed, she mumbles out, "Y-yeah, I'm fine…"

Suddenly, I hear another screech from the worm and find that it's charging for us. Gritting my teeth, I reinforce my body and begin running, dodging all its blows.

And then, we're cornered. Dammit.

"SHI-KUN!" Neptune cries out, worried for my safety. She's still in view, and no doubt she's afraid of what could happen.

"Tch, dammit… This is how it ends, huh…" IF mutters helplessly.

"Not likely," I smirk at her, already knowing my next course of action. I look at Neptune again, and seeing my expression, she nods.

"Neptune! Hard Drive Divinity, install!"

Grinning fiercely, Neptune takes out her disc and shouts, "Right! Let's get this ON!"

Sensing a sudden burst of power distracts the worm long enough for me to get out of the way, and I simply smile to the shocked girl I'm carrying, "Now, just watch as she takes care of the rest."

Neptune assumes her goddess form again, and yet again her Processor Unit materializes itself beautifully on her metal katana.

I see. So everything was true that way after all…

With the same dignity and pride that made me have the odd illusion at the end of my third day here, Neptune gives the worm a cold grin and says, "Your end has come, worm. Face it admirably."

Neptune begins zipping around it, slashing endlessly to punish it for nearly killing our newest friend. The worm simply cannot keep up.

The activated goddess then pauses in front of the literally spineless foe. Her face suddenly changes expression, and she smirks as she does so. It growls at her, as though trying a last, desperate attempt to kill her.

Then suddenly, Neptune takes a gun out of her mysterious holding space, holds it up in front of her, and fires. The bullet goes straight inside the worm, and the explosive bang of the gun releases a deafening silence.

The Sand Worm, standing there as though petrified, simply falls to the ground and dies.

"Whoa… What in the hell was THAT?-!" IF, finally recovering from being speechless again, says with awe.

"The way she defeated the Guard Vermin. She's special that way," I answer with a smirk. Yup, HDD is definitely useful. IF knows about it now, but that's OK. Everything will be explained to her soon enough. "Nice performance, Neptune. Though the gun would've been appreciated much earlier…

"Thank you Shirou. It was because…" And then, suddenly, she freezes and looks at me rather shocked, as though she's been punched in the face. Is something wrong? Is there another enemy behind us? Is the strain of using HDD tiring?

"What's wrong?" I ask, ready to know if she needs anything.

"Shirou, you and Ai-chan…" She begins, unable to say anymore.

"What? Seriously, what is it?" I then remember something important and shout, "Compa! Are you OK?-!"

"Shirou…" The nurse starts, and from her tone I already know I'm not going to like it, "I'm fine, but why are you holding Ai-chan like that?"

I'm puzzled by her words, but then I remember exactly what I'm doing.

The princess cradle. With IF.

"Oh, um…" I look at the one I'm carrying, who's blushing quite a bit. "Are you OK? Compa can heal that just fine if you need. Can you stand on your own?"

"Uh, y-yeah, I'll be fine…" the brunette mutters out, embarrassed as well. Wow, even her embarrassed mutters sounds exactly like the adorable side of Rin that I know… Makes me wonder if there are other personality traits there as well…

Setting her down and seeing her clutch her arm in pain, I walk her over to Compa, who sighs out and begins working on her arm with the new medical supplies she bought before entering the house this morning. As she begins tending to IF, she casts occasional glances at me which disturb me slightly. Why?

"Shirou," another voice comes from behind me, and I hear Neptune, flying over to me. "Did… Did you have to hold her like that?"

"W-well," I shakily try to come up with an answer, "it was in the middle of battle, and my first thought at the time was to rescue her through any means possible. Is that so wrong?"

Neptune looks at me oddly and sighs. "No it isn't but… Never mind." Neptune then floats over to Compa caring for IF, not speaking all the while.

I follow her, quite bewildered. What in the hell?

"You should be fine now. That'll take effect soon enough. And thanks for saving me awhile ago, Ai-chan." Compa's finished her treatment and puts all the medicine bottles back in her bag and subsequently into her disc.

"No problem Compa, thanks for the meds. That stuff really works." Standing up and testing her muscles, IF looks at me and smiles. "Thanks for saving me too Shirou. I really might have died if you hadn't jumped in when you did."

"Please," I say to her solemnly, "it's our fault you got hurt in the first place. If I had come up with a better plan or warned you better…"

"No, no, it's fine," she replies with a smile. "Though I have to ask, what the hell was that transformation from Nep-ko?-! She suddenly became more mature, more powerful and more…" IF stares at Neptune for a moment. I have no idea what she's looking at, but she just sighs again. "… Never mind. Point is, what the heck was that transformation?-!"

"Well…" I pause for a moment. I can't quite explain that yet. "We'll explain later," I tell her, stalling for time. "I don't really like staying in this cave where we could be attacked at any moment by monsters. I suggest we go back first."

"Good point. Let's get out of here then," IF soundly agrees with my decision.

"OK then. Neptune, you can revert to your normal form now so you don't waste your energy, OK? We also don't need too many people seeing you like that."

"Very well then Shirou. I'll do that now." Following my orders, Neptune goes back to being her usual self again. "… OK! Let's ditch this joint and go home! I'm HUNGRY!"

Compa and I look at our little friend helplessly while IF joins us and deadpans, "… Am I looking at the same person? Seriously?"

I smile at the lighthearted atmosphere that has befallen us. "As hard as it is to believe, you are. Now, let's just get out of here…" Retrieving my abandoned weapon, we leave the Evil Cave, now free of a voracious acid-spitting invertebrate.

***Cooperation Established, Memories of Before*  
**

Now in the cable cars, IF takes the time to ask us her questions. Crossing her arms, she begins with the one we couldn't answer awhile ago, why Neptune can transform.

"That one's… Complicated," I fib an excuse right on the spot. "All we know is that it has something to do with the disc she uses, and that only she can use it." It appears that my skill in pulling off these half-truths is growing annoyingly strong. If Kotomine were to see me right now… Screw him. Screw that goddamn unhelpful priest. I don't care how similar he is to me, but damn him to hell.

"My magical transforming powers will bring justice to the world! Monsters, look out! Neptune's a' comin' for ya!"

Dryly, IF answers, "Wow. I'm sure they're quaking in their boots right now." Shaking her head at the thought, she continues, "OK then, why are you together? You aren't traveling with a clumsy nurse and a flighty little girl like that for fun and profit are you?"

Though I chuckle a bit at the digs against my friends, the 'clumsy nurse' and the 'flighty little girl' both puffing their cheeks, I explain, "I know this sounds incredible, but let's just say we're on a quest. We were requested by a woman named Histoire to gather four Key Fragments from each of the landmasses, and with her help I think we can stop the monster attacks."

IF raises her eyebrows at my words, showing disbelief in them. I decide to show her proof, and from my pockets I produce a purple jewel, Planeptune's very own Key Fragment, its earthen power becoming even more visible to my senses.

"This is Planeptune's Key Fragment. Lastation, Leanbox and Lowee all have one each as well. And that's why I'm showing this to you." Taking a deep breath, I tell her the truth.

"I'll admit it now: I don't really want to show people Neptune's transformation powers, and you can say I had some other motives for letting you see them."

All of the girls' eyes widen at my words for whatever odd reason. Compa looks at me in horror and says "Shirou… You, you… Want to do something to Ai-chan?-!"

Wait, what?

"NO! You can't do that Shi-kun!" Neptune indignantly shouts.

"Wow, what a jerk," IF looks at me angrily, and I feel death running up my spine. Goddammit, I have nowhere to run!

"Wait, wait! That's not what I meant!" I raise my hands and try to clear up the misunderstanding before I have three girls slice me to ribbons with a katana, impale me and shoot me with a pair of katara and stick a giant needle up my butt in any order. Probably all at the same time. "I meant I want her to join us!"

And with that, the girls calm down. "Oh. So that's what you meant." And then they all sit down, though they're all still looking at me suspiciously.

Women. So mysterious, so scary…

"Why do you want me in though? You seem to be doing just fine," the woman in question asks me curiously.

"We haven't even left Planeptune yet, IF," I begin, and then start to enumerate the reasons why I want her to join us. "I wouldn't know how fine we're doing yet. Besides that, Neptune and I are amnesiacs," and the brunette's eyes widen at the partly untrue revelation, "Compa isn't the most nimble, and basically none of us have any experience in traveling this much. Not to mention your combat experience. Your speed and skill will definitely be a boon to us."

IF pauses for a moment and then asks, "Is there any other reason? Something to do with the Tohsaka girl?"

The three of us who started out initially are surprised at her insight, but I'm less so. I know the cleverness behind that voice and I grin somewhat bitterly at her. "… Yeah. A bit."

Can you fault me? Rin guided me throughout the Grail Wars alongside Saber. She saved my life when I was stabbed by Lancer, fought alongside me throughout the entire War, even in every version of it, believed in me when I fought for my ideals and supported me. She taught me magic, one of the teachers who helped enhance my skills to what I am now, guided me in my inexperience, became one of my greatest friends, lived with me, laughed with me…

A voice that can remind me of the things I left behind… A bittersweet reminder, yet something I trust in nonetheless.

The one who pointed this out to all of us becomes a bit red in the cheeks, but shakes that off as well and says, "I'm in. I can't just leave the fate of the world to you guys. Humanity'll be doomed if that happens."

A cry of joy sounds out from my other two friends as I smile at our newest member, now an official title. "Well, looks like I was right after all." Looking a bit puzzled, I hold out my hand yet again. "You'll be our ally forever after all, IF. Give us your best regards."

Blushing again, she then holds my hand and instead of denying it, she says with a warm smile, "Yeah. I will be after all."


	5. A Heart in Shadows

… _I'm so sorry about the delay. I can't blame anybody but myself for that…_

… _So, yeah, this chapter. It's the second to the last chapter of the Planeptune arc! Not much difference from most other people's interpretations of the little mission break the party does, but what I DID do here is introduce a more mellow version of Compa's grandfather._

_And, well, introduce Compa's grandfather period. I'm honestly rather surprised nobody took advantage of the OC insert. I made him a lot more mellow than his supposed canon self (despite the fact Compa still takes metaphors for him) because really, I don't need perverts in this series. It might be entertaining, but sorry, not that kind of writer…_

_If anyone asks, his name is actually based on the man who founded the original company Compile and made their most famous games, like Aleste and Puyo Puyo.  
_

_Anyway, for review questions, chad001, there is already another Longinus within the Nasuverse actually, and that's Sion's Black Barrel Gun. It is still good for killing divine beings because of their long lifespans. As for your other ideas for weapon usage and Mind of Steel Shirou…_

_Well, we'll see. I think the sequel is a better time to discuss that latter point…_

_As for SRT's fic, I suggest you give it a go. Yes, it's self-insert, but at least Jacob's not a Stu that completely hijacks the story, and neither does he suffer from protagonist invincibility. Just because he is indeed a random guy taken to a new world does not automatically make him a Ninja Pirate Zombie Robot with superpowers._

_ themetalbeamkatana1.0, heh, no prob. It was fun to do._

_That order thing was really tempting when I considered IF's issues, but I think I'll stick to the usual Lastation-Lowee-Leanbox sequence. Nothing wrong with deviation, but the Tech Expo in Lastation always gives it first priority on the Terraportation sequence._

_ Taromaru, thank you for answering Thought Elevator for me, WHY DO THE BEST QUESTIONS GO ANONYMOUS?-!_

_Actually, for Vert, when you think about it she did the most out of the three remaining goddesses. Yes, even more than Noire. That's because Blanc and Noire just stayed back and left their landmasses to their own devices while Vert actually helped you solve her landmass' problems. It was pretty neat actually._

_And you think you've seen ANYTHING with Shirou's Harem Curse? Please remember we're only 3 out of 10 done with the checklist for the main girls of Neptunia, HA HA HA…_

_For all those who were hoping for something big after an almost three-month wait… That'll be next time, sorry. To apologize, as I've said, second-to-last chapter for the first arc. Next up, I address one of the biggest failures of FateDraft and officially begin the adventure!_

_Thanks for waiting everyone! Thanks for all the support and reviews!_

_BEGIN!_

***A Heart in Shadows***

Today feels rather weird. Nothing happened. Hell, I just got up.

It's just that, well, nothing happened.

I haven't been sent to other universes by omnipotent sorcerers, my dreams haven't been assaulted by socially inept goddesses or personifications of a planet, and my body and mind aren't recovering from some physical or mental trauma which requires a nurse to remove my clothes while both warming my heart and disturbing me at the same time.

In retrospect, it feels rather sad noting that a regular day is actually a weird day for me.

I take a look at my mysterious watch and find that it's exactly 5:30. Even that part's there now.

My first thought is to have a workout. I would have one right here actually. The air is cool and fresh, the sun hasn't risen yet and the view is _perfect._ I can just turn around towards the edge of the central landmass and voila, a landscape worthy of a painting.

"Compa's really lucky… It's just too bad her parents aren't here with her…"

I shake that thought off my mind. Her grandfather lives separately from her, but she visits him whenever she can…

Come to think of it, has she even visited him at all since I came here?

"… Another load for my karma, huh." This is probably the most I've owed anybody in a while. When we visit him, I'll see if I can't give him some assistance.

Anyway, before we leave for the other landmasses, I better brush up on my skills while I can. I think I'll do some legwork again. I need quick reflexes to dodge any attacks the monsters might throw at me, and both the Sand Worm and the Guard Vermin provided me with a small glimpse of the enemies I may face.

All my enemies will surpass human capabilities.

That's fine. All of my friends back home have far surpassed that.

So I get down on the flat roof and begin working on improving my meager body.

***Good Morning***

And… I'm done. About an hour. Not half-bad at all. I was able to get some stretching in with my sit-ups, so that should be fine.

I'm a bit sweaty because the sun's risen already, but that's just fine. I'll be going for quests today anyway.

I then go inside the rooftop doors and make my way down to the rooms. The second floor is actually a homey place. Compa is sleeping quite soundly, and Neptune snoring right beside her. Good god, it sounds like a pig… How Compa manages to sleep with that kind of noise is beyond me…

… I guess it's my turn to cook now.

I continue to go down the stairs. The living room makes itself known to me, the disturbing overload of girlish pink hearts. Sighing, I turn towards the kitchen, when I hear a sound at my side.

"Mm…

I chuckle at myself and look at the source of the sound.

A brown-haired girl in sleeveless pajamas. She twists her body away from the morning light to make herself more comfortable.

"…Shut up, just give me five more minutes…"

She says this while hugging her pillow, her voice the same voice that has been a part of my life for a year already, even though I've known her for only a day.

IF, having joined our party, has thus taken up temporary residence in Compa's house. She didn't object much to 'actually having food and a bed', and it scares me to think about what she's gone through in her travels.

In all honesty though, what's her story? She's our age, and she's reached a level of physical capability that many humans wouldn't even grasp until much later in life. And she's even said that she's been traveling all by herself. What exactly has she gone through?

I wonder if her life was as painful as the one she reminds me of…

Without realizing it, I was staring at her, and I quickly look away. If she's anything like the fiery girl that I lived with back home, she'd probably kill me if she knew I was staring at her in her sleep.

I'm not taking a chance on that. Like hell I would.

Still, it's funny to know that they both have sleeping problems. I for one have never seen Rin hug a pillow so affectionately. Sadly, this is one of those kinds of moments when you find a good weakness for an opponent, but you can't exploit it because they'll counter with a more powerful stroke. In this case, if I teased her about her sleeping habits, IF would counter with shooting me several times, just like another day of having Gandrs being pumped into my face…

Shaking off another series of morbid thoughts for the morning, I simply go up to the pan and begin preparing the breakfast.

***Breakfast with IF***

"Ugh… Morning…"

The breakfast has already been set, and I simply sit down and wait for my friends. It is during this time that the latest one comes in, rubbing her eyes.

"Well, good morning IF. You got up earlier than I expected," I greet her with crossed arms and a smile.

"Somebody was walking around and it was a bit bright… Wouldn't surprise me if that was Nep-ko…"

"She and Compa are still asleep. I just got down here to cook breakfast."

Apparently making the connection, she gives off an 'ah' and sits down. The smell of the food seems to have woken her up significantly, as her eyes and mouth suddenly widen in surprise.

"What the?-! You cooked this?-!"

Her reaction makes me chuckle a bit again. "Yes I did. Surprised?"

"Hell yeah I am! This smells incredible! I could never cook like this in a million years!"

Her declaration makes my own eyes imitate hers. "You… don't know how to cook?"

IF nods nonchalantly and says, "Nope. Never had time for it."

"Oh. Wow." Hearing Rin's voice saying this is a little hard for me to take…

… I should stop the comparisons. It's rather unhealthy for my mental view.

"Hey, don't get cocky just because I can't cook! I live for work! I'm always traveling, so I really don't have time to learn!" my companion says so in her defense.

"But then again, if you're alone, shouldn't it be a necessity to learn how to cook while traveling so you'll have better nutrition and you can save money on constantly buying food?" I point out to her, still very perplexed.

She seems to have been embarrassed by my sound logic, as she sheepishly looks down at my creations. "Well… Maybe I should learn how to cook. Maybe I'll have complained less last night if I did…" She replies rather sheepishly.

"I can teach you if you want," I suggest sincerely, smiling as I do so. "I'm not sure how good I'll be, but I can at least teach you the basics." The last time I tried such a thing was a moderate success in my book. Saber still can't cook, but at least she doesn't make every potato a training dummy for sword practice…

"Thanks. I'll think about that." Having said that, she takes a bit of the fish miso soup and the rice I made and grins in satisfaction. "Damn. How are you so good even though you have amnesia?"

"There are apparently different types of amnesia," I tell IF, recalling some of the various little bits of information I picked up from a few books I read back home. Though I only read them for kicks wondering why I couldn't remember my parents, it just so happened to be useful somehow. "Some only wipe out events. All other information like personality, physical and mental capabilities and hobbies are retained, so I guess cooking was something I'm lucky to have remembered."

"Wow. So there's actually a justification for that stupid cliché in movies and games?" IF wonders, very surprised.

"So it appears to be," I tell her. I've heard tons of games and movies abuse that to the absolute fullest. It seems overdone for a plot point, but I'm not exactly the kind of person who can criticize that…

"You learn something new every day, huh?" IF muses. "I wonder, though, what was your life like before anyway?"

"Maybe we'll learn it one of these days," I tell her. And maybe she really will. There isn't much point to keeping this ruse up, but as long as I'm living here I might as well keep the fact that somebody from another universe is living in Gamindustri.

But speaking of learning about people's lives… "How about you then? You've reached an amazing level of skill for somebody so young. What's your story?"

"It's… Complicated, I guess." The young girl becomes downtrodden, looking at her food for a minute. "I'd rather not talk about it."

… Oh. Bad memories. I see. Quickly moving to erase my mistake, I say, "I understand. It was wrong for me to ask about your past without even telling you my own. I'm sorry. You don't have to talk about it."

"It's fine," she replies, shaking her head and looking up at me again. Grinning for a moment, she looks at me and says proudly, "So, amazing level of skill you say?"

"Yes," I smile back, glad that the conversation is back to normal. "Through all my time here I've never seen anybody move that fast, and certainly not someone our age," I honestly tell her. Her speed is amazing. As I mentioned, it's as fast as I am reinforced to the breaking point, and that wasn't even her full effort I think. And someone like her is only going to get faster. Let's not begin with her skill with the katara. A weapon like that may seem very easy to use, but it's deceptive. It provides very little protection against attacks, and the strikes themselves depend almost entirely on your strength. She doesn't have that, so she makes up for it with attack maneuvers combining kicks, slashes, stabs and the occasional pistol shot. Adding to that amazing speed able to confuse opponents and deliver several follow-up strikes, and we have a dangerous fighter on our hands.

All this, combined with her experience, will definitely help us in our travels throughout this strange world of Gamindustri.

"Thanks for that. For what it's worth, you're not too shabby yourself," IF replies sincerely as crosses her arms in her usual position. "You held off a Jaki with a wooden sword, and then you were fast enough to save me afterwards from the Sand Worm…" She turns a bit red at that. "Not to mention how good you were at strategizing. So I guess I'll be asking why you're that good now, but you wouldn't remember that would you?"

"Well," I begin, considering my answer carefully. I guess I can tell her something most people would attribute that level of skill to. "I suddenly got the urge to work out today after waking up. Maybe I did that a lot before I got here, so that's why I'm that good."

"Enough to hold off a Jaki? The only way to explain that would be if you were doing that since you were a kid or something…"

"Hey, I don't remember, remember? That's possible." Very possible. Possible as in I really did start working out ever since I was a kid. Of course, reinforcement magic goes a long way.

"Hmm… Well, maybe…" IF admits while continuing to eat. "Still, you don't look very muscular…" Shaking the thought off, she continues, "Never mind. We'll find out soon enough I guess."

"Probably will." I answer, trying to keep a wry smile from coming out on my face.

After a few moments of eating, IF finishes her food and sets the plate down. Pleased with the food she looks up and sighs with a satisfied expression. "Ah… That was amazing. The best breakfast I've ever had in a long time…"

"Glad you liked it," I tell her honestly while smiling in delight as well. Another satisfied customer. Good job Shirou.

"But jeez… I wonder where the other two are…"

"I'd give them about ten more minutes. They usually wake up at around 8-8:30, so I'd say that should be soon."

"If you say so. I guess we'll just have to wait here then…"

***Our Next Move***

"Goooood morning, Planeptune!"

Finally, it seems that our companions have woken up.

"Yeesh, you sure took your time…" IF declares with an irritated voice. "What took you so long?"

"Come on, Ai-chan! A girl needs her beauty rest!" Compa declares quite passionately.

"Well, I woke up at like 6:30, and Shirou already prepared breakfast…"

"Really?-! Wow! Gimme gimme!" Neptune shouts quite excitedly.

Sighing at her enthusiasm with much endearment, I tell her, "I hope you still like it Neptune. It's a bit cold since I prepared it almost an hour ago…"

Apparently not caring very much, Neptune takes a seat "No prob! Whatever you make is good anyway!"

There's a reason I find her endearing.

"Anyway... Shirou, what time did you get up?" Our host asks me as she takes a seat at the table.

"About 5:30 actually."

My casual declaration of getting up at a time most of them would consider indecently and horribly early makes all of them pause. Including Neptune, who still has so much food in her mouth.

"Whoa, Shi-kun! That's amazing! I gotta join you one of these days so I can become super-strong!" Neptune declares with fiery passion, something which I can respect.

"First, you have to get up early. Then you have to have the stamina to work out before eating," I tell her dryly, a smirk still on my face, and her horrified expression shows that I won't be having her as a partner anytime soon.

"Well, now that Nep-ko's early morning activities have been decided, what's the plan for the rest of today?" IF asks me inquisitively, making herself comfortable as she leans back on her chair.

"I'll just give a general outline on what we're going to be spending the next few days doing," I begin, raising my hand to begin ticking off points. "We're going to be preparing for the adventure by saving up some money through doing requests. We help people, we gain money, we gain experience. Two birds with one stone. However, there is still one thing we have to take care of, and that would be Compa."

My three companions look at the nurse curiously, while she does the same to me. "Compa, if you're coming with us, shouldn't you ask your grandfather soon? We need to know if you can come so you won't be risking your life over the next few days for nothing. And don't you owe it to him to let him know how you're holding up and what you're planning to do?"

Compa becomes silent for a moment, staring at the food just like I did. Slowly, she looks up at me and nods. "Yeah… I need to let ojii-chan know soon. And I might need to say goodbye to him too…"

Her somber mood makes me reconsider having her along on this trip. She's a nurse. Though medical experience would be invaluable aid on this journey, she lacks combat experience. Freezing up in the middle of battle like she did yesterday, can I truly have her accompany us without her losing her life? "Compa, you have to decide now. If you're going to come with us, you have to be absolutely sure. If you have even the slightest doubts, then stay. We won't hold it against you. And if you're worried about divine punishment, well, don't be, OK? The goddesses wouldn't be so petty about something like that."

Especially since the one you worship is right in front of you, I muse to myself. Though considering that said deity believes in it as well, it's rather ironic that you're the one who cultivated that belief in her.

It's fortunate that Neptune doesn't know she's a goddess yet. And even if she was, I doubt she'd 'zap' a party member like that.

"… I really want to come, Shirou," Compa says to me, surprising all of us. "I can't learn from school anymore, it's closed down now. I won't be able to get my degree to become a nurse, so I won't be able to heal people properly. And healing people, caring for them, that's what I wanted to do ever since my parents died. If I can't do it the normal way, if I can't do anything just staying here, then I have to go."

Though I sense the fear of leaving her home, the fear of all the dangers we may face, I also sense that powerful desire to fulfill her wish of healing, helping and saving others. How could I ever stop someone from fulfilling such a noble desire?

"… I see. I suppose you're right then. You'll be a big help to all of us, and you've become far too involved with this to just be left behind." Smiling at her, I say, "Very well then. First order of business is to check on your grandfather, OK? Quest or not, he must be really lonely, and I still have to find a way to repay him."

"Thanks Shirou," Compa says to me gratefully. "I wonder what I'll say…"

"So we're going to visit Compa's ojii-chan? That sounds boring…" Neptune comments disinterestedly.

"Like it or not, Nep-ko, it's either that or not having Compa along at all. Besides, don't you think it would be pretty mean to leave the old man behind without even knowing what the hell's happening to his granddaughter?" IF points out very seriously, a bit put off with Neptune.

"Well, I guess you're right…" Having accepted this, Neptune continues eating. With food still in her mouth, she mumbles out, "Sho ven are vee leafing?"

"Please, don't talk with your mouth full," I groan out, trying to teach her a few manners. "We'll leave as soon as you finish eating. And considering that the majority of what's on the table is for you," I tell her dryly, an unsubtle dig at her monstrous appetite, "that should give Compa some time to think of what to say to her grandfather."

"Ofee dofee den!" And thus, instantly forgetting what I just told her, Neptune continues eating as her words become incomprehensible.

"… Huh. Totally ignored," IF snorts out, very amused with how that went.

"Very funny," I deadpan while rolling my eyes. "Just get ready to leave. You have enough time to do that anyway."

***The Grandfather's House***

After about ten minutes of watching Neptune acting as a living vacuum cleaner for my food and about thirty minutes more to freshen up, we readied all our essentials and left Compa's house, heading towards her grandfather's.

It took us a little while of taking the cable car, but that was never a negative experience for me anyway.

"Compa, why do you live separately from your grandfather anyway?" I ask her to pass the time.

"Well, somebody had to take care of kaa-san and tou-san's house, and I needed a good place to take care of the patients… I didn't want to be a bother to ojii-chan since he's so old now, and he really needs to have a lot of rest, so…" I give an 'ah' of understanding, when I see her give a bittersweet smile. "Though in the end, I never got my nursing degree…"

I don't talk anymore for the rest of the trip. The look on Compa's face is just so hard to take right now. She must be steeling herself for facing her grandfather. I have no idea how I would feel if I my granddaughter were to come visit me after not seeing me for a while, only for her to suddenly say she'll be going on a long, dangerous adventure.

"Don't be so down Compa! I'm sure your gramps will let you go!" Neptune tries to assure the nurse, and that manages to bring her spirits up a bit.

"Thanks Nep-Nep, everyone…" After the car stops and we walk a bit more, she tells us, "We're here. I'll just knock for a bit."

It was a pretty small house. It's not as advanced or high-tech as the others. In fact, you could probably call it downright old-fashioned. It's just an old cottage, the kind you would find an old man living in if you watch any movie or old TV show. It's actually very refreshing to see a familiar sight like that.

Crossing her arms, IF muses, "Wow. This place looks ancient."

"Not too much actually. It's pretty homey, if you ask me," I tell her, taking in the sight of the old house as Compa knocks on the door.

"Ojii-chan! I've come to visit!"

I can't really hear any answer, so I reinforce my ears to check. I can hear the faint sound of footsteps slowly walking towards the door. In a short moment, the door opens.

"Compa. How've you been?"

The old man is a simple fellow, wearing a sweater and some old leather pants and shoes. His hair is quite gray, but not so much as to be incredibly old. He's bent over, but other than the signs of the back pain he seems to be quite healthy. The way he beams at his granddaughter is just a small sign of how close they are.

"Hi ojii-chan! I've been fine!" Compa hugs her tiny grandfather, an easy thing to do since they're the same size. It's a touching sight, and something that makes me smile.

The old man notices us, and with a cheery expression he asks, "Oh? Who are these people? Your friends?" The old man examines us for a moment. He gaze falls on me, and this one is longer than the rest. "Ah… Are you the mysterious boy who fell from the sky I heard about a few days ago?"

Oh. Compa told her grandfather about that one, huh? I smile at the old man. "Yes I am, ojii-san. I was lucky enough to have landed where I did. I have no idea how I got here and well, I can't remember where I'm from." I give a small glance at IF here, who nods in knowing satisfaction. Afterwards, I bow to the old man and introduce myself. "I am Shirou Emiya, ojii-san. I would like to thank you and your daughter for all the help you've given me."

Compa's grandfather laughs at my politeness. "Please. I didn't do anything." Having said that, he pauses for a moment and looks at the other two girls. IF is passed over somewhat quickly, but his gaze rests on Neptune's a bit longer, just long enough for me to notice. "Oh… And who are these two girls?"

Smiling, Compa introduces our other friends, pointing at them to indicate to her grandfather who's who. "Oh, this is Nep-Nep, and this is IF, ojii-chan! I just met Ai-chan yesterday, but would you believe Nep-Nep fell right out of the sky too?"

"It's true grampy! I fell from the sky and would've landed on my noggin if Shi-kun hadn't caught me!" Neptune gleefully recounts to the old man, who seems to be enjoying her childishness quite a bit.

Masamitsu's brows rise when he hears Neptune fell from the sky as well. He seems to have found this very interesting.

"Come on, Nep-ko… Be a bit more polite would you?" IF admonishes, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Fell from the sky you say…" Pausing for a moment, the elder shakes his head and goes back to his usual self. "Very interesting. Planeptune seems to have become quite the site!" Having decided he has inconvenienced us by keeping us outside, Masamitsu politely opens the door and gladly tells us, "Ah, where are my manners? Please, come inside!"

***Masamitsu***

Moving through the old cottage of Compa's grandfather, I see that it was just as old-fashioned as I thought it would be. The simple structure and furniture of wood and other familiar materials is a different sight from the progressive city of Planeptune, and it's a change I'm willing to take.

The living room wasn't made for so many visitors, but this small space adds a layer of intimacy, of closeness. Sitting down at the table, the old man leans back and smiles at us.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Masamitsu Niitani, Compa's grandfather. Thank you for taking care of my granddaughter, all of you," he thanks us warmly, and it seems our presence here makes him happy.

"It was no problem, really. Your granddaughter has made great effort to take care of us as well, so it was only right to return the favor," I answer, smiling in return.

"Yeah! Compa helped us out a lot, so we looked after her! She scratched our back and we scratched hers!" Neptune puts our relationship with the rather embarrassed nurse beside us in the sort of way a magus would think, but I don't point that out. She means well.

"Yeah. With freeloaders like her there, you can tell it was rough alright," IF says dryly, her eyes rolling at our dense companion.

This exchange only lights up Masamitsu's face even more. "Oh, what great friends … It must be very fun living with them, Compa!"

"Yes… They're all really nice and friendly!" The granddaughter replies happily, and she continues, "I've had so much fun over the past few days thanks to them!"

"Speaking of which," the grandfather interjects, his face curious, "What have you been doing for the last six days?"

That makes the nurse silent. "Well…" She looks down at the table, unable to say anything, unable to think of anything to say. It was a gesture that made Masamitsu even more curious, worried even, and he looks to us for answers.

Looking at her, I decide to give her grandfather what he deserves. "Your granddaughter has become… involved in something dangerous, I'm afraid," I begin, words that make the grandfather in front of me open his eyes a bit more. "Two days ago, we went to an abandoned factory to defeat a monster there. Have you heard of the Guard Vermin?"

Masamitsu's eyes widen fully here, and he looks at both all of us, trying to comprehend what I'm saying. "We defeated it. And that brought us into a chain of events that lead us to come here." A deep breath from me, a pause which steels me for the revelation I'm about to hurl at the poor elder.

" Ojii-san… We're going on a journey through all of Gamindustri. And your granddaughter, she wants to come with us."

And thus, all of us fall silent for a moment. Compa can't look up at her grandfather's gaze. His expression can be called melancholic, contemplative. It's a pained face. "Is this true, Compa?" She can't answer, and her silence already lets her grandfather know of her would-be reply.

"… I see. This journey is for what, exactly?" Masamitsu inquires, now trying to determine what led his granddaughter to think of this in the first place.

"This could potentially save the entire world," I answer with the utmost seriousness. "The four goddesses, stopping the monsters, beings and forces your comprehension and understanding… This is a big journey. We need all the help we can get."

The silence that follows is again odd. IF and Neptune have decided to remain silent, not daring to intervene for a second. Masamitsu looks at me again, asking me just as seriously, "Did you ask her to accompany you? Were you the one who convinced her to try and come?"

"No… I did, ojii-chan…"

Compa answers the question for me, meekly and quietly. She seems to have trouble saying this to her grandfather, as she can't even face him. She can barely stop staring down at the ground, as though ashamed for trying to tell him.

This makes Masamitsu look at her, rather surprised. "Compa, you asked to go?" When she doesn't answer, the old man shakes his head. "You don't sound very sure of herself… Why is that?"

The nurse falls silent, unable to talk to her grandfather.. Realizing that she needs help, I decide to intervene. "She decided to go because of her involvement in it sir," I tell the elderly man, who goes back to paying attention to me. "After taking care of me and Neptune for the past few days, she wanted to help all of us with our journey, and we really do need it."

The old man looks at his daughter again, buries his face in his hands and sighs. "She doesn't seem ready. However important this journey sounds, she doesn't seem prepared for it. I'm sorry… But she's the only family I have left. I have to take care of her…"

All of us fall silent at Masamitsu's words. I knew that Compa had lost her parents… But her grandfather is the only living relative she has left now?

"And you young man…" He says, turning to me with a heavy face. "At no offense to you, why should I leave my daughter with you? I wouldn't have minded you being with my daughter, but taking her on this… this journey to save the world? That's too much for me I'm afraid. Forgive me, but that is my decision."

And it appears that the discussion has ended for him. I sense that he's looking for something, the only thing that will change his mind.

Both of us know what it is. And both of us know that it isn't there.

My eyes take an unnoticeable glance towards the nurse, still unable to say the only words her grandfather needs to hear.

"I understand ojii-san," I say to him while standing up. "We aren't leaving yet, we still have one week before Lastation approaches Planeptune, so maybe things might change over the next seven days." Deciding that my request to solve his problems will have to wait, I ask him with all humility, "If it doesn't trouble you, though your granddaughter isn't allowed to journey with us, could she at least accompany us over the next few days?"

The old man looks at me with his aged eyes, and yet they form into a small, bitter smile. He knows what I'm doing, my plans over the coming week. He knows that I'm planning to prepare Compa for the journey so that when we ask him again, he might agree.

"… I suppose that's alright. As long as you make sure to visit me everyday, she may be with you while you stay on Planeptune."

Gratefully, I lower my head so that it's level with his. "Thank you very much, ojii-san. I promise that we'll take care of your daughter." Having finally finished with the discussion, I turn to the other two and say, "Well, it's time go everyone."

"We're done? That's cool..." Neptune stands up and looks at Masamitsu happily. "We'll be back tomorrow grampy!"

The old man looks at Neptune silently again, smiling at her. "I know, I know."

"Nep-ko, seriously…" IF sighs out, berating her for her lack of respect towards elders, something which Masamitsu obviously doesn't mind.

The old man turns to his still quiet granddaughter. He smiles at her and asks her to stand. "What's wrong Compa? Your friends are waiting for you."

Compa looks up at her grandfather and shakes off her sadness. She stands up and hugs the one who took care of her. "I know ojii-chan. I'll see you tomorrow, OK?"

Masamiatsu reciprocates happily. "Be careful now, OK? Have fun with your friends while they're here."

"I will ojii-chan. I will." Releasing her grandfather from the embrace, Compa bows and says, "Bye ojii-chan! Take care now!"

"See you tomorrow then Compa, all of you." He turns to me again, resting his eyes on me. "You're very interesting, young man. I do like the way you think. Just make sure to take care of my granddaughter, OK?"

I look at the old man and smirk at his deceptively canny nature. "Why thank you, ojii-san. I could say the same for you. And I'll make sure to take care of your granddaughter, I promise you."

"I do hope you'll keep your word on that one," he says a little seriously, but having faith in me nonetheless.

That's how our first encounter with Masamitsu Niitani ended. And as we promised him, it won't be our last.

***A Solution?***

"Compa, what the heck was wrong back there? Why couldn't you say anything?"

Having finished our somewhat unsuccessful but nonetheless eventful business with Compa's grandfather, Neptune takes the time to ask Compa about her reluctance while we're traveling to the central landmass.

"It's just… I don't know how to break it to ojii-chan…" the nurse answers sadly. "He's taken care of me for so long, and I don't know if I can take just saying to him that I want to go…"

Neptune flinches at that and droops, defeated. "Darn… Yeah, I dunno what it's like to have parents, so I guess I don't have much to say…"

"Glad that you see it, Nep-ko," IF begins. "Families are great to have, and all the lave and care they give you makes it hard to say goodbye…" She looks down at the steel floor of the cable car, saying sadly, "Especially if you aren't prepared for it."

The somber expression on IF's face makes me both curious and sorrowful. Could it be that she went through the same pain Rin did long time ago?

"That's the gist of it Neptune..." I tell her, deciding that now is as good a time as any to begin teaching her about the behavior of the humans she's supposed to lead. "When you like someone and care for someone, anyone, when you have to say goodbye, it hurts a lot. And that's why Compa has it so hard right now, especially since her grandfather's the only family she's had."

"Oh," the purple goddess replies, taking in her first lesson. "I guess I understand now. I mean, I don't want to say goodbye to any of you, especially you Shi-kun…"

Her words make me cringe inwardly, wondering about what I'm ever to do.

Assuming there IS a way for me to go back home, what will I do when I have to make the choice of staying or leaving? What will happen to the small, immature goddess in front of me, who has become attached to me so much?

What would Neptune do if I had the chance to leave?

Once again, I grit my teeth and ground out those thoughts. There are more important things to think about right now. Going home should be one of the last things on my mind right now.

"Thanks for that," I tell her, forcing a smile to hide my conflicted thoughts. Trying to find a way to take my mind off them, I ask Compa, "So, Compa, is there anything I can do for your grandfather? I thought it wasn't quite the best time to ask him, but I thought that maybe I could ask you instead."

"Hmm…" Compa begins by putting a finger to her mouth, wondering what to do. "Well, I'm not sure… Oh, I know, he has the old jukebox!"

"Jukebox?" Neptune, IF and me ask her, though for different reasons, at least for Neptune. IF and I, it seems, are curious about Masamitsu's ownership of such an antique.

Neptune has no idea what it is. "What's a jukebox?"

"They're old music players that play LP discs when you put coins in them," IF explains. "But wow Compa, your jii-chan has one of those?"

"It doesn't work anymore," Compa says, "But it's very important to him. He hasn't told me why, but I feel really bad for him whenever he goes to the old warehouse. He just sits down and stares at it, and I feel this sadness coming from him whenever he does that."

All of us acknowledge Compa's explanation of Masamitsu's behavior, with Neptune wondering, "Ooh, juicy! Could it be like a memento of his long-lost lover or something?"

"That's actually pretty logical Nep-Nep," Compa responds, very shocked at the actually sensible response. "I never met obaa-chan, so I think she might have died before I was born…"

"Wait, Nep-ko actually thought up a smart, totally sensible answer with a guess?" IF joins in with a very startled look. "Gods, the world is going to end soon…"

"Pfft, you're just envious of my very keen intuition, Ai-chan!" Neptune says with a proud expression.

"… I have no words for that kind of response," IF deadpans with the driest expression she can manage.

I chuckle at the sight and smirk at IF. "Huh. Totally defied," I say to her with the same expression and tone of voice she gave when teasing me this morning.

"Shut up you," IF says while clenching her teeth.

"But anyway, why'd you think of this jukebox thingy Compa?" Neptune asks.

"Well, because Shirou said that he was a mechanic when he first woke up…"

Both Neptune and IF look towards me in surprise when they hear this. "Wait… You're an amnesiac who cooks really well and also knows how to work machines?"

… Now that I think about it that actually sounds pretty farfetched… "Yes I am. I do remember how to perform repairs and modifications to machines and generally know if there's any problems with them."

"… Seriously? How the hell can you do all this?" IF asks incredulously.

"But isn't that awesome Ai-chan?-!" Neptune tells her with much delight. "He can perform repairs with amnesia! Who knows what sort of amazing stuff he could do before?-!"

Rolling her eyes at Neptune, IF groans out dryly, "Yes Nep-ko, next we know, Shirou will be a magician, pulling bunnies out of hats."

I cringe inwardly at IF's somewhat accurate prediction. Not because of how correct it is, but because of how very, very low all of it sounds. I could create magical artifacts, unmatchable weapons and over a thousand blades, and then I choose the bunny and a hat.

I would actually pretty embarrassed if I was ever persuaded to do such a thing.

"All that aside," I interrupt to try and drive them away from this subject lest they actually start wondering if I CAN do that, "so, your jukebox has problems?"

"Yes... Ojii-chan says he can't find any parts anymore, and he can't buy them anywhere because they're antique items..."

"Hmm..."I consider all of this. I can probably cobble something together with some other parts if the situation calls for it, and fixing a jukebox would probably be easier than modifying old Raiga's bike, but I'd still prefer to know the problem and get some tools.

In the end though, the answer was always obvious.

"I'll have a look at it Compa."

"Yay! Thanks Shirou!" Compa replies with a big smile and clasped hands.

The cable car stops moving, signaling the time to disembark from our metal transport.

***To the Basilicom***

Having reached the central city, we made our way to the park to plan our next move. Crossing her arms, IF looks at all of us and asks us, "OK, so what are we going to do next?"

"Hmm… Well…" I begin, adopting a similar position while tapping my foot. "We're here in the Central City, so I guess we could start asking around for quests or go to the Basilicom to ask for some there as well…"

"Hmm, so more quests then," IF replies while considering my suggestion. "Not a bad plan, but there's something else you have to consider too." All of us look to IF, signifying for her to continue. "See, the landmasses aren't always accessible to each other. They float around the skies of Gamindustri, and we can only travel from one landmass to another when they're near each other through Terraportation."

My eyes twitch at yet another horrible pun, though only IF notices and seems to share my pain. "Yes, yes, I get it, the name sucks. Everyone with culture thinks so too." Coughing for a second to regain composure, she takes out her pink cellphone, fiddles around with it for a bit and restarts her explanation. "Anyway, according to the schedule, we have about a week till the nearest landmass comes in, and that's Lastation. Are we good for that?"

"Hmm… One week…" I go over what we need to do. Let's see… We need to do quests to prepare for the adventure by gaining both combat experience and money for our more novice members, ergo, Compa and Neptune. Next, we need to do some shopping and bargain finding. I should also probably get some repair tools for Compa's jukebox and for a little bit of extra money on the road. My life is strange, yes, but I'm not strange enough to expect to be thrown into alternate universes for whatever reason, so unfortunately I don't have a toolbox by my hands every night ready for an interdimensional escapade…

"… I guess that's OK. Anyone who wants to go to Leanbox or Lowee instead?" I ask the party.

"I'm fine with whatever you are, Shi-kun!"

"Fine with me, I guess…"

"I guess that's decided then. So, quests or shopping?" IF asks the party, OK with whatever they agree on.

"I say we go on some quests," I answer. "We need money before we can buy anything, and the reward money we got from the military won't last forever. So what say we go to the Basilicom to see if we can find anything?"

"Aww… Can't we just ask around town?" Neptune suggests helplessly, probably thinking it'll be very boring.

"Neptune, the LAST time we 'asked around town', you greeted a hapless young man by _assaulting him_," I tell her dryly, reminding her of yesterday's incident.

"Poor Jacob. I wonder how his back is doing?" Compa muses with much concern. My thoughts exactly.

"… I have no idea what you're talking about. And I think I like it better that way," IF deadpans with a slight groan in her voice. Having had enough of waiting, she irritatedly says, "Let's just go already… Please?"

"Alright, alright…" Sighing, we follow IF to the Basilicom.

***The Director***

"Well everybody, this is the place."

We have arrived at the painfully named but sadly necessary Basilicom. It's a lot smaller than I imagined it to be, being the important holy building Compa said it was. It does indeed resemble a basilica's basic structure, with the main body attached to side structures, though they are pointed instead of the usual domed shape. And I definitely find it better than the church back home. The white walls and blue roofs are adorned with arches, stained glass works, jewels and other intricate details that are a far cry from the grim black façade of the church on the hill. To put it simply, that place looked more like a haunted house than an actual church…

Well, considering who and what was inside, the church was a bit worse than that, to say the least.

"So this is the Basilibuildingthingy? It's so big and towering and pretty and stuff!" Neptune wonders out loud curiously.

"BasiliCOM, Neptune," I remind her, somewhat put off by her very short attention span. "It's where we were headed for..."

"Oh, yeah, sure, totally remember that!"

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe…" IF says dubiously, shaking her head in resignation.

The place is rather empty for such an important building. "Where is everybody? I thought the Basilicom was your primary political and religious facility?"

IF dutifully explains with a somber tone, "Well, Planeptune's had a lot of problems with leadership and the monster attacks, and they're especially worried about why only Purple Heart-sama's the only one that hasn't descended yet."

She seems to grit that last sentence out bitterly. The meaning behind it… I don't know.

Shaking off that thought, I continue listening. "The staff are quite busy, so they can only look to adventurers like us to help solve the problem. So people prefer to do the same, only going every now and then to post requests."

I see… Well, this complicates things. The solution to all their problems is literally right beside me. Well, to be fair, in her current state she might actually cause more of them…

That's when said person tugs at my sleeve and says, "Shi-kun, look!"

I turn my head to where she's pointing and notice a sorry-looking man exiting the holy building. His black hair is neat and covers most of his head, and his suit is a blue formal jacket with a white undershirt, indicating the he is a businessman.

"Oh dear me, oh dear me, what am I to do…"

He isn't looking too good. His back is bent over as he walks towards us, his left hand under his chin and his right behind his back. He seems to be troubled with a severe problem, and he can't think of any good solution. He mumbles as he walks past us, showing no signs of paying any attention to our presence.

As he walks by, I couldn't help but look at him. His entire body is sweating, and his face is one of pure distress. He desperately needs some help.

Fortunately, I'm here to give it to him.

"Do you need any help sir? You seem to be quite stressed."

The tired businessman stops momentarily and looks at us. "A bunch of kids…" Shaking his head, he continues walking away. "I'm sorry… I have a very serious problem which I must address…"

"And we're here to help you," I interrupt resolutely. "Look sir, I'm not sure what you're problem is, but if it's within our capacity, we will help you. I will assure you of that."

The man looks at me silently for a few moments. Nudging me, IF asks, "Shirou, what in the hell are you doing? We're busy, remember?"

"Sorry, but I can't just ignore someone in front of me who needs help," I tell her, remaining firm. "That's just the kind of person I am."

As IF sighs at my willingness to help people, the man continues to observe us. Resigned, he turns to face us and asks me, "You're sure you'll try to help me then? This problem is serious, and it isn't just for playtime. This is very dangerous. Are you still up for it?" I nod at him, and he finally consents. "Do you know of the Neo-Geo Front?"

I become puzzled for a moment and move to ask him, when IF interjects, "That's a tech facility that's a breeding ground for monsters now, right?"

"Yes indeed," the man confirms IF's guess. "Our company's stores and cargo trucks have been attacked by the mysterious blue shadow coming from there…"

I see… Another elimination quest. Simple enough. "That's fine. We can help you with that problem, sir."

The man's eyes open slightly at my declaration. "Really? Are you sure of this?"

"Very sure. We've faced much worse. We can handle this, and we will."

The man sees the look in my face, determined yet gentle. He looks at the rest of the party and sighs.

"… Very well. Just be careful, OK? I don't want young people dying on my account." He takes out a small card and hands it to me, probably his business card. "I'm Director Yuzawa, President of ZECA. It's very nice to meet you, kids."

"ZECA?-!" Compa suddenly shouts, startling all of us.

"Wh-whoa! Compa, what the heck was that for?-!" Neptune asks her in surprise.

"I-it's just that… Yuzawa-sama, your company used to make jukeboxes, right?" the nurse begins to ask excitedly.

"Why, yes, but I don't know if we still do…" the company director replies, still mystified.

"Let's worry about that later Compa," I tell her, asking her to focus on the troubled director's problem first. "So, that's all you need, one monster to be eliminated?"

"Yes indeed, young man." Looking down at the ground and shaking his head his murmurs sadly, "I can't believe I have to rely on kids for this…"

"Don't worry mister! We'll crack that mean ol' monster's jaw in no time!" Neptune assures the old man.

Looking at the childish girl beside me, Yuzawa can't help but smile. "I suppose I'll depend on you then. I'll go back to working in my office…" Finally managing to stand upright again, he says, "Thanks kids. I really appreciate this. Be careful, and good luck."

"It's no problem sir. Well, we'll see you later then." Bidding the director goodbye, Yuzawa leaves for his workplace in the Central City. Just by looking at him, I could see him feel refreshed and slightly hopeful again.

"HAH! See?-! We didn't have to go to a boring no-cookies Basilicom place just to get quests!" Neptune proclaims victoriously, pointing at me with her face set into the kind of expression you'd see on someone saying 'I told you so!'

"Need I remind you that we're right in front of the Basilicom, Neptune?" I deadpan at her, uselessly mentioning to her that little important detail.

A one-track mind like hers isn't really one for paying attention to little details.

"Ah, semantics! We got the quest, and we didn't even need to get inside!" Neptune continues, ignoring my perfectly logical comment.

"And we wouldn't have met him if we didn't go here…" IF dryly points out to her again. Having said that though, she gives up on trying to convince Neptune and looks towards me. "All that aside, that's some great luck you have there. We got the biggest solution to all our problems just on our first try. Still though, why did you go up to him anyway?" the brunette asks me curiously.

"Simple, because that's the way I am," I respond easily. "I like helping people. It makes me happy when others are happy, and that's all there is to it," I explain to her. The explanation is oversimplified, perhaps, but I'd rather not say 'I have no self-worth and can only be happy by making others happy because my home was set ablaze by warring magi.' That would overcomplicate things.

"Wow Shirou, you're really selfless!" Compa praises me, admiration in her eyes.

"I guess you could say that," I respond simply. Oh, if only she knew…

"Shall we get going then? I know where the Neo-Geo Front is, so let's finish this quick," IF interjects, impatient to move on.

"Alright folks! We're movin'!"

***Arrival at the Front***

"… This is the Front, huh?"

After another brief cable car ride, we arrive at the Neo-Geo Front.

Under normal circumstances, I would be much more amazed, excited even. If I needed any more reminders that this is a place and time different from my own, this sealed it. The purple lab's halls are supported by metal beams of alien geometry, with the walls being made of the same mysterious material. Angular bulbs provide a small measure of light in the dark hallways, and other pieces of technology. It was basically something you'd see in a science fiction movie.

The problem is that the Front isn't exactly under 'normal circumstances' now.

"It's messed up. That blue shadow monster really did a number on this place," IF clinically points out the destruction in the purple tower, readying her weapons as she does so. Not a single wall is free of massive claw marks. All the machinery is destroyed, and the lights are quite dim. It gives an eerie feeling of dread. Basically, if that science fiction movie was also a horror movie.

We need to eliminate this thing fast. Nothing like this ever needs to happen again.

"… Alright then. Let's move on."

***Blue Shadow***

"OK… So it's supposed to be here, right?"

We've been walking through the Neo-Geo Front for a while now, but nothing's been coming at us so far. It's completely deserted.

"I think it is. All these claw marks here point to evidence of a strong monster, and Yuzawa-sama said that it was here. But you're right though…" I admit to Neptune, considering her points. "The last two times we took on similarly powerful monsters, they all had others accompanying them… Could this be a solitary, territorial one?"

"You mean it prefers being alone and chased all the other ones out or killed them?" IF answers curiously. Thinking on it for a moment, she nods and says, "Yeah… That could be it… There were a lot more monsters the last time I was here… But what does that mean for us though?"

"It means that it was strong enough to drive Dogoos, Imps, Jakis and whatever other monsters I haven't seen here yet out of here, by itself," I tell them, "and that means we need to be extra careful with this one."

"Don't worry! I can handle anything that comes, I'm sure of it!" Neptune confidently proclaims to assure us.

"Don't let your guard down Neptune, that shadow could come to attack us at anytime," I warn her seriously. An attitude like that could get her killed, but I refrain from telling her that due to her innocent nature. I'd prefer not to scare her and Compa too much.

"Shirou's right, Nep-Nep! Ojii-chan always told me that if you let your guard down, you'll be letting yourself down soon enough!" Compa joins me enthusiastically.

"… I have no idea what that means, and let me just say that we oughta be quiet now… I'd prefer that that thing doesn't hear us and…"

IF's musing is interrupted by a ferocious roar that echoes throughout the dark facility. It sends shivers up our spines and makes us ready our weapons immediately for the enemy that has revealed itself to us.

In the middle of the area we have found ourselves in, a circular room that gives off the feeling of being an arena, is a wolf larger than any I've seen back home. It's almost twice the size of a bear, larger than Berserker in fact. True to the title it was given, it's coated with blue fur that blends in with the darkness of its domain. Two mysterious metal bracers hold blades extending outwards, ready to cut whatever they touch.

The most terrifying part about it, however, is its feral eyes, almost glowing an eerie yellow in the bleak Front.

"... Be careful. This one look fast..."

"No need to tell me." Focusing all my senses on it and preparing for a high-speed assault, I take a small step forward. "Same idea as last, Neptune stays in front with me while you and Compa shoot from the back. Neptune, use your gun every now and then when you can't reach it to mix it up, OK?"

"Sure! No problem!" Neptune steps forward with me and takes a ready stance with her katana. "Alrighty-o! Come at me!"

"IF, Compa, keep moving but keep behind us to make sure you don't get hit, OK?" I advise them as I continue tightening the grip on my sword. Seeing them nod and begin to take aim, I say, "Alright. Shoot it."

As soon as the sound of a pistol shot echoes throughout the empty facility, the wolf disappears, like a runner waiting for the starting gun. With speed that does indeed make it resemble a shadow, it leaps towards me, ready to pounce on my poor frail human body.

Not a chance. I've been waiting for this to happen.

Taking note of its second set of claws, I reinforce my legs and bokutou and ready myself. "Neptune!"

Having taken note of my signal, Neptune complies and imitates my movement. With one swift motion, we simultaneously dodge the wolf's attack and slash its sides. As it falls down in front of us, IF and Compa change their position, peppering it with bullets all the while.

The wolf howls in pain and quickly jumps back.

Another attack. This pounce is even stronger and much faster, and is aimed for Neptune this time.

"WHOA!" Neptune rolls under the attack, but this means the wolf passes her and heads for IF. Pausing in her shooting, IF performs an amazing maneuver and gracefully spins to the left, simultaneously slicing the wolf and leaving her perfectly ready for follow-through shots when the wolf has its shaky landing.

This surprise maneuver stuns the wolf and makes it fall to the ground, allowing us to reform our position yet again, with both our shooters safe behind Neptune and me.

The wolf staggers slowly to its feet. It begins growling slowly, heavily and very angrily When it turns around, its eyes show an ominous transformation, from eerie yellow to insane, murderous red.

"Wh-whoa! It's really serious now! It's eyes really angry and freaky!" Neptune points out while clenching her katana ever more tightly.

I never take my eyes off it, keeping all my senses ready for the dangerous creature in front of me "… Get ready. It's coming."

And then suddenly, it leaps, its speed surpassing its already flash-like speed.

As fast as I can, I reinforce my blade and raise it in front of me to block its attack. It barely suffices, as the wolf leaps back from my defense at the cost of me having to slide back several steps.

"Crap, I don't know if we can do that one again!" IF points out as she tries to shoot it, to no avail.

Gritting my teeth, I hold back my bokutou and stay still, reinforcing my weapon. Closing my eyes, I use my senses to try to look for an opening.

Gunshots. Clanging metal. Howls and bellows.

A gale.

_There._

"HAH!"

Shouting, I slice the wolf with all my might and let my momentum carry me into a roll. As the wolf growls in pain yet again, I hear several more shots hit their mark.

The killing intent peaks. In that moment, the bladed canine focuses all its rage on me.

… Fine then. I can deal with that.

I pump my sword with even more od and swing it towards the wolf's open mouth. Predictably, it closes its jaws on the incoming weapon, leaving both of us locked in a desperate struggle.

"SHOOT IT!"

"Alright then… Fire in the hole!"

A deadly barrage of bullets perforates the enraged hound as I continue holding it in place. I thought that would be the end of it.

It sure as hell isn't.

When the firing ends, I take another look at my foe's eyes. The pupils have all but disappeared in the bloody red that it once inhabited, and I can feel it getting stronger and stronger.

I begin trying to push it back again. I can't. This sustained stalemate is too much for this level of reinforcement.

"SHIROU/SHI-KUN!"

I'm driven up against the wall even after all the damage it took. The empty crimson eyes are glaring at me murderously, and the wolf begins preparing for the final bite. Gritting my teeth, I try to think of another way out.

"GET OFF OF HIM RIGHT NOW!"

But before that can happen, a battle cry so unfamiliar to me echoes throughout the dark Front.

It happens much too fast. One moment, the enraged canine is glaring at me with all the fierceness of its beastly nature, ready to finish me off. The next, it frees my bokutou from its mouth, loses its killing intent and crazed expression, and begins whimpering piteously. In but a few seconds, it goes limp and falls to the ground, finally dead.

And the reason why startles me so much.

"Compa?"

Compa was the one who saved, who defeated our enemy this time. She's wearing the same determined expression she gave her grandfather when trying to convince him to let her go with us. And yet despite that, her hands and legs are trembling, showing how afraid, unprepared and how unsuited she is for this.

She looks at me and examines me filled with worry. "Shirou… You're fine… Good…" Having lost all the adrenaline and energy from trying to protect me, she falls to her knees.

I wrap my bokutou around me and run up to her, concerned and yet grateful. The others join me with similar looks of amazement and startlement. "Wow Compa, that was excellente! You did awesome!"

"Yeah. I never would've expected you to do something like… well THAT," IF adds with much surprise.

I look at the pink-haired nurse and tell her, "Thanks for the help Compa, you really helped me there."

"It's fine Shirou," she replies while still on the ground. "After all the times you risked your life for us that's nothing. Besides… I finally know what went wrong awhile ago…"

IF and Neptune look at her curiously, wondering she's going to say. I on the other hand give a small smile in anticipation, having a small idea of what she's going to say. "Really now? What is it then?"

"It's that I wasn't sure of myself yet," the pink-haired girl answers. "I said I wanted to go, sure… but I wasn't really convinced that I could leave. I'm still not, but…" she begins smiling, lightening up the dark halls, "Thanks to all of you, because of everything you've done for me… I think I'll be ready soon."

That brings much relief and gladness to all of us. "Awesome Compa! That was an oh-so inspiring speech!"

"… For some reason that sounds really sarcastic coming from you…" IF deadpans dryly, allowing the point nonetheless.

"Congratulations Compa. You'll be ready to come with us in no time," I say while maintaining my happy expression. She deserves this, she really does. She wants to pursue her dreams, and soon she'll have the strength and determination to begin doing just that.

It warms my heart. I'm really doing something for other people… It's amazing.

Having consoled her enough, I walk up to the wolf's legs and remove the bladed anklets using my bokutou. "Just some proof that we took care of it…" IF nods and keeps them in her own disc. I need to get one of those these days.

"Yeah, can somebody give me back my syringe?" Compa asks, still on the floor.

… I guess the reason we all went up to her first was to ignore the other sight before us.

The sight of the giant syringe being embedded in the wolf's butt, empty of all its liquid.

I would actually feel very sorry for it if it wasn't trying to kill me a few minutes ago. Or if it didn't wreck this place.

"… Compa, you seriously went overboard with that one," IF says, a bit disgusted. "I'd prefer you don't do that again…"

"Yeah… Ugh, I don't want to touch that thing! It's icky!" Neptune points out, inching away from the painfully inoculated canine.

"I guess it's up to me then…" I walk up to the canine's… injected rear. Come on Shirou, you've done worse. You've seen all the evils of the world. You helped KILL all the evils of the world. Possibly. This is nothing.

I place my hands on the syringe's handle, reinforce them for a good measure, and pull.

As a testament to how deep the needle was inserted, it comes out bloody and with a sickening sound.

"… Damn. That's just disturbing," IF comments as she tries very hard to keep a straight face. Neptune nods in agreement as she looks away, as though ready to vomit. Compa doesn't seem too fazed by it, though I can probably attribute that to her medical training.

"Hey, it worked. No complaints here," I tell them. I give the syringe to its owner, who accepts it gratefully.

"Thanks Shirou," Compa responds happily.

"Can you get up?" I ask her holding up a hand to try and help her.

She seems to become silent for a moment, as though considering something. I'm actually a bit worried about her. "Compa?"

"Ah!" She looks at me with a bit of red and says, "I can't stand up..."

For some reason, the other two seem very alarmed when they snap their heads towards the grounded nurse.

I look at her, somewhat concerned. "Are you sure?"

"Positive!" Compa replies all too quickly and loudly for my taste. I dismiss it as just her wanting to go already.

"OK then." I turn around and kneel, showing her my back. "Get on."

"Yay!" Compa gleefully gets on my back. I hold her tightly as I stand up. She rests her head on my back, slowly closing her eyes. "You feel so warm, Shirou…"

I hear a cracking sound coming from somewhere, and I look around to see where it's coming from, but I only see the other two. They look at me with dropped mouths for some reason, which confuses me greatly. "Um… girls?"

The other two shake off their stupor and run up to me, and they seem a bit on edge for some reason. "Shirou… You're enjoying this aren't you?"

I look at her, very mystified. "Why would I be enjoying this?"

My reply makes IF palm her face. "Idiot…"

… God, she even does this like Rin does…

"Shi-kun, you can't do that! Only I can ride on your back like that!" Neptune complains while shaking her fists like a girl half her age wou- Oh wait, she's a goddess, a girl many, many years younger than her would.

"Why?" I ask her, becoming more confused by the minute.

"Because… Because!" Neptune shouts as though that kind of answer would suffice for anything.

"… You lost me," I tell her bluntly. I'm about to explain some more when soft breaths come from my back and I look behind me to see what's happening.

Compa fell asleep while we were talking. She must have used all her energy saving me from the wolf…

"See? We can't wake her up now, especially after she wasted all her energy saving us," I tell them firmly. "It's the least we can do."

Both of them widen their eyes and look down at the ground in defeat. "Tch… Cheap shot. Well, she did well today, and I guess it'd be rude of us to do that."

"Darn it… Fine, by you'll do it to me next time, got that?"

I roll my eyes at her with a resigned sigh. "We'll see, we'll see…" The three of us begin leaving the Front as Compa continues resting peacefully on my back. "Second time I'm doing this already, huh..." I look towards the sleeping nurse and take in the content expression on her face with.

Sleep well Compa. You've been taking care of all of us. Now, just let us do the same for you.


	6. Halcyon End

_Why hello everyone! I managed to get this thing out slightly quicker than last time. Good for us…_

_Which I am confused about actually. No, I was not in any trouble that time, I was blaming myself because I still have the time management skills of a five-year old on the internet. Yes, it's true, sorry for the confusion T_T_

_It appears that Masamitsu Niitani's been received quite well! I'm happy for that. He'll be returning even after the Planeptune arc, so keep your eyes out for that. Also, other characters like him will be making an appearance at some point._

_Moving on, the next general opinion is that the plot's moving a bit slowly… Well, today ends the Planeptune arc, so have fun with that._

_dedecou, I've already responded to you and I'm not sure how Archer is a better swordsman than Saber, but just to clarify, Shirou IS indeed more powerful here. If you all read Divine Beginnings and reread what Histoire said again… Well, that's all I have to say. metalbeamkatana1.0, Jacob won't have a significant role in the story in my new plans, but he may still pop up in side events. Maybe. As for the Guest who said 'Not Shirou Emiya', please, enlighten me some more, tell me what's wrong, I'll clear things up! Seriously, why is it only the anons who say stuff like this… You can help me write better, so please, be open! No writer gets mad if your criticisms are phrased politely!_

_And the last general request? Well, Dragonskyt sums it up…_

'_I miss his tracing... hope its going to appear soon. He is the hero, he can't get beaten up every time they fight a boss and then get saved. Its just not Shirou as he does all the saving and then get beaten up.'_

_... Well now._

_Enjoy the chapter everybody! Next time, the Lastation arc finally starts!_

_BEGIN!_

***Halcyon End***

It's quiet here. The breeze drifts quietly by, cooling me even while I myself am very much not relaxed.

I think this to myself as I take a deep breath and dodge another slash coming out from nowhere.

I've faced enemies faster than this before. Saber and Lancer have surpassed this level of speed, and I've had practice with their barrages for the last year.

But that doesn't make this any less dangerous than it really is. I'm giving my all to parrying, dodging, doing anything to evade the attacks coming my way. Slices, stabs and slashes all go for different points in my body, and using only my mundane bokutou is barely sufficient to keep up with such an assault.

But in the end, I keep a cool face and compose myself. My usual strategy for keeping up with such a level of speed isn't exactly viable at the moment, so I simply have no choice but to counterattack by punishing an opening.

The last attack gave enough of an opening for me to roll under, with me hoping I can charge in and end it already. Using the momentum from my maneuver, I swing my blade back towards the open opponent…

And the reply is a katara pointed at my head, just like my blade rests on IF's neck.

"… Well, that makes it three wins, two losses and one draw for you Shirou," IF says to me while hiding her claws within her massive sleeves. "Dammit, how did you get so good?"

"I got lucky with that, I suppose," spinning out yet another half-truth. Considering the level of teaching in combat I've received in the last year and the fact that I'm alive at all, I'd say that's an accurate assessment.

"Sure, you're 'lucky' enough to fend off attacks from _metal_ pistol-katara with a _wooden _sword," IF continues saying incredulously.

"In my defense, it's not doing so well now…" The weapon I've had in my hands for the past week has received many scratches and cracks in the wood already, showing that it probably couldn't stand the kind of beating it's had…

"Oh my GOOOOOOSH THAT WAS AWESOOOOOME!"

… Both IF and I sigh at the ever-present reactions of a certain CPU, standing nearby with the nurse whose house we've been living in.

"… Best not to keep Nep-ko waiting then…"

"Right." Acknowledging her point, I wrap the sword in its cloth. Instead of keeping it around my back though, I place it in somewhere a little more convenient, in the little disc fastened around my waist.

Almost one week has passed since we met Compa's grandfather. In those six days, we went on even more quests and prepared ourselves a bit more for our journey. For example, this disc. Not only is it useful for keeping all my newly purchased tools and personal hygiene peripherals (which for some reason I know how to use all of…), it has its own tactical use in combat: the mere fact that it exists. So long as I hide my hands behind my back, nobody will suspect me of being a magus when I suddenly bring out a random weapon from out of nowhere. All I need to make this foolproof is to, I dunno, find a cloak or coat or something that will cover my back and…

… And thus it begins: my conversion into a cloak wearer. Like my dad…

And Archer. And Kotomine.

Lovely.

Anyway, one of the many ways I decided to take advantage of the one week we had was to find some way to get back into my training regimen from back home. And yes, IF was just what I needed. I asked her a day after our battle with the wolf that I needed a sparring partner. Preferably a sparring partner that wouldn't have trouble waking up in the early mornings and won't be crying in hunger after five minutes. She thankfully agreed to help, and training with her was an enlightening experience. She's like Bazett: Though she isn't superhuman, what skills and experience she has make her dangerous enough. In fact, seeing IF pushing herself as far as she did during our practice sessions, I can now say that she definitely surpasses the Red Branch Knight's speed. Needless to say, that was quite surprising for me, and at the same time it proved to be, as I said, a very enlightening experience. Painful yes, but also enlightening.

"That was another great spar you two!" Compa compliments us while bringing me out of my small reminiscence of the past six days. "It was really intense!"

"Yeah, sometimes I couldn't see what was happening! That was epic!" Neptune comments with much delight, a sign of her battle-loving personality.

"I know, but I gotta say that I was a bit disappointed with Shirou when I first fought him," IF replies. "And it doesn't make sense at all. He's so fast when we're fighting monsters, and he's strong enough to hold off freaking Jakis, but when he fights me he could barely keep up during our first two rounds! That changed later sure, but I just don't get it!"

I must admit that I felt a little guilty at that. Yes, the real reason that I had losses, draws and a bokutou in bad condition was that I didn't use reinforcement magic. I wanted to see how well my natural abilities would fare against a fellow human, and I didn't consider my reinforced ability level in any way my natural ability level. Though I use my least impressive magic freely against the beasts we face and opponents who know of the skill like all my teachers back home, I decided against using it against IF for training.

"Err, um…" I think, wondering what to say next. "I guess you could say I was, um… holding back?"

… I probably should've thought better before saying that because IF gets a twitch in her eye as Neptune begins getting more sparkles in her eyes. "Wow! So you beat Ai-chan without even giving it your all?"

"… That kind of pisses me off…"

"Wait, wait!" I tell her, trying to calm her down. "It's true I wasn't giving it my all, but that was because I was trying to see how good I would be against you without that! I wasn't insulting you, promise!"

With a sigh, IF continues, "Suuuure… Suuuuure…"

… I think I just lost my sparring partner. Great…

"Calm down Ai-chan, I'm sure Shirou means something else!" Examining the two of us, she says, "So, nobody's hurt?"

"Nothing here, Compa."

"Me neither."

"Good! I guess we ought to just freshen up for a bit before we leave again, it's getting a bit late now that I think about it and… Ai-chan?'

I wonder what Compa seems so curious about when I turn to IF, and suddenly I see a look of horror on her face.

"IF? IF! What's wrong?"

Even more suddenly, IF turns to me and asks with much alarm, "Shirou, quick, what time is it on your watch?"

What the hell? "Err, um… about eleven… Why do you ask?" I say to her while wondering why she's so desperate.

"DAMMIT!" Turning back to Compa, she asks, "Compa, do you have a radio?-!"

As bewildered as I am, Compa replies shakily, "Er, um, i-in the kitchen there's one…"

With all the swiftness I've known her for, IF dashes back inside the house, practically leaving a breeze behind as all of us are left to question what the hell just happened.

"… Did anyone find Ai-chan a bit scary?" Neptune asks, the only one IF didn't question with frightening intensity, and yet still frozen by our guide's display.

"… Yes. I think all of us did Neptune," I answer, still trying to process the outburst.

"I wonder why she's acting like that though…" Compa adds while trying to compose herself again.

"Ooh! I wonder if this is like a big secret or something for her! Wowzers, now I'm excited! C'mon, let's catch her in the act! Who knows what kind of scandalous things we can find?-!"

"… Neptune… As much as I want to say you're wrong, I'm sadly rather curious as well as to what she's doing…" After all, I barely get that kind of outburst from Rin back home, and most of the time I'd prefer avoiding her to seeking her out when it happens, but this time, without any of the outrage aimed at me, I really am curious as well.

"Let's go in then! I wonder what she's doing…?" Compa says while putting one finger on her mouth in an inquisitive position as we enter her home.

***Radio Love***

"Come on, come on, come on, please tell me I haven't missed it!"

… Who are you and what have you done to IF?

"Wow, Ai-chan's really in to this… What's she so excited about?" Compa wonders out loud while continuing to observe the uncharacteristically frazzled katara-user.

"Let's ask her!" Before I can stop her, Neptune shouts in her usual oblivious manner, "Hey AIII-CHAAAAN! What're you doi…"

"QUIET!"

All of us jump backward at IF's frightening reaction to Neptune's usual shenanigans. I could've SWORN her teeth formed into jagged daggers like Rin does when she's mad, and the same goes for the gigantic bulging vein I thought I saw…

… Note to self, if IF ever agrees to be your sparring partner again Shirou, make sure she's not a raging abomination out for your head lest that training session turn into a fight for your life…

"Quick suggestion, let's pretend we're not here and quietly take a seat to watch what she's doing…"

Small rustling. Silent nods of approval. Good.

Having taken our seats, we slowly wait with bated breath for IF to find the channel she's searching for…

When a small, rhythmic tune makes IF brighten up in triumph, we know that she's found what she's looking for.

"_Hi everyone! This is Hi-Five radio! This is your host, 5pb!"_

"YES! I'm not too late!"

... IF was looking for a radio show.

Once again, I can't help but notice the disparity between the interests and personalities of Rin and IF… I've tried rather hard to stop making that comparison, and the same goes for Neptune and Fuji-nee and even Neptune in HDD form with Saber…

… Focus, Shirou… This will get you killed later, but it's better than feeling homesick…

"Aww… Just another radio show…" Neptune mumbles disappointedly.

"You have to admit though, it's pretty amusing seeing her like this," I whisper to her to take my mind off of my previous thoughts.

The feminine announcer with her very strange stage name continues with the show. _"Wow everyone, it's been such a long time since the last show, huh? I was really busy with shows and all that, but not to worry, now I'm back with another broadcast!"_

"Don't worry… I didn't mind at all…"

… My god. She's going to kill us for seeing this later.

"… It's actually pretty weird seeing Ai-chan like this…" Compa comments quietly to us.

"Weird, but fuuuun…" Neptune answers back with a small smile.

"_Anyway, because of all the mail I've received from Planeptune, and I haven't had any since I started, we'll be going over some of the mail I've received from the Planeptune citizens!" _Taking a moment to take out the letter, 5pb begins reading it.

" '_Hello, fellow Planeptune citizens! I'm just here to point out something I noticed about Planeptune over the past six days… It's changed so much! I mean, I could barely find any of my friends out and about before, but ever since last week monster attacks have been decreasing so much! I think it might have to do with those two shooting stars we saw, and I'm pretty sure wished upon! Suddenly, everyone's coming out and enjoying Planeptune like it was meant to be enjoyed! So cheers to the army and all the monster hunters working on protecting the citizens! I can't help… But I'm cheering for you! Thanks!' Wow! This is so inspiring! To all you hunters, I'm rooting for you too! Thanks for everything! " _

… Wow. Indirectly thanked on public radio. Sweet.

"Coolios! He means us, Shi-kun!" Neptune gleefully comments to me.

"And it feels great, wouldn't you think?"

"I know, I feel so happy!"

"Thanked indirectly by 5pb on radio… This is awesome!"

… In more ways than one, IF. Oh, this is so worth it…

That aside finished, the program continues. "_Well, we're off to a great start! Let's see what else is interesting here… Oh my gosh, a letter from ZECA's very own Director Yuzawa!"_

"Whoa… Even the Director guy listens to this?" Neptune comments with a bit of surprise.

"She must be really popular then…" I answer.

" '_Greetings everyone. All of you should know by now how difficult life in Planeptune has become. Constant monster attacks and our landmass being the only one left without its goddess have made the future seem bleak. I myself have felt like giving up… But I now have the strength to continue on. It all began just last week, with the random kindness of a young man willing to help others…"_

Wait… he doesn't mean…

"_Without asking for a reward, without even knowing who I am, he just walked up to me and asked if I had any problems. The next I saw of him, he told me he and his friends had taken care of the monster attacking my company's warehouses. I… I just couldn't believe it. He told me he was just a man who liked to help people, and he and his friends are trying to solve the monster problem permanently… I was glad to help him when he needed it…"_

No way…

"Shi-kun, that's you!"

"Oh, congrats Shirou!"

IF's eyes seemed to have widened at the mention of our group, as she leans back in amazement. I don't blame her, because this is REALLY surprising for me as well.

"_I think this a sign from Lady Purple Heart for us to believe in her again… Every day, I hear that he's even helped my employees, their families and other citizens. And even where he hasn't gone, monster attacks are decreasing every single day. Maybe things really are looking up for us now. And maybe, just maybe, Lady Purple Heart has already come back to us, watching over us from the shadows until the day she can truly reveal herself…"_

Heh… Hit the nail right on the head, director…

"_And I'll end here now, as I started. For all that you've done for me young man, thank you. May your journey with your friends be a blessed and fruitful one. Your friend, Director Yuzawa.' "_

As the message ends, I sink back into my chair and look up towards the ceiling, an unreadable expression on my face.

"Shirou?"

Slowly, my expression begins changing, slowly brightening up until it shows nothing but complete and utter contentment.

"I… I helped somebody, and they thanked me for it…"

Both Compa and Neptune examine my satisfied face, and decide to give their own smiles. "Congrats, Shi-kun! It's all thanks to you!"

"It's thanks to all of you, all of us…" I feel so happy right now. When I swore to become a hero, public favor was never something I sought…

But that doesn't change the fact that somebody taking so much effort just to thank me reminded me of the beauty of my ideals, of the life I've lived.

And it seems I'm not the only one. For the past few minutes, 5pb stayed silent, the content of the message apparently touching her as well. "_That.. That was beautiful… To the guy who helped him, more power to you, and if you think you and your friends can really solve our monster problem, we're all rooting for you!"_

As 5pb cheers us on one last time, she then says, _"Well… Those two messages took up all of our time for now, but I'm glad I picked them! Thanks to all the listeners and the fanmail senders! Be sure to tune in next time for more 'Hi-Five Radio'! Bye everybody!"_

As the opening jingle plays one last time to signal the end of the show, another voice comes outof the radio. _"This show was brought to you by Lady White Heart."_

… Sponsor announcements. Ever-present in every form of media, even in other universes. And by one of the CPUs… Decided to use her for a bit of endorsement, huh…

But I leave that for now, feeling as elated as can be over the thanks all of us received.

"That was definitely worth listening to," I conclude one last time to the girls listening to me.

"A hundred percent sure of that one!" Compa says to me gleefully.

"And now for the best part, hehehe…" Neptune giggles mischievously, looking over at IF and reminding me of why we came here in the first place.

"Ah… She mentioned me on radio… I can die happily now…"

And now for the second-best part, at least for me. I think it's time to make our presence known. I fix myself up, lean backwards on my chair, cross my arms and smirk at the oblivious brunette.

"All of us would very much prefer that you don't, but our presence here probably isn't helping you any."

IF then petrifies, as though Rider was looking straight at her with her Mystic Eyes. The air around her freezes, as though an arctic wind has blown through the area. Slowly, as though facing a horrible specter, IF turns around so slowly and robotically I can almost hear creaking and faces us.

Obviously, Neptune makes the greeting.

"HI AI-CHAAAAAAN!"

"GAAAAAAAAH!"

… Oh how I love this moment. Seeing IF startled is the kind of moment one shouldn't miss. Look at that startled mouth dropped as though it would crash to the floor like hard metal. Observe those terrified eyes widened in horror at the sight of us. Examine that body jumping back into a comedic frightened position. Witness it all, and attempt to hold back your laughter.

Neptune and Compa certainly aren't after all.

"Pffttt HAHAHAHAHA! You're so funny Ai-chan!" Neptune says while mercilessly howling in laughter so loudly she has to clutch her chest to control herself.

"I didn't think you admired shows like this _that _much Ai-chan... Oh wow, you can act like a girl too!" Compa says while trying to stifle her giggles.

Obviously embarrassed, IF begins shouting. "Mother of God, why the hell are you guys here anyway?-!"

"We were very interested in the kind of thing that would work you up like you did awhile ago," I explain to her, still smiling. "Besides, you certainly didn't seem to mind as long as we kept quiet," I tell her, slightly deadpanning with the same immaculate expression.

IF looks around at her companions, droops over on the nearest table and makes a conclusion.

"… So this is how life ends…" She cradles her knees with her hands, begins rocking back and forth and starts radiating an aura so cold and depressing it makes me wonder if we just discovered something a bit too important.

Feeling just a little bit bad for her, I assure her, "Hey, look, we're not telling anybody about this unless you want us to, OK?"

"Yeah, Ai-chan, your secret's safe with us! You can trust little ol' me!" the one who probably has the least right to say so says so.

It has the obvious effect of making IF lose even more hope, collapsing and curling up into a pitiful fetal position while the depressing ambience grows larger. "Just kill me already…"

… This is not working. Deciding to abandon trying to convince her to lighten up, I focus on more important things.

"… Compa. It's time."

Neptune and Compa both look at me, the former confused and the latter nodding in understanding.

"Yeah… I think it's a good time to finally convince ojii-chan again," the nurse replies softly.

"Wait, we're finally getting the old guy to let you join us for really reals? Sweeto!"

"It's as good a time as any," I answer the purple-haired girl while nodding. I'll admit that the new broadcast has made me feel a little bit better about my chances, but the reality is that I have no idea how much time we'll have tomorrow to get Compa into the party. Today is a very promising day, and I plan to use it.

"Alrighty, it's go time!" Neptune declares excitedly, already making way for the door.

"You guys go on ahead… I'll just be here, performing suicide or something…"

IF's gloomy moans make the remaining two of us sigh. "Oh Ai-chan…"

Deciding that we have no options left, I decide to play the last card I have. "So I guess we'll just leave you here then... I'm pretty sure you won't mind while Neptune spreads news of your little idol worship to the rest of the world…"

"GAH! What are you doing Ai-chan, that stings and AAH-!"

Instantly, IF stands up and runs for the door, grabbing Neptune's ear and leaving both me and Compa to ourselves.

And there was no more.

Having seen that odd display, I look to the nurse again. She's silently looking forward, as though troubled.

I put a hand on her shoulder to assure her. She seems shocked at the contact, which makes her look at my face set into a comforting smile.

"Don't worry about it. Your grandfather will let you go. I'm sure of it."

Compa blushes slightly about the closeness, but then manages to smile happily at me. "Thanks Shirou. You're right, he will. I'll be able to travel with everyone…" She begins mumbling softly at this point, and I can barely hear her say something about me.

"I'm sorry, what did you say that time?"

"I-it's nothing, it's nothing!" Compa says while rapidly shaking her hands. "Anyway, we have to go now!"

And with that, Compa runs out of the room, looking a bit embarrassed as she tries her best not to look at me.

Mystified by the odd behavior, I sigh and begin following the girls as we our last day in Planeptune continues to pass.

***The Old One's House, Again***

"Well, we're here. Are you ready Shirou?"

All of us stand waiting in front of the little house we've shared many a lovely moment talking with old Masamitsu. Despite the fact that us strangers may cause his granddaughter to leave him for so long, he never held it against us. He was quite surprised with my cooking ability as well, though with the meticulous way he cares for his things, I never did get another chance to fix anything for him.

That's fine. After all, the only thing we need to fix is his most prized possession, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind me giving a little surprise.

"Pretty much. But this all depends on you in the end. Are YOU ready?"

Compa becomes silent at my question. Over this past week, she's been a great help to us. She isn't a skilled warrior, not in any sense of the word, but her versatile abilities as a medical attendant, long-range shooter and occasional melee attacker have developed significantly.

But the most important part showed. She grew up inside as well, finally answering the determination within her.

Which is why her response was obvious when she looked up at me with a smile. "Yes Shirou. I'm ready."

"Come on then. Let's get this one over with," IF comments while motioning towards the door.

"You can do it Compa! Fight!" Neptune encourages Compa while clenching her fists and pumping them to show support.

"You make it sound like he's a monster or something…" Compa comments confusedly on Neptune's encouragement. "But thanks Nep-Nep."

Taking a deep breath, Compa knocks on the door, signaling the start of one of the last time she's ever seeing her grandfather for a long time.

"Ojii-chan, we're here!"

As has been the same pattern over the past few days, a few minutes pass before old Masamitsu reaches the entrance to invite his granddaughter and her friends to his humble abode. "Why hello Compa, everyone! How are all of you today?"

"Hey old guy! How've things been rolling with you?"

All of us stare at Neptune silently, wondering when she'll ever act like normal people do, though as usual Masamitsu is quite endeared to the childish goddess' antics. "Everything's been quite fine with me, I assure you. It's always good to see you all." Coughing a bit to clear his throat, he asks us, "Though you did come quite early though. Usually you'd be here by about five in the afternoon… Is there anything you want from me?"

"Actually, there's something I want to do for you, actually," I begin. "As it turns out, I heard a few days ago from your granddaughter that you apparently have an old jukebox that isn't working in your possession…"

Masamitsu opens his eyes a bit more at my words. Seeing his reaction, I smile as I explain to him, "I decided that fixing this would be a small favor I can do to make up for everything you and Compa have done for me."

The old man widens his eyes fully at my proposition, disbelief and questioning on his face. "But… Nobody's ever been able to fix it for years… And I've never found the parts anywhere…"

"But we have," I interrupt. "Ojii-san… Over the past few days your granddaughter has taken care of me so well, and it was your upbringing that led her to do that. And you haven't even held the fact that Neptune, IF and I could essentially be taking her away forever against us, instead continuously welcoming us into your home and even allowing us to spend time with the only family you have left. I would be greatly troubled if I couldn't find any way to thank somebody like you."

Compa's grandfather seems to have been caught off-guard at my humility, so I hope he doesn't take it as flattery or such. I'm being sincere here. Even considering how subtle and observant he is, it doesn't change the fact that by all rights I should be his enemy, somebody who for the sake of his already small family should be kept away from his precious grandchild if he wants to stay with her.

"Ojii-chan please… Let Shirou do this for you. He… All of us worked hard for it. So can you please just let him try?"

And the words from the most important person left in Masamitsu's life make him slowly look at her. He could not reject such words, and certainly if they were coming from his granddaughter.

"… Very well then… Everyone, follow me…"

And thus, the first part of the plan is a resounding success. I wink at Compa at to signal a job well done, and she smiles back at me as well, the kind that says, "It's all up to you now Shirou, so do your best!"

And I know that I will. I've been waiting to do this for a very long time.

***Relics of Yesterday***

"Well, here it is…"

All of us stop in front of an unassuming little door in the back of the old house. Compa seems to be quite excited to be here, smiling knowingly.

"You'll love what we're about to show you, I'm sure of it!"

"Ooh, what is it?-! Treasure? Tons of cash? Could it be… FOOD?-!"

I think the person who said that doesn't need to be identified. IF sighs and palms her face. "For the love of god Nep-ko…"

Masamitsu doesn't smile as usual. He simply sighs and slowly grips the handle, pushing down on it and opening the door.

"Well… I suppose you'll find out now, won't you little Neptune?" Masamitsu answers in a somewhat happier tone, but not by much.

After entering the closed room, Masamitsu closes a door and walks over to a nearby light switch. Turning on the lights, an amazing sight is revealed to us.

"Whoa… This is incredible…"

The only word I could use to describe this place is a shrine, but even that doesn't convey the scale of what I'm seeing here. There are so many memorabilia here that how Masamitsu managed to collect all of it, I don't know. Pictures, old discs, figurines and so much more on the side… Everything dedicated to memories of an old man's young life.

"Isn't it?" Compa adds, almost nostalgic in her admiration of what is practically a miniature museum. "It's been so long since I've last been here…"

"I've haven't shown it to many people, but yes, I'm very proud of being able to keep all of this safely," Masamitsu replies while rubbing his head, slightly embarrassed. "And well, it feels good knowing that even kids your age can appreciate this."

"But this is awesome old guy!" Neptune raves with overwhelming energy, prancing. "I mean, look at all this stuff… There's this weird lamp thingy, all these old pictures…"

Neptune immediately begins examining every single object in Masamitsu's collection, practically bouncing around the little room like a child on questionable amounts of sugar.

Quickly, IF predicts one of Neptune's movement paths and intercepts her, grabbing her by the hood of her dress. "Hey what the-! Ai-chan, don't do that, that's mean!"

"You could break something, and that would suck for ALL of us here, Nep-ko, so just stand still…" IF growls in annoyance at the excitable and slightly clumsy little goddess' behavior.

"Aw poopy, fine…" Neptune grunts out while crossing her arms in an equally annoyed expression.

"My, my, what energy! It's just a good thing nothing was broken though," Masamitsu sighs in relief. "Anyway, that wasn't what you came here to do anyway…" Coughing again, Compa's grandfather walks towards the far edge of the room, drawing our attention to the piece that originally made me think it was a shrine.

"My pride and joy… my little jukebox."

It was of the iconic model that embodied music for so many years, and still does to this day: The curved highlight of neon green color, the outer shell of plastic, every single one of the labels and parts of the music maker that teenagers of a time long past used to sing, dance and forget their worries over sweet, melodious music.

"Whoa… Look at this thing…" IF walks over to it and runs her hand over it. "And it's so well-maintained… Even I can see how old it is…"

"Isn't it beautiful?" the old man says while beaming at her. "And you know by that little logo on the top exactly where it came from…"

That's right. Right on the neon highlights rest a silver logo of the word ZECA, Yuzawa's company. Apparently it's a corporation that makes games, but they all started with jukeboxes and other coin-operated machines before blossoming into the big company they are today. They've actually considered releasing little figures of the jukeboxes after hearing about Masamitsu's plight, and well, I'm no businessman, but I think that'd be a great idea for all of the older people in Gamindustri.

"Well, anyway… Let me get started on this. A little space please?" I ask of them, and they all comply. "Thanks. Neptune, just be patient, OK?"

"Oh fine Shi-kun… I'll just stay over here…" Neptune says as she leans on one of the walls.

"Good luck Shirou. You can do it!" Compa says, encouraging me as best as she can. I smile at her and give her a thumbs up before making my making my preparations.

I reach down into my back and slowly begin taking out all the tools and materials needed from my disc. Masamitsu widens his eyes at the last ones I took out, the most important ones. That is, the little cylinders that are responsible for allowing the disc to spin and play so well.

Masamitsu reacts accordingly, with wide-eyed surprise. "You really got them… But how…"

"I'll tell you later. I need to focus now."

I kneel down first, and open up the little jukebox. The insides are fairly well-maintained, but there are splinters and worn down parts and even spaces with missing components everywhere. Dust rests in some areas as well, and that gathered up very heavily in the farther areas.

In the end though, everything was in one piece. All the other parts were as clean as they could be under such circumstances, and I attribute that to the owner's hard work.

"Good job on keeping it maintained this long, ojii-san," I tell him, complimenting his skills. "Now… Just let me do the rest."

Right. Let's get this started.

I close my eyes for a brief moment. My Magic Circuits are activated, a small flow of prana surging through the image of a circuit board within my head.

In a voice no one can hear, I cast the spell.

"Structural Analysis."

The entire blueprint of the jukebox is laid out for me, so I know exactly where to work on and what to use for what part.

I hear movement occurring in the background, something odd, but I pay it no mind. Everything rests on my success, and I'm planning not to disappoint.

***Music of Love***

"Whew. Everybody, I'm done."

I sigh and wipe my forehead as finally, after nearly an hour and a half of work, the cultural relic in front of me is repaired to the best of my ability. Replacing the cylinders was fine and putting in all the missing parts was easy thanks to all the components the Director gave, but cleaning up all the wayward junk on the side was quite an exercise of in patience. Resetting the LP so there wouldn't be any problems when a new song was played was a little problematic as well, but I think it was fine.

I hear the sound of a little door opening in the back as all my companions enter the little room. And they all gawk at the sight.

"Whoa… Shirou, look at this thing, it looks brand new!"

Aside from the little internal checkup I performed, I also took the liberty of cleaning the refurbishing the rest of the box as well. That meant fixing the neon lights, polishing the plastic shell and basically returning the ancient music device to its former glory.

Masamitsu seems to have been shocked beyond belief, and in the best way possible. He's shaking, gaping at his most prized possession speechlessly.

"My lord… You did all of this…"

"It wasn't easy," I tell him, dusting my clothes off as I stand up again and smile in thanks. "A lot of dust gathered up in some parts, and the wiring was a bit tedious to work with, but all in all it was a great experience, and I'm honored to have restored this as best as I could."

I take a deep breath and my smile gets smaller, my expression softer as I leave everything to him. "Now… it's all up to you to see if it'll work. This jukebox was always yours and well..." I step away from the jukebox and motion towards it. "The honor is yours, ojii-san. Relive your memories."

The old man closes his mouth at the words, nodding at me somberly. He takes a small coin from his pocket and slowly walks up to the little box. With trembling hands, he puts the silver piece inside the coin slot.

And to our delight…

"_Well she was just seventeen, and you know what I mean, and the way she looked was far beyond compare…"_

It was a magic moment for all of us. Staring at the old musical device, seeing it light up the little room and hearing it bring its beautiful music to all of us here… It was just indescribable.

And that goes double for Masamitsu. Overcome with emotion, the tears he was holding back begin to fall, and cries of joy and nostalgia fill the room alongside the music.

"Dear… It's been so long…"

All of us look at the scene feeling a little better for the old man, and we continue taking in the sight with a small smile on our faces.

"Shirou… Thank you so much. For everything," Compa says to me with a soft, gentle expression on her face that makes this even more worthwhile.

"It was no problem. Besides," I reply, looking at the nurse's grandfather continuing to remember his cherished memories, "I guess you could say I had some incentive to do so."

***Answer***

For the next few minutes, we did nothing but witness Masamitsu's reminiscence. When the song ends, he silently looks back at us.

"Thank you so much... This is the most important possession I have, and for you to have brought it back to me…"

"It was no problem sir. I was happy to have helped."

His smile shrinks when he gazes at me again though. Looking down at the ground, he shakes his head as though making a decision.

"Compa… Take the girls out and leave the two of us alone here… I need to talk to the young man for a bit…"

Compa seems to understand that and takes the other two out, leaving me alone with her grandfather.

"I have to thank you for that," the old man tells me. "That jukebox played on the very night I met the woman that I would treasure for the rest of my days on this world. I had to keep it with me all this time."

I begin beaming at the old man for his thanks, and then widen my eyes. Whoa. Neptune was right about that after all. Damn that's weird.

"… So then… Was there any reason as to why you put in the effort to fix my beloved device?"

It was a question made with no judgment, no hostility at all, just an old man curious about my answer. Nonetheless, it was a serious question I had to answer. And I answer sincerely.

"I just wanted to help, ojii-san," I tell him. "Compa told me about how sad you were sometimes when it came to it, and well, I had the skills to help. Helping people is something I've always loved doing, and this was no exception."

"I see…" Masamitsu looks down at the ground again. "People such as you still exist in this world…"

I chuckle ironically at the thought. "I certainly hope so." It's impossible for people like me to exist, but maybe people who care as much as I do could.

"Well, it seems that it's time to tell you a few things," Masamitsu says with a resigned sigh. "I listened to the radio awhile ago. 5pb wasn't exactly what I had in mind for the morning, but hearing a company president speak a message like that was certainly something I couldn't miss."

A bit of surprise enters my voice at the revelation. "For some reason, I had you in mind when I heard him speak… Am I right?"

"Yes you are ojii-san," I answer honestly. "Thank the director for the parts I used. I couldn't have fixed your jukebox without them."

"And without your selflessness, he wouldn't have given it to you," the old man says, a bit of happiness returning to his face, but it quickly dissipates. "Things would have been so much easier if you weren't like this..."

I become curious at his words and look at him questioningly to continue on. "What do you mean?"

The old man sighs even more heavily. Gazing at m intensely, he asks, "Tell me… You seem to be quite determined to bring my granddaughter along for this journey of yours. Why is that?"

Oh. It's about that. Everything makes sense now. "To be honest, I didn't want her to come initially. Bringing an innocent girl like her along… it didn't seem right" I tell him, explaining everything about my feelings on the matter. "But after hearing why she wanted to come, after hearing her determination to save… I couldn't say no, not to her. I want to support her in this, and I know that staying here won't help her at all with that. For that reason alone, she deserved my support, my friendship and much more besides."

It seemed to be a crushing blow to Masamitsu. He looks up at the ceiling, a bitter laugh coming out from him as a hand covers his face. "I have no idea how I should be feeling right now," he says between bitter chuckles, "On one hand my daughter has found herself such a wonderful friend. On the other hand, I have no choice but to say goodbye to her."

I look at the old man, confused. "But ojii-san, I said that it was all up to you before…"

"No. You don't understand that. You're right that it would be better for her to go," he tells me. "You don't know how it was like. Did you know when was the last time she brought friends over here? It's been years already," he explains, much sorrow in his voice as his story about Compa's behavior shocked me to no end. I just couldn't associate such a friendly girl like her with such levels of desperation and isolation. "I don't even know if she's had any friends ever since her parents died… There were only two things for her, it was either she studied or she went here. I was in fact delighted when she didn't go here those first few days after she met you. Maybe she had found other things to do, maybe even friends..."

"Ojii-san… I didn't know, I…"

"Stop. That's enough…" The old man waves off my words and simply looks at me with tears in his eyes. "Just call them now. There's something I have to say to all of you."

I solemnly comply with his words. "Neptune, Compa, IF, Masamitsu-san is asking for all of us here."

All of them follow my request and file in to the little room. "Ojii-chan? What is it?"

Masamitsu silently looks at all of us. Resting his last gaze on his dear granddaughter, he begins to speak again.

"All of you have done so much for me over the past few days, and have cared for my granddaughter so well. I can't thank you enough for all the time we've spent together, and the friendship you've given to both of us. I think you're all worthy of what I'm about to offer, but I just need to ask one more question."

Masamitsu takes a deep breath to steel himself. He looks at his granddaughter and asks the important question.

"Compa, do you wish to join your friends on this journey across Gamindustri?"

All of us widen our eyes at the question, the very one we've been waiting for all this time. All eyes turn to Compa, equally shocked as the rest of us.

"Ojii-chan… You're really letting me?" the nurse says, much hope in her voice.

"Do you want me to let you?" He asks with a small smile.

Without hesitation, with so much happiness, Compa joyfully replies, "Yes! Definitely yes!"

Sighing in resignation and bittersweet happiness, Masamitsu answers, "Then I give you my blessing to go. Help heal this world Compa. You deserve the chance."

Without warning, Compa runs and up and hugs her grandfather with all the strength she can muster, the old man giving a surprised grunt at the contact. "Ojii-chan, thank you, thank you, thank you! Thank you so much!"

The old man sighs and rubs his granddaughter's head. "Please, don't mention it. You deserve the chance to be with your friends."

All of us stare in happiness at the sight. "Wow! Compa's joinin' us for our grand journey! Awesome!"

"I still don't know how you managed to do it Shirou," IF comments while looking at the heartwarming scene, "but you did."

I simply grin back at her and reply, "Well, I try, I try."

***Scene Break***

"Whew! I can't believe that went so well!" Compa says joyfully at our recent victory as we wait around in a cable car back to our next destination.

"Yeah, it was a lot easier than I thought it'd be, but we did it," IF replies happily. "And it's all thanks to Shirou. I mean, you managed to fix something as ancient as that jukebox. And you have amnesia. Seriously, how is that possible? I'm REALLY beginning to wonder if you actually have amnesia…"

Yeah, I knew this would be a problem. "IF, I don't have any memories of Gamindustri or any of the four landmasses, nor of any of the monsters we've fought, or anything about my life when I was a child, OK?" I counter calmly.

"I get it, I get it," IF sighs in response. "But seriously though, you have no idea who the goddesses or even what the landmasses are? Yeesh, don't tell me you're an alien from another world or something…"

That is actually the most accurate assessment she's ever given. In retrospect, I feel rather sad knowing that the weirdest assumption she can come up with is actually the most correct…

"Um, by the way, about that," Neptune interjects, "did anyone else feel some weird energy while Shi-kun was fixing that jukebox thingy?"

I instantly tighten up at those words as Compa and IF, thankfully, look at her and away from me.

Neptune can sense my energy? Dammit, I should've seen that one coming... Knowing her preference for melee combat, it's very possible that she isn't very sensitive to internal spells like my Reinforcement which use fairly low amounts of od…

"Nep-Nep, what're you talking about?" Compa asks curiously, "we didn't feel anything there…"

"I dunno, I felt something… Ah, must've been my imagination…" the little goddess says to my great relief.

This was actually very enlightening. So apparently the goddesses can sense my energy… Looks like I'll have to be careful when using my powers…

"All that aside," I say, doing my best to steer this conversation away from this topic before IF starts getting even more suspicious, "do we have any potential quests IF?"

"Yeah actually," IF replies while taking out her cellphone. "I asked to take this cable car because it's taking us to another cave with a Sand Worm."

"Really now?" Huh. Rather odd. "Well, at least it's something we have experience taking on. This'll be a lot easier than last time since we know how to deal with it."

"I promise that this time I won't slow you down everyone!" Compa says determinedly, fired up by the success of today.

"Yeah, this time'll be a piece of cake!" Neptune declares confidently. "With my awesomeness, we'll be done in no time!"

"Neptune, please, always be ready," I warn her sternly. "You never know what could happen at a time like this one."

***Witch Hunt ***

"HAH!"

After making another distracting slash through the worm's body, it faces me and screeches sickeningly, its numerous teeth threatening to sink into me and pierce me.

That wouldn't be a problem of course. But I'd generally prefer to keep my body free from THAT kind of treatment.

Which is why Neptune and Compa were right behind me, ready to deliver a most painful barrage of projectiles inside this monstrosity's mouth.

After an unceremonious collapse to the ground, I wipe the sweat off my brow and face the girls. "Well done girls. Great teamwork from all of you."

"I told ya it'd be as easy as pie!" Neptune gloats to me proudly as we ready ourselves to go back to the house and rest up for tomorrow.

Thanks to all our prior planning and knowledge of our opponent, we managed to kill this one pretty quickly. Neptune and IF essentially switched roles this time because overall the former's handgun was much more powerful. Neptune hasn't quite gotten used to using it in combination with her katana, but her aiming skills are surprisingly quite good when she has time to sit still for a second or two. Quite deadly in normal combat situations, but since our target this time was quite impulsive in shifting its attention, that small timeframe was quite easy to acquire.

"Still though…" IF says tiredly as she sheathes her katara, "Why did we have to go on another quest? Couldn't we just rest for today or buy supplies or something? At least something less tedious than this…" She comments with a small bit of impatience.

"IF, I know it's frustrating sometimes," I tell her, trying to convince her to change her mood, "but we need all the experience we can get these two, and prepare for the journey as much as we can."

"Buying supplies and resting up for the journey is preparation too, isn't it?" she grumbles in reply. "I thought we could at least find a way to make this day go faster or something…"

"But Ai-chan," Compa says with a serious face, "we get stronger and better as a team when we go on quests together! And we might even learn important stuff!"

"Can't argue with the first point, but the second one's a bit unlikely…"

"Aw come on Ai-chan, don't be such a party pooper!" Neptune interrupts sternly, "We can't just leave these people behind to get eaten by monsters!"

IF almost freezes at those words, almost flinching for some reason. She frowns a bit and looks at the ground, and then seems to remember something. "… Abandoning people huh… I can't really argue with that…"

… Is there something that happened before with IF that caused this? I wonder.

Still, there are more important things to talk about. "Well, well, you of all people are saying this? The girl who, at the beginning, wanted to dash on quickly to the next landmass?" I point out, smirking all the while.

"Whoa, she was like that?" IF says while shaking off her contemplation. "How hypocritical…"

"Yup! Nep-Nep was so impatient when we first fought alongside her!" Compa says while chuckling.

Somewhat embarrassed, Neptune sheepishly says, "Yeah well… I didn't know how people in Planeptune were doing, but I had this urge to help them, you know? Like I had to. Besides, like Shi-kun said, helping others feels nice!"

An urge to help these people… Perhaps she hasn't lost all of her memories after all…

"That's very good Neptune. And it definitely is nice to help people," I tell her while smiling happily at the development she's undergone.

It was a wonderfully peaceful moment, the kind you'd wish everyday would be like.

That was before I suddenly felt a familiar presence, but not in the same situation I'm normally used to meeting her in.

"_Emiya-san!"_

She sounds so desperate… "Histoire? What's going on?"

"_Please be careful, she's after you!"_

The sheer alarm in her voice makes me turn on my battle senses and alert me to the next event.

Namely, a fireball nearly melting my legs.

"Shi-kun!"

"What the hell?-!" I grit out as my bokutou is brandished in the direction of the spell's origin. Something feels just so wrong. What is it?

"Shirou, are you OK?-!" IF shouts as she unsheathes her katara and adopts a stance ready for battle.

"I'm fine… Compa, stay behind, I don't know what we're facing and I don't like it…" I warn her while keeping my eyes trained on the darkness.

"OK…" the nurse replies, very nervously holding her syringe at the ready.

To our startlement, we hear a maniacal laugh echoing through the caves. "Hah! Yes, that's right, all of you ought to treat my power with that kind of fear and respect…"

A mysterious woman steps out of ebony. Her skin is inhumanly pale, purple in coloration. Her dress reveals much of her body, barely covering much of the middle with sleeves detached. An actual witch's hat covers her head and long boots are on her legs. At her side is a mysterious short spear, almost like a staff. It glows ominously in the darkness with its sharp tips.

What's worse is that face, that cruel expression showing no mercy. Already this is going badly. Dammit.

And even worse than that? Her nature. I can sense no life from her, no soul, just energy… It's so wrong… So… Twisted, evil, dark.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I ask her in a low voice, trying to get anything out of the twisted existence in front of me.

"Oh, it's you. The irritating one," the dark lady growls back, her eyes sharpening towards me in contempt. "And yes Histoire, I know you're there. So this is the fool you've chosen to help you?"

Wait… SHE can sense Histoire's presence?

"_Arfoire… Please stop this. None of what you're doing needs to happen. Can't we all just return to the way things were before?" _the tome of the pleads longingly. It seems she has a close relationship with our enemy right now, and doesn't seem to want a confrontation.

"The moment I decided to do this, that kind of life became impossible," the apparently named Arfoire sneers dismissively. "Terribly sorry Histoire, but I have more important things to do."

"Um… hello?" IF interrupts the conversation. "Me and Compa are a bit behind on all this, what with not being able to hear the mysterious talking voice in your heads. Care to enlighten us?"

"Histoire knows the lady in front of us, and she doesn't want to fight her," I explain while getting my blade reinforced.

"But I DO so want to fight you!" Arfoire exclaims, grinning in evil delight. "I'm going to make all of you suffer for annoying me… Especially YOU, little boy…"

Power surges from behind me. I whip my face around to check for any enemies, but all I see is…

"Neptune?"

She's so angry. Her power's radiating without abandon, and the expression on her face is so unlike her, it almost seems like another person's. It's irrational, unidentifiable rage…

"NEPTUNE WAI-!"

Without warning, she transforms and boosts over to our mysterious attacker, attempting to kill her with one fatal slice.

And to our bafflement, our enemy simply raises her mysterious weapon to block it.

"She blocked it that easily?-!" IF shouts in surprise. "Dammit, that thing can take down most monsters in one shot!"

"Nep-Nep looks scary now…" Compa comments while gripping her syringe even tighter.

"Oh, what's this now Neptune? I see you've a bit more bite down here…" the witch laughs in a mocking voice.

Neptune's anger continues to grow as she tries to force her attack through. "I don't know why I really don't like you… But I don't care why, I'm going to defeat you here and now."

Putting a pathetic amount of effort into holding off Neptune's attack, the witch continues mocking her. "You, defeat me? What funny jokes you like to tell!"

That angers Neptune even more as the battle intensifies. The three of us, me, Compa and IF, alongside Histoire, watch this match between inhuman beings. "Nep-Nep and that woman… They look so scary now… I really want to help but…"

I nod at Compa, understanding her emotions. "You get the feeling you shouldn't right?" I tell her, and she nods hesitantly. Truth be told, I want to help as well, but the match in front of us is so intense anything that tries to get inside would probably be cut into pieces, and we can't risk shooting Neptune. The only option we have is to watch and wait. "Histoire… Who is this woman? What is she?"

Hesitation. I can already sense it from her. Finally, a few pained words come out from her mouth. _"That Arfoire. She was a goddess, and the one who helped me create the current generation of CPUs."_

Those few words from her make my eyes widen in horror. A former goddess is after Neptune now?-!

As the revelation is made, a clanging sounds snaps me back to the fight to find Neptune knocked down on the ground.

She lost?-!

"Your pointless efforts are rather humorous to see honestly," Arfoire gloats as she continues hovering mockingly around Neptune.

"_Neptune can't handle her alone, and I'm not even sure you can… Please, retreat now!"_

"We can't do that," I whisper quietly but alarmingly. Neptune can't stand up to that, not on her own. We can't risk involving other people, and considering the kind of speed and magic our opponent has, I'm not even sure retreat is a viable option. Gritting my teeth, I begin running before Neptune can be finished off. "IF, protect Compa! We're not going the usual formation for this one!"

My remaining companions nod at my orders as I reinforce myself and my blade. The witch seems to take notice of me and raises her arm to block my attack. Considering the relative ease with which I surprised her, I'm pretty sure she barely applied any effort to that block.

"Shirou!"

I can sense so much contempt, so much hostility aimed at me as the former goddess glares angrily at me. "You again… Stop interfering my plans you annoying brat!"

Interrupting her plans… That's an important statement to think about, but I store it in my head for later. No doubt this will be valuable. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm rather glad that I've foiled whatever you've been planning."

I throw back the block and get into a guard stance while giving Neptune time to ready herself. "Look Neptune, I NEED you calm if we're to get through this. Histoire's told me who she is, and we can't stand up to that kind of opponent if you won't cooperate. Please?"

Neptune floats up and readies herself again, sighs and nods. "You're right. I apologize for how I acted… I'll make up for it now."

"Insolent fool…" the one in front of me says, hovering above the ground. "You've gotten in my way for the last time. I'll make sure that this fight will be the end of your life and your troubles of me…"

I grip my blade even tighter. "You can try, but I assure you it won't be easy at all."

With those last words, I hold my blade back and begin running toward the dark lady. She's much faster than me, breezing through the air she is, but fortunately I have a flying ally on my side as well. Using me as a diversion, Neptune flies past me, rotating her body to both slide by me and attempt to slice the witch. Again, she's taken by surprise by Neptune's sudden appearance, but as before she holds her off.

But not me. Reinforcing my blade, I surprise the witch yet again by grazing her cheek. It was actually enough to draw blood, however small it actually was.

This obviously causes her to get angry as she wipes off the scar from her cheek. "You will pay for that…"

Such a time was the opportune moment for Compa to interrupt with a large amount of syringe shots. "Annoying brats!" Irritated by the sudden attack, she jumps to the side, leading to the perfect kick landing from Neptune.

"AUGH!" As the witch hits a nearby wall, she forces herself back up and tries to regain the momentum by attempting to hit Compa with fireballs. Fortunately IF was there, her metal katara slicing through all the flames aimed at the nurse. Despite being a former goddess, it's very clear that Arfoire isn't very skilled at fending off multiple attackers with a clear, strategic formation. Her moves are raw, desperate and honestly unbefitting of anything with that title. With that in mind, it was easy confuse her, forcing her to guard all my attacks as Neptune slams into her with a metal fist.

"GUH!" Finding a nice spot on the wall once again, Arfoire finds herself face down on the floor for the second time. She seems to be quite frustrated and very angry at this turn of events, having three pathetic humans aid her own creation in rebelling against her and succeeding quite well. "How could you weaklings stand up to me…?"

"_You're actually managing to stand up to her… Amazing…" _Histoire notes with much awe in her voice.

I pay Histoire no mind at this point. There are other things deserving much more attention. I walk up to the fallen goddess with a cold face and words equally hard ready for her. "Listen closely. Tell me everything. Why you want Neptune, why you hate me and what I did to you, all of it. I want it now. Or else."

In all honesty, I never expected Arfoire to accept my demands. She seems so much like Caster during the Grail War that it isn't even funny. No, really. The whole dark purple motif, that aura of cruel darkness and malice, so much more. Such a person would never surrender so easily.

I should also have expected, however, more tricks up her sleeve.

"Ha… hahahahah! Oh, so you idiots think you've cornered me!" She shouts as she laughs maniacally. "Well then… Let me show you… A goddess' power!"

As she slowly begins to rise and restart the battle, she changes her tactics. More than that, she changes herself. Odd energy flows from and within her body, and to my astonishment, it's familiar in more ways than one.

The first one is how it's done. The energy itself is wrapped around her spear, which begins spinning wildly, as though lusting for blood. This is not direct combat magic. It's like reinforcement magic, and the way the rest of her body is getting that energy, I can already sense that this will be much more difficult.

The second is the very energy itself, the very means to this maneuver.

It's Neptune's energy.

But why?-!

"What…?

I'm sure Neptune feels exactly the way I did when I went near Archer. Gritting my teeth, I stand in front of her and prepare to take the assault.

"_She has Neptune's power?-! Why?-!"_ Histoire shouts within my mind, equally startled by the revelation.

"You know Neptune? I think I'll take out those annoying friends of yours first…"

Before any of us could react, she immediately speeds by us and heads for Compa. IF saw it coming and tried to stop her, but it wasn't enough. The initial thrust provided too much for her to block, sending her several feet backwards and catching her off-guard. Unable to ready herself again, IF receives a painful kick to her ribs, a kick glowing with power, and is sent flying into a wall.

"AI-CHAN!" Compa shouts in horrified alarm, but she can't move because she's stricken with fear at the sadistic witch before her, glowing ominously in the dark cave. She can barely move, but bravely tries her best to defend her fallen friend.

IF coughs painfully while trying desperately to stand up again, but she's taken too much damage. "Dammit… Compa, move it! You can't beat her, she's gotten way too strong!" IF says while trying to shake herself awake and stand up.

"Your friend is right you know, you don't stand a chance against me… But oh well, what difference does it make? I'm going to kill all of you right now anyway…" she says as she walks up menacingly towards the defenseless Compa.

"I'm not letting you hurt her!" Compa says, still trying to muster up her courage.

"Cute. Not that you have a choice anyway…" She begins pulling back her spear to make the final thrust…

But before that can happen, she has to block a slice from Neptune and me coming from behind. This movement makes the aura around her ever darker, so much malice covering the area I still wonder how this woman was ever a goddess. "Your dare to resist me again?"

"Get away from our friends NOW!" She roars, her rage burning over the possibility of her friends being harmed.

I'm there with her, my face burning with the same anger. "It's too late to ask for forgiveness. You WILL pay for this."

With that, we begin attacking her together, but it isn't working very well. The power she's summoning is just working too well. Sure we're somewhat forcing her away from our friends, but we aren't actually catching her off-guard or breaking through, or anything. This assault is wearing down on her bit by bit though, and we're buying Compa time to heal IF, so this should work just fine…

"You know what's rather pathetic?" Arfoire says so pleasantly that I don't like it one bit. "Your efforts are so futile… And so easy to stop. You know how?" She jets backwards, gathering energy into her palm,. "I simply have to aim for them instead…"

"Goddammit!" I run in front of our two remaining allies to shield them.

The spell is shot and I try to block it with my sword, but it's a futile effort.

It was fire.

The sword I was using, reinforced to handle any difficulty, one which has taken on beasts and monsters of countless types over the past week, was burnt to cinders in seconds.

I grit my teeth as laughter echoes throughout the cavern. "Very good, very good!" The energy in her hand is much bigger now, and I unarmed as I am, I can do nothing to stop it.

But then the unthinkable happens.

A streak of purple dashes in front of me, blown away by a terrifying wave of red light, rendering it bruised and battered.

I stare in horror at the sight before me.

The brave goddess, wounded, damaged, burnt.

"NEPTUNE!"

"NEP-NEP/NEP-KO!" Both of our other companions take all attention away from themselves and assess Neptune's condition. The wounded goddess tries to stand, but can't get up.

Perhaps even worse, her energy is drained to the point of reverting back to her normal form, tired and damaged.

"Ugh… Can't move…"

"_She can't take anymore… No…"_ Histoire notes, worried and fearing for Neptune's condition.

Seeing my little friend like this brings an odd, familiar feeling to my head.

It begins to burn with anger, my teeth almost grinding against each other at the sight of what I am seeing. It's a sight that's happened in my jumbled memories only once, but even then I know it has happened.

A lone girl, wounded for the sake of protecting others.

For the sake of protecting me.

"HAH! Look at that! Your only hope of standing up to me is gone! And with all of you like this… I can finally focus on you, boy!" the dark divinity says, grinning sadistically.

The heat in my head begins growing at the sheer atrocity of what's happened. "How dare you… How dare you…" I growl to her, standing protectively in between her and my friends.

"Shi-kun, everyone… Get outta here… Just let her have me…" Neptune coughs out, willing to sacrifice herself to leave her friends unharmed.

"Nep-Nep... Everyone…" Compa cries, still trying her very best to heal the friends who were injured trying to protect her.

At these words, the fire in my head turns white hot. "Compa, you just stay there and try to heal them. I'm taking her on."

"Shirou, what're you doing?-! You can't take her on by yourself!" IF shouts to me, trying to dissuade me from holding off our dark opponent.

"HAH! How courageous… But stupid, as expected." The spear begins revving up, a drill of death glowing an insulting, maddening purple. "Any last words boy?"

"The words I have will be the end of you," I answer coldly and angrily, my hands moving beside my legs, ready to change the world.

"_Emiya-san, what are you doing? Please, don't …"_

"Histoire, watch closely. You're going to see exactly why I'm so foreign," I say to her my thoughts drift to place which hasn't been used for quite a while in my peaceful life, one which has nonetheless always remained in my mind. I can sense her becoming startled at what I'm about to do. Perhaps since she's using my mind as a conduit to communicate with the rest of us, she can sense that I'm about to do something a bit out of the ordinary for her.

"_Emiya-san? What are you…"_

The drill spins wildly, and with a mocking laugh the witch cries madly, "It's time to die boy! Face your foolishness now!"

"SHI-KUN/SHIROU!"

"_EMIYA-SAN!"_

As all eyes are focused on me, my own are closed. Instead of this world, I remember the one within me.

"I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body and fire is my blood."

The hammers of a cocked gun blast within my head. My Magic Circuits glow with odic power, coming to life with the energy to bring me victory.

"Trace… On."

And in that moment, the world is changed.

Swinging both my arms and screaming to bring out my rage, metal clangs against metal, bringing me back to this world in a shower of sparks.

"What?-! Impossible! How could… You… Have… Survived…" The witch says, staring dumbstruck at the sight before her.

And indeed, everyone is staring. For my once empty hands now are now armed. In my left hand is a blade black as the night, covered in red markings, its steel unmatchable. In my right is its partner, the bride, a blade glowing silver-white in the darkness and every bit as deadly and beautiful as its fated other.

In my hands are Kanshou and Bakuya, the Chinese pair-swords of yin and yang. They are Noble Phantasms, legendary weapons from an age long past in my world. Such craft will not lose to the filth in front of me.

"What are you?" the darkness in front of me asks, unable to comprehend what just happened. It was the same sort of question I gathered from Histoire, having become completely silent.

"What am I?" I answer, as though declaring it to the entire world. "I am Shirou Emiya. I am just a human, but I am also a sword. I am a magus, and an ally of justice. However, what I am not, is from here." My body becomes even stronger as my circuits pump it with the odic power I need. The grip on my weapons tightens ever more, and finally I glare at my enemy with the cold eyes of a killer.

"It is too late to ask for forgiveness. You die. Now."

With that, I charge, attempting to end it all with one swipe. Arfoire tries to block yet again, but a blow as heavy as one from Kanshou is not an easy one to hold off with the thin handle of a spear like hers. The black sword's impact resounds all throughout the empty cavern, and the look of startlement on the former goddess' face was far too satisfying. She jumps back after barely being able to withstand the blow and tries again, charging forward in a sudden stab to the chest.

I bat it away and try to counter-thrust with Bakuya. I catch her in the abdomen, the white blade biting deep into the skin.

"AGH!" She clutches her chest, now in the most pain she's ever been. "You will pay for that!" She pumps even more energy into her body

I simply let my arms fall to my side and let her come for me, a thousand openings for her to use and for me to take advantage of when she uses them . She jets towards me yet again, stopping in front of me to deliver a barrage of attacks that certainly have a goddess' strength and speed to them, but not the form or skill I expect from one of her divinity. She tries to stab into my face? I move it a few centimeters with the look of someone who's bored and insulted. She tries to drill into my chest? I bat it away easily. She tries to slice through my neck? I duck. Every thrust she tries to land is met with an attack I actually land.

Eventually she's there, bruised and battered and on the ground. She tries one last gambit, the magic she was using. The red ball is charged up to its fullest, and is shot at me.

The pure magical energy is nothing. I reinforce my blades and face it head on, my hands positioned as though I were drawing my swords.

In one motion, I draw a cross in the air as I slice through the magic and, bringing both of my raised blades down on my startled opponent, do the same to her and expect a shower of blood to erupt right into my face.

It doesn't happen. I look up at my opponent, expecting a counterattack, but I see that the battle has already been won.

She's dissipating into flecks of light, like a Servant who has been defeated in battle. They shed blood in life, but simply fade away when they have no more to give.

"So… This is the kind of person cursing me…" she says irritatedly. "Mark my words. You haven't seen the last of me. I WILL find you and Neptune, and I will make you pay dearly…"

Finally, she fully becomes nothing but the energy I sensed from her. It looks like a disgusting miasma, filth that makes me ready to trace any of my holier weapons to wipe it out.

Perhaps my surprise is justified when I see it transforming into sparkling purple light and traveling back towards its true owner, the amnesiac CPU I've been taking care of.

"H-hey, what… the…"

To my alarm, Neptune falls unconscious when the energy enters her body, leaving her passed out in the dark caves.

"Nep-Nep? Nep-Nep! What's wrong, get up!"

I see the alarm in Compa's face and sigh. I take a look at Kanshou and Bakuya. Something's off about them, something I can't quite place. Rather illogically, I take my burnt bokutou's wrap out from my disc and use it to sling Kanshou and Bakuya around my back, right above my hips. I walk over to my friends resting in the corner of the cave and pick up Neptune, and it seems they're startled by my very presence.

"I think I need to have a few things explained."

***Explanation, Revelation***

Trying to be discreet when slinging blades and carrying a wounded girl around is rather hard, but we somehow managed to get Neptune back to Compa's house without a fuss. I set her down on the patient's bed and sit myself down on a chair in front of the dinner table and wait.

The other two, IF and Compa, silently enter the room, having handled getting the reward. They didn't say a word coming back here. Even Histoire was stunned speechless for our whole trip back to the house.

So naturally, it's up to me to talk.

"Well… go ahead. Ask what you want to know."

In that instant, the atmosphere changes immediately and IF grumbles, "Ask what you want to know he says, there's a CRAPLOAD of things you need to tell us, right now, no excuses!"

I reply apologetically, "And I will tell everything…" I answer quietly. Sighing the sigh of the inevitable, I tell them "OK, I might as well stop stalling. Let's start with the basic facts. Firstly, well… I sort of need to clarify about the amnesia thing over the past few days…"

IF sharpens her gaze and says, "Well that was obviously fake! Fighting, cooking, freaking mechanics! They all take tons of skill, and you handled yourself like you actually knew what you were doing!"

"It's not fake IF," I explain, "I really do have amnesia. I just didn't tell you how bad it was."

"Really now?" she says sarcastically, "Because 'not having any memories of Gamindustri' totally doesn't have a general degree attached to it."

"And I wasn't lying about that either," I tell her. "My amnesia isn't as serious as many cases, but even with all the memories I do have, I can tell you honestly that I don't have any about Gamindustri in my life."

"Wait, Shirou?" Compa speaks up for the first time, "But… that doesn't makes sense… You have all your memories, but none of Gamindustri? How is that possible?"

"Simple. I'm from a different world, not from Gamindustri."

… Awkward silence.

"… OK, now the REAL reason about that amnesia thing," IF says, apparently thinking I'm insulting her intelligence and leading her on even more.

I sigh again. This will be difficult. "OK then. I'm from an entire universe different from Gamindustri and live in a world called Earth, a world which has two sentient personalities and is also filled with people called magi and others creatures which have powers equally if not more unbelievable than the ones you've seen. I had my mind drastically altered by an all-powerful sorcerer and somehow sent to this universe. Is that comprehensive enough for you?"

A pause. More silence and disbelieving looks.

"You're really serious about all this. You REALLY think that you come from an entirely different universe, and you expect us to buy all that," IF responds a bit shakily.

"That's the gist of it," I answer back. "I had a hard time believing it myself.

"Augh…"

A groan in the background signals that the last member of our party has finally awoken.

"Neptune, it's good that you're awake," I say, smiling even just a little bit at the situation.

I didn't get the reaction I expected. She seems incredibly disturbed. She's not even half as talkative as she should be. "Shi-kun… you…"

I can see the look in her eyes, the words she's trying to say, and I complete them for her. "You can sense it now, can't you Neptune? How different I am, that is." That ruined any semblance of a good mood I could have. "You already know what you are now, don't you?"

"Shirou, what're you talking about? Neptune's from that other world too?" IF asks cautiously.

"No. She's from this one," I tell her. I really don't want to say this, I really don't, but the kind of danger we faced today means that they have to know this NOW. "But she's not human. Neptune is Planeptune's Console Patron Unit, Purple Heart."

IF widens her eyes even more and Compa cups her mouth in surprise. Neptune simply looks down at her pillows, but gets off the bed sulkily.

"… I'll be up on the roof if anyone needs me."

And so Neptune leaves us alone once again, but the tone of her voice makes me feel even worse than I already do.

The next few silent seconds are painful as my partymates take in the new info. I can't stand it.

"Shirou. You're kidding me, right?" IF says in disbelief and denial. "Neptune, that eccentric, socially inept idiot is Planeptune's GODDESS?-! Is this some kind of sick joke?-!"

"Ai-chan..." Compa says sadly, trying to calm her down.

"You're only this mad because it's logical," I tell her. "She fell from the sky, has a level of strength that far exceeds what is normal, and let's not forget Hard Drive DIVINITY, mind you." I sigh even more. "But why are you so adamant IF? I know that, you don't like anything to do with the goddesses," especially given her attitude towards the Basilicom and the concept of having to meet up with them, "but please, for all our sakes, put that aside…"

IF exhales heavily. She can't seem to accept it very much either. She seems quite conflicted, her eyes showing so much disturbance and regret. "… I'm gonna take a bath now. Good night…"

It's IF's turn to leave now, taking slow heavy steps up the stairs. It's only Compa and me left behind, and both of us are silent yet again.

Slowly, I muster up my courage and bow my head. "… Compa, I'm sorry for lying to you… The amnesia, where I'm from Neptune being a goddess… I hid it all from you but then I asked you to take care of all of us… It's unfair to you and…"

"Shirou, it's OK," Compa says, smiling at me. "You did it for all of us, and for Nep-Nep's sake. Things seem so dangerous now… And Nep-Nep can't be a goddess the way she is…" She shakes her head as she continues, "You did the right thing, Shirou. And I guess I'm the first nurse in history to take care of somebody from Earth, huh?"

I feel so much better already. "Thanks Compa. That helps so much," I say gratefully. Quieting down again. I look up and sigh. "Neptune needs help…"

"Yes. You ought to help her out," she tells me. "She needs it most."

"I know that," I answer. Standing up and I begin walking up the stairs and towards the roof. "Good night Compa. Sleep well. Tomorrow's our big day."

"Yes," she replies cheerily. "I'll make sure of that. Good night Shirou, and good luck with Nep-Nep!"

"Thanks Compa. I'm gonna need it."

With that, I ascend the stairs towards the roof, towards my final test for the day.

***Good Night***

"Hey Neptune. How are you feeling?"

The purple goddess sits on the rooftop, gazing at the night sky. More than likely though, she's also looking for a certain place up in the heavens.

"Oh… Hey Shi-kun…" she replies dismally. "I dunno… Everything just feels weird to me…"

I take a seat beside her, joining her in admiring the night sky. She's going to talk some more, so I just let her continue.

"I mean, I just had this strange dream. I was with three girls I've never seen before… The four of us were fighting for a really long time…" She grips herself, desperate for some sort of understanding. "One day, they all decided to gang up on me. Then they all left me there and then suddenly everything became black…"

I stay silent, not interrupting, not saying anything. I simply continue looking at the stars as Neptune continues to tell me everything.

"But I do know them Shi-kun… They're the goddesses… They're the ones from the other landmasses, Black Heart, Green Heart, White Heart…" she continues slowly and in a quiet voice. "So that can only mean that I'm Purple Heart…"

She then looks at me, begging me to listen. "But I don't wanna be a CPU! That means I have to be away from you all… Ai-chan, Compa, the old guy, and you… I don't want that…"

Sadness overcomes me as I look at the little one in front of me. I'm supposed to think 'goddess' when I look at her. But in the end she's just a little girl who barely has any knowledge of the world she supposedly leads. And seeing her sad like this, that just isn't her. It isn't fair.

So I do the best I can to console her. Just like when I first met her, I smile at her and ruffle her hair, beaming at her all the while. "Neptune, it's OK. You don't have to be a goddess and you don't have to leave us if you don't want to," I tell her. "I asked Histoire if you could live normally after all this is over, and she allowed it." Neptune looks up at me, almost seeming to have brightened up. "Besides, it doesn't matter to me whether you're a goddess or a human or whatever… Neptune is Neptune. That will never change for me. Cheer up, OK?"

"Shi-kun…" Neptune says quietly. Finally beginning to smile again, she shakes off her sadness and settles back into her normal self, grinning from ear to ear. "I feel tons better now. Thanks."

"No problem," I say, finally feeling better myself and beaming back at her. "I'd rather see you smile Neptune. Sulking isn't you, so just keep being happy, OK?"

She seems to blush at my words, and it's honestly cute seeing her like this. "Hehehe…" Looking at me dreamily, she says, "Seeing me smile huh…"

"I'm not lying about that one," I tell her. "After all, I showed you what I was awhile ago just to protect you and everyone."

"Oh yeah!" Neptune says, snapping back to her excitable personality, "You were awesome awhile ago! I can't wait to see what else you've got!"

"Oh trust me," I say to her, smirking proudly, "I'm sure you'll like what else I have in store for all of you."

I suddenly remember tomorrow again. It's almost 9:30 when I glance at my watch. "Well Neptune… Tomorrow's a big day. Take a bath after IF's finished and go to bed. Sleep well, OK?"

"Can't I just stay up here with you?" Neptune asks hopefully.

"It'll be long before I go to sleep. I think it'd be better if you slept with Compa like the usual," I dissuade her, wondering why she asked so desperately.

"Oh fine…" she mutters, disappointed. Standing up, she dusts herself and is about to turn away when she stops herself. Looking back at me, she says, "Shi-kun?"

I stand up as well as I glance over to her. "Yes, what is it Ne-"

My greeting is interrupted when the little girl suddenly embraces me, wrapping her arms around me while smiling warmly.

"Thank you…. Thank you so much…"

Hearing those words, I break down and return the gesture. "It's no problem Neptune. I'm glad to have helped."

As I release her, she becomes serene and content, her face the picture of angelic softness she was meant to have. "Good night Shi-kun. I'll see you tomorrow!"

With those words, Neptune skips happily back into the house, leaving me worried that she won't be getting any sleep. Still, I feel so warm myself, the cold air of the night replaced with the warmth of a friend's hug. And being hugged by a little girl is never bad after all.

"_You seem to be getting along with Neptune quite well." _

Histoire's sudden return catches me off-guard for a moment. "Oh, Histoire. You became silent after awhile ago, I almost forgot you were there."

The tome of the world replies in a low voice, _"Well… Something happened after that that startled me to no end, Emiya-san. You're perhaps the only single being in existence who has ever written on me."_

Those words at the end confuse me. Since it appears she's staying around for a bit… "What do you mean Histoire? What does writing on you mean, and why is me doing it so special?"

"_Well, Emiya-san," _the tome of the world begins explaining, _"when I was created, I was given the freedom to choose whether any idea the goddesses proposed would be executed by me, and later on, when it was proposed that there would be four goddesses, it required that all four goddesses agree before the words in my book are rewritten."_

Wow. Politics mixed with divinity. Odd, but I like it. "Well, that's very nice to know. It prevents the goddesses from abusing their powers and makes sure every decision is at least debated upon…"

"_Emiya-san, you don't understand," _Histoire interrupts with a low voice, trying to get her point across. "_You, a human from a foreign universe, have done what no other being in the world has ever done and written a new existence, an entire history, into my book. Not even one of the goddesses of the past few generations could boast of such a thing."_

The gravity of my actions was impressed upon me immediately, and my eyes widen in horror.

"Wait, as in you witnessed all of-"

"_Yes. Your weapons have a tragic story Emiya-san."_

Oh my god. She saw all of it. The entire sad, sorrowful history behind Kanshou and Bakuya. An entire history that doesn't exist, written onto her forcibly.

"Histoire... I'm so sorry," I say to her remorsefully. "You didn't deserve to see it and I forcibly added something that should've never existed in your world…"

"_Emiya-san, it's OK. You did it for Neptune, and I don't mind having learned of it," _she says, trying to lessen the guilt I feel.

"Yet… Shouldn't you have deleted them from existence already?" I ask her, wondering why in all this time she hasn't decided to erase that bloody story from the pages of the world, or indeed, the blades themselves. They were foreign after all. I would've done so on request. The only reason I haven't was this odd sensation I got from them, something I couldn't quite understand.

She sighs at that. _"Emiya-san, did you forget already? I don't have that kind of power on my own, remember?"_

For the second time today, my eyes widen at the startling implications of Histoire's words.

"You mean…"

"_Yes. Everything you create lasts forever, as long as you let it."_

I sit down again, trying to grasp the meaning of what she just told me. I slowly turn my head towards my blades, and everything makes sense.

It's lightness. Back home, Gaia would be trying to erase everything I make, and I had use up my od just to maintain whatever I trace. Now, in this world, once I create something, it needs no more energy to exist. It continues until I take back the energy I used in creating it.

Essentially, I have more power to over creation than the goddesses, or any one of them ever since the first generations of this world's divine beings.

I look up at the night sky again, wondering what comes next for me. "So now that you know what I am, Histoire, an alien who has this much power over you, do you still want me to help you, to associate with you?"

Histoire chuckles fondly at my words. _"Yes. Throughout this entire conversation I held doubts over what you would say in the end, but now I know that you'll use the powers you have to help all of us."_

I smile at Histoire and begin lying down on the little roof, cushioning my head as I look up at the starry night sky. "Thanks for believing in me Histoire. I'll be sure to take care when I use my powers."

"_It's no problem. Don't let me hold you back from protecting Neptune. Besides, I'm rather looking forward to the stories your swords can tell me."_

I begin smiling as I hear those words. "Trust me… You'll find many to hear, dear book of the world. My eyes slowly become heavier as I drift to the world of dreams. "Well Histoire… I need my sleep. Our adventure begins tomorrow, and I need as much of it as possible."

"_Oh! I'm sorry for having kept you awake this long…" _she says, giving me the impression she'd be cupping her mouth if I could see her.

"It's no problem. It was a delightful experience," I assure her as I close my eyes. "Good night, Histoire. Wish us luck on our adventure."

With the tone of a dear friend, the little tome replies, _"Good night Emiya-san. Have a peaceful sleep."_

Feeling her presence leave me, I shut my eyes and drift towards thoughts of tomorrow.

It will be a long journey to save this world… Perhaps an even longer one to go back home. But I've decided to walk this path. I won't stop now.

With that in mind, I lose my consciousness and go to sleep, wondering about the journey ahead.

_*Interlude: In Between (1)*_

_In a place far away, people are watching events unfold before their eyes. One of them whistles, impressed at the young boy's progress._

"_Damn, you're right Lloyd, he IS good! Barely a week and I've seen him take down monsters with nothing but a wooden sword, create some badass blades from out of nowhere…"_

"_And let's not forget, he's already made three girls fall for him," the brown-haired man chuckles in much amusement. "What'd I tell you Yuri, he's awesome!"_

"_Never doubted you for a second," his black-haired companion says, his thoughts wandering to other lighthearted subjects. "Man, if only old man Raven could see this…"_

"_Not to mention all the rest of us who COULD be here," Lloyd replies. "Man, why the heck did they send them all off at a time like this?"_

"_Well, their loss," Yuri says, laughing all the while. "Still… It's really time now isn't it?"_

"_Yup. This is the last time we're ever interfering with his job. The rest is all up to him now," the Walker of fire replies. "He can't be doing this in house clothes forever, and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't mind if he'll be wearing a cloak…"_


End file.
